The Fourth Sand Sibling
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Sequel to 'Sand Parents'. Makoto, now 6 years of age, has just started the academy, and is living happily with his-adoptive-brothers and sister. He seemed to of had everything a boy could ask for, but recently weird things have been.
1. Prologue

"**The Fourth Sand Sibling"**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Sand Parents'. Makoto, now 6 years of age, has just started the academy, and is living happily with his-adoptive-brothers and sister. He seemed to of had everything a boy could ask for, but recently weird things have been happening to the poor 6 year old. How will the older Sabaku siblings react when they figure out what's wrong with Makoto. Pairings: TemaXShika KankXOC**

**Disclaimer: I told you during 'Sand Parents', I'll tell you again, I don't own Naruto the Anime and/or the Manga. If I did there would be a hell of a lot more Sand Siblings.**

**Prologue**

"Bigger Nii-Chan?" a small boy; with short, messy white hair, big violet eyes, wearing a kaki caprice, and a dark shirt, said looking up at the brown haired male, whom was walking beside the short boy. The man looked down at the boy, awaiting for the 6year old to continue, "Ami weird bigger Nii-Chan?" he asked, his big violet eyes full of sadness and confusion.

Kankuro stopped walking, causing the young boy to come to a halt. The puppet master kneeled down on his knees, looking at the boy in the eyes, his dark ones meeting the boys violet ones, "Why do you think your weird?" He asked, and the boy looked down at his hands, "Makoto, is someone picking on you at the Academy? Cause if they are, you know I'll take care of them. No one picks on my little brother and gets away with it." he then allowed a strong smile to appear on his face, "Us Sabaku guys gotta stay strong…right."

Makoto's face lit up, and he smiled, nodding. "Right!" he then blinked a few times, "Bigger Nii-Chan, you didn't answer my question though…am I weird?"

"Of course you are Makoto" A female's voice smirked. Kankuro and Makoto turned around to see two figures standing. The female with golden blond hair, up in four ponytails, teal eyes, wearing a long black Kimono with a red Obi tied around her waist, and a large black iron fan behind her back. The male with dark hair, up in high spiky ponytail, brown-almost black-eyes, wearing the standard Kohona Shinobi attire. "Your just as weird as the rest of your siblings."

Makoto crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to imitate his small Nii-Chan, "My Nii-Chan's aren't weird! Nee-Chan, your mean!" he pouted.

Temari knelt down on one knee, allowing the small boy to assault her with a hug. She then turned him around to face Kankuro, placing an arm over his shoulder, "Do you see your bigger Nii-Chan? Makoto, he wears make-up and plays with dolls. You and I both know boys aren't suppose to play with dolls, nor wear make-up."

The look on Makoto's face was priceless, he had an eyebrow raised, one eye half closed, his mouth partly open, as he stared at the puppeteer, "Bigger Nii-Chan does wear make-up, but…he said he doesn't play with dolls….he fights with them."

Kankuro mentally fell face down on the ground, but physically stood his grounds. His eye twitching slightly, "They are **not** dolls, they are puppets. And its **not **make-up, its face paint! And I'm not-Hey! Are you two even listening to me?" he asked, as he noticed Temari and Makoto whispering to each other. Kankuro looked up at the lazy male, whom had stayed quiet during the whole conversation, "Well are you even gonna do something Nara?" he snapped

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "It'd be such a drag to get involved."

"Nee-Chan" Makoto whispered, looking at Temari. The young 6year old seemed to have a very serious look on his face, "Nee-Chan, why do I hear you talkin, but don't see your mouth move?" he asked.

Temari looked concerned at the boy, but hid it well from him, she didn't want to alarm the 6year old, "Makoto, what do you hear me saying to you?" she asked, also in a whispered tone.

"That your scared Nee-Chan. Why are you scared for me? Is something wrong with me? Am I sick?" he asked, his violet eyes starting to tear up, "Nee-Chan…I-I'm scared t-to. I hear things…a-and people say…say mean things to me.." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Do they hate me Nee-Chan?"

Temari shook her head, pulling the small boy into a hug. "No Makoto, they don't hate you. No one hates you, they just don't understand you." she looked the boy in the eyes, wiping a few tears from his face, "Are you gonna be okay to go to the Academy today, or would you like to stay home with Shikamaru and me?" she asked, in a soft, caring tone.

Makoto thought for a minute, did he really want to go back to the Academy? Sure he made a lot of friends, and enjoyed swinging, but did he think he could handle all he voices? Then he remembered what Kankuro had told him not long ago, "_Us Sabaku guys gotta stay strong. Right."_ The white haired boy nodded to himself, wiping away the last few tears on his face, then looked Temari straight in the eyes, "I gotta go to the Academy, Nee-Chan. If I don't I'll miss a lot." He then allowed a weak smile to appear on his face, " 'sides, I'm a Sabaku, and we don't let things get us down…we gotta be strong."

Temari stood up straight, ruffling the boys hair, "You're a smart and strong kid, don't let anyone tell you different. Promise?"

Makoto nodded, hugging his-adoptive-sisters legs, "I love you Nee-Chan! Thanks for helping me"

"Any Time squirt." She laughed.

Kankuro, whom had only heard bits and pieces of their conversation, looked concerned, "Is everything okay?" he asked, extremely curios as to what his oldest and youngest siblings were talking about.

Temari nodded, "Just some siblings bonding." She replied looking at her brother, with a look saying, 'we'll talk later.'

"Right, well" He placed his hand on Makoto's shoulder, "Lets head to the academy. We wouldn't want you to miss to much, or be late. Baki-Sensei would kill us both, not to mention Gaara would probably help." With that said, the two Sabaku brothers walked towards the Academy.

Leaving Temari and Shikamaru behind. The lazy Nara looked at the violent Sabaku female, a smile on his face, "So you do have a soft side." he commented, soon regretting it when he felt Temari's fan make contact with the top of his head, "And there's the troublesome violent woman I know taking over again." he sighed, rubbing the top of his head, "What a drag"

Temari smirked, putting her fan back behind her, "Come on Crybaby, we've got things to take care of." she started as she began walking past the male.

Shikamaru shrugged again, then walked beside Temari, only to notice her face pale, he raised an eyebrow, "They're gonna figure it out Temari, why not just get it over with and tell them." He said, shoving his hands deep down in his pockets.

The sand Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "I'm feeling just fine. How nice of you to ask." She then took a deep breath, trying to get rid of her nausea for the moment, "I happen to like seeing you alive, which is why I haven't said anything. Plus, they've got too much going on with Makoto hearing peoples thoughts. Right now, telling my brothers is the last thing on my list at the moment."

Shikamaru sighed, as he looked up at the cloudless sky, "What a drag"

* * *

**-End of Prologue. I'm SOO sorry that there is no Gaara in this chapter. This is just to kinda get those who haven't read "Sand Parents" to get an idea of what happened. If you haven't read "Sand Parents" I'd suggest it, just so you can kinda understand who Makoto is. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can…which, I'm not sure when that'll be. Cause I still gotta figure out what I want to happen. So please be patient with me. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways, please Review!- **


	2. The 6year Olds Questions

**Chapter 1:  
The 6year Olds Questions**

Today was just like any other day for Suna's red haired Kage. Read over the mountains of papers, pass a new law, check over the mission reports, the normal stuff. So far the deep sea blue eyed male had already read over a countless amount of piles of papers, and he needed a break. Turing around in his big black comfy chair, he faced the only window in his office, staring out at all the villagers. Many of which were walking hand in hand-which caused the Kazekage to shudder slightly. Sure the young Makoto would hug him occasionally, but that didn't mean Gaara was use to it. Matter of fact, the red haired male would probably be more hesitant in hugging the small child if he were a she. To be honest, Gaara wasn't even comfortable when his older sister, Temari, would pat him on the back. Its pretty safe to say that Gaara wasn't a touchy guy…though things could of turned out a lot more different if it weren't for a certain white haired 6year old.

Gaara was torn from his thoughts by the sound of his office door opening. "Nii-Chan" a small voice called, then the sound of a door closing was heard. "Nii-Chan, can I ask you a question?"

Gaara turned around in his big chair, facing the small child before him. Blinking a few times, he raised an invisible eyebrow, "Makoto, is there a reason you have left the Academy so soon?" he asked. The violet eyed child had been going to the Academy for a month now, and he never once left early, or at least not to Gaara's knowledge.

Makoto quickly sat down in a chair across from Gaara, staring at him, then sighed looked down at his hands, "I snuck out…cause I kept hearing things." he looked back up at Gaara, "Nii-Chan, why do I hear peoples thoughts? I asked Nee-Chan but she didn't answer me."

The red haired Kage rest his elbows on his desk, locking his fingers together, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Would you like to know the truth Makoto?" he nodded, "Then I'll tell you. I don't know yet. But know this. Hearing others thoughts makes you very special…unique." he stated, trying to make the boy smile some. Gaara didn't like it when his younger brother was sad, he always felt it to be his mission to make Makoto smile.

Makoto had a smile on his face, "Nii-Chan, when I get older, can I be like you?" he asked, kicking his stubby legs back and forth as he sat back in the large chair.

Gaara was taken back by Makoto's question. Like him? Did the small child really want to be like him? If so…why? Many of the villagers still feared him, for what he had done when he was younger. "Makoto, why…" Gaara's face scrunched, as he tried to figure out the small, innocent child. "Why would you want to be like me?" he asked. Obviously the white haired child had no knowledge of Gaara being the host for the one tailed demon, Shukaku, for he wasn't even born when he had it, But he had still never had anyone tell him they wanted to be like him.

Makoto's smile brightened, as he kicked his legs faster, "Cause your really strong, and cool…and smart…and well, you're my Nii-Chan, and I wanna be like you!" he then began poking his fingers together, and mumbled, "And…I like your hat." His cheeks slightly pink. Ever since Makoto was able to walk, he had been fascinated with Gaara's Kazekage hat. Why? Simple, when Gaara would watch the young boy, as a baby, he's put the hat on Makoto's head to calm him down, when nothing else would work.

Gaara looked over at his hat, that he lazily placed on his desk, simply because he didn't want to wear it anymore. "I see…" He then looked back at the boy. By the look on Makoto's face, he wanted to ask more questions. Being around the 6year old for so long, Gaara has been able to tell when he had something on his mind. For he wouldn't be able to stay still in his seat for longer than a minute, "Do you wish to wear it now?" he asked, causing the boy to stop moving for a little bit, and stare at the pointy hat.

Makoto shook his head, looking back at Gaara, "Nii-Chan, what happened….well, do I have parents?" he asked, "And…and if I do, why don't…where are they?" he asked, obviously having trouble completing a sentence. He didn't want to make his siblings sad by asking, so he never did. Its not like he wasn't happy with his siblings, they always made him feel good. It wasn't a bad thing to know where or who is parents are…is it?

Thinking for a minute, Gaara didn't know exactly how to tell a 6year old boy, that his parents were dead, and that he'd never be able to meet them. Curse Makoto for being so curious, "Makoto…you have…" he sighed, again, he didn't want to see his precious person crying. But he also knew he couldn't lie to the boy, he deserved to know what happened. "Makoto, you had parents, but they-well, they died protecting you." if he was gonna tell him they died, then he'd make them sound like Heroes. So Gaara ended up telling Makoto how his parents were the most powerful Shinobi, and were fighting till the end, protecting him and everyone in the village.

The 6year old had a look of 'awe' on his face. His parents….they were heroes, protecting everyone. He smiled, shifting in his chair again, "Do you miss them Nii-Chan?" he asked. Once again, Gaara was surprised by the spontaneous questions. "its okay if you do." the young boy stopped swinging his legs, "Cause…I do to. But…you said they died…as heroes, so its…its okay if they're g-gone." he said, looking down at his hands, holding back his tears. He wanted to stay strong, Sabaku men didn't cry. That's what he kept telling himself.

Gaara stood from his seat, keeled down in front of Makoto, and slowly, placed his hand on his shoulder. He was only trying to let the boy know he cared, but to his surprise Makoto jumped in his arms, almost knocking him backwards-thanks to Gaara's desk, they both stayed up right-and hugged him. The red head hesitated for a minute, then hugged the boy back, "Its…okay Makoto…I uh…miss them too." What? How could he miss someone he never knew? These people weren't even his parents, and he was telling Makoto that he missed them. What would posses him to say such a thing?

After the two stayed like for a while, which was slightly uncomfortable for Gaara, they pulled apart and Makoto seemed to be finished crying. He sat back in his chair, smiling, "Nii-Chan…can I tell yo something. it's a secret…." Gaara nodded, and Makoto looked around the room, as though he was looking to make sure no one was around.

* * *

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!' _Temari thought as she rushed towards her younger brothers office, '_Gaara's gonna kill me! Where the hell could he be? I looked everywhere. Baki-Sensei said he hadn't seen him since the children went out for free time. How the hell do you continue working when you notice a child is missing?!'_ She asked herself as she ran past the guards. Kami be with them if they tried to stop her right now. Temari burst open the doors, "Gaara we have an emergenc--Makoto!" she shouted, pointing towards the white haired boy. "Your in here. But you….why didn't" the blond glared slightly, placing her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you tell me you were here Makoto? I was suppose to pick you up from the Academy, only to see your missing." If the boys didn't know any better, they would of thought their eldest sibling was about to have a heart attack.

"Gomen Nee-Chan" Makoto mumbled.

Temari let out a sigh of relief, "Its okay. Just next time tell someone where your going. Okay-" The blond raised an eyebrow, "What are you two staring at?" She asked, noticing her younger brothers starting at her. She blinked a few times, "Come on guys, tell me what's with you two?"

"I was about to tell Nii-Chan something." Makoto crossed his arms, a childish pout on his face, "But you had to walk in."

Temari rolled her teal eyes, then sat down in the chair beside Makoto, "Sorry for the worrying about you. Next time I wont even bother."

"Nee-Chan!" Makoto shook his head, "That's not what I…we were…" His pout returned, "Why ain't you with Shika?" he asked, not attempting to change the subject. Its not like he could tell Gaara the secret with Temari in the room.

"You know, If I didn't know any better, I'd say your trying to get rid of me Makoto." Temari smirked, "So, what's your big secret? Hmmm?" She asked, leaning closer to her little brother, "I can keep a secret." she winked.

Makoto shook his head, then sighed, "Never mind." He looked at Gaara, "I'll tell you later Nii-Chan."

The red head simply nodded, then stood walking back to his chair behind his desk. "Temari, could you take Makoto home? I've got a few more things to go through before I head home." He said, looking down at his paper work that was screaming out for him to finish.

Temari nodded, standing, "Come on Makoto, lets go and start cooking some food for the lazy men at the house."

Was she not going to tell her brother? Was it up to Makoto to tell his Nii-Chan what he 'heard' Temari say a month ago. He figured it had to be a big surprise for her to keep it a secret for so long. But Makoto has began noticing the blond looking ill, either that or it was just him. Either way, he knew he needed to say something.

Makoto stood, staring at Gaara with his big violet eyed, "Nii-Chan, Nee-Chan ate a baby!" he shouted, with a serious look on his face.

* * *

**-End of chapter. Kinda a cliffy…is it? Anywho…I guess this chapter just shows how close Gaara and Makoto have become over the years. Makoto always goes to Gaara when he needs to talk about something, and Gaara doesn't mind it when Makoto hugs him. Kinda…well, Hope you like this chapter, and yes, it is longer than the last one. I am very sorry for the last chapter being so short. I was very disappointed when I saw that. Forgive me?-**


	3. Do or Die

**AN: Before I go and write anything, I'd like to apologize for the long ass wait. My computer crashed, well more like the motherboard died. So now I have to type this chapter on a computer/Laptop with NO spell check. I'm gonna be having my step-dad check it to see if I make any mistakes. Hopefully he'll catch the ones that I don't. Also I've written 2chapters, but I'm only gonna post this one and the next one will be posted ON the 17th of this month. So its only a week wait. Anyways, thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. Without further ado, here is chapter 2 of "The Fourth Sand Sibling"**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Do or Die**

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! He didn't just...Alright Temari, just take a deep breath, and think fast before you end up getting Konoha's Genius killed. _'The blond Kunoichi told herself as she spun her body around, facing her younger brother, whom was staring back at her with a look of both confusion and disbelief. Temari placed a nervous smile on her face, ruffling the violet eyed 6year old white hair, "Heh..Heehee, he's just...just kidding Gaara. You know that." She looked down at the, extremely, confused Makoto, "You shouldn't joke about...about stuff like that Makoto, somebody could get hurt." she stated, laughing nervously. She then looked back up at her red haired brother, "We...we all know eating a baby isn't...isn't possible."

"B-But" Makoto stuttered, he walked closer to Gaara's desk, placing his small palms on top of the wooden desk, "Nii-Chan, I heard Nee-Chan think it. I honestly did!" his violet eyes full of determination. He knew what he heard, and he wasn't about to let his Nee-Chan lie her way out of it. "Nii-Chan, you gotta believe me. I don't know how Nee-Chan did it, but I think its got something to do with Shika, since Nee-Chan was so mad at him. Please Nii-Chan believe me!" he pleaded, his tiny tone completely serious.

"Believe you about what Makoto?" Asked a males voice from behind everyone. The 6 years old and Temari turned around only to see Kankuro and Shikamaru walking into the office. Both males noticed the tension in the room. It was practically suffocating them both. The puppet master raised an eyebrow, "What's going on here? What's got my little brothers so serious looking?" he asked, a half smirk, half serious look on his painted face.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari, whom he could already tell was stressing over something, then sighed a very low, long sigh, '_This is gonna be such a drag..._' he thought to himself, praying to Kami that this wasn't as troublesome as he thinks it'll be.

Before Temari could open her mouth, Gaara stood from his chair-Which he thought to be the most comfortable thing ever-causing all eyes to look at him, "I think Temari, Kankuro and I need to talk. Makoto, do you think you can be Shikamaru's guide for the day?"

The 6year old eyes lit up, as a giant smile appeared on his face, "You mean...like a mission? Nii-Chan is you giving me a mission today?" Gaara nodded, and the small boy-completely forgetting his earlier statement-jumped up and down, "YATTA! Do I get to wear a headband? Do I? Do I?" He asked, in a completely hyper mood.

Gaara thought for a minute, but instead of him speaking, Kankuro spoke, "You know Makoto" He said, bending down on one knee motioning for the young child to come towards puppet master then took off his cat-like hat, placing it on the 6year olds head, "There, How's that?"

Makoto's smile widened even more, as he threw his arms around Kankuro, "Thank you bigger Nii-Chan!" he then let go, and looked at the lazy Konoha male, "Come on Shika, I'm gonna show you my favorite places to go." He said, grabbing the males hand and struggling while pulling Shikamaru out of the office.

"I'm coming, stop pulling me you troublesome boy" Shikamaru complained, dreading the next few hours.

Once Makoto and Shikamaru were out of the office, Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, what's the matter? Did something happen to Makoto?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone. He wasn't a sensitive guy, just ask anyone in Suna, they'll say the same thing, but when it came to Makoto-or any of his siblings-he was as protective and caring as it gets.

Gaara said nothing; he only stared at the oldest Sabaku child. His arms crossed deep-sea-blue eyes a shade darker and a very serious look on his face. Kankuro, getting the-obvious-hint that Temari was the main reason for Gaara sending Makoto and Shikamaru out of the room, turned and looked at his sister. He didn't have the same pissed look Gaara had, he looked more confused. He wanted to know what Makoto was trying to get the red haired Kage to believe and more importantly what it had to do with his sister.

Temari, whom was now the center of-unwanted-attention, closed her teal eyes, sighing to herself, "Gaara, please this really isn't the time to be talking about this." She slowly opened her eyes, reveling her teal orbs, "Shouldn't we be focusing all our attention on Makoto. He's been reading more minds, surely its not good for him." She stated, desperately trying to redirect the attention off of her.

Suna's Kage's eyes narrowed on his sister, "Temari, do not tell me to focus more on Makoto. I know he needs our attention, but that doesn't mean Kankuro and I don't deserve to know what is wrong with you." He said in a serious tone.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you Temari?" Kankuro asked, he thought for a minute, then seemed as thought a light bulb was light in his head. He clinched his fist at his side, as tight as he could, "What the hell did that good-for-nothing Nara do to you? I swear if he hurt you, I'll show him my newest puppet up and close!" he growled.

The wind wielder shook her head, "Shikamaru didn't hurt me. I swear. Calm down Kankuro." She said, assuring the brown haired male nothing too serious was wrong with her.

"Then what the hell's wrong?" Kankuro asked, he looked at his younger brother, "Gaara, what's wrong with-"

"According to Makoto, he heard Temari think about babies." noticing the confused look on his brothers face, he decided to continue, "It would seem as though our sister is with child, or as Makoto put it, 'Eating Babies'."

The puppet master blinked his dark eyes a few times, as his head turned back towards his sister, "You...but that would....you would of...who's the-" His body tensed up, as though he had just been hit by a ton of bricks. Then his faced glared, his, already dark eyes, turning a shade darker, "I'm gonna kill the bastard! Nara'll never see the day light again!" he threatened.

"This is exactly why I hadn't said anything to either of you. I knew you both would over react." Temari walked towards the door, standing in front of it, her hands on her hips, facing her brother, "I am not about to just stand here and allow you-either of you, try to kill Shikamaru. Right now I'd rather this not get out, and before either of you say anything, I have my reasons." she shot a look at both her brothers, "I'd like to figure out how to help Makoto before I go around shouting I've got a damn bun in the oven." Now it was Gaara's turn to look confused. He thought they were talking about Temari being pregnant, not cooking. Temari noticed her red haired brothers confused and sighed, "I mean that I'm expecting. I'd like to know that I can help Makoto before I even try to take care of a child of my own."

"Don't you think its a little late for that Temari?" Gaara asked, "Whether you're ready or not, your going to have a child. You can not take back the fact that you're pregnant. And I'm pretty sure the villagers will notice that your size has changed. Not to mention I will not allow you on any more missions outside the village." Temari opened her mouth to protest, but Gaara raised his hand, showing he wasn't finished speaking, "I do not want to hear it Temari. From today on you are not allowed to leave this village. I will not have my future niece or nephew get hurt, because you simply wish to take on a mission. This also means no more training."

Temari was furious now. The damned child wasn't even born and it was already putting her though hell. "you cant be serious Gaara...ugh this is so..."

* * *

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 15minutes. It wasn't that the Nara didn't like Makoto, no he actually enjoyed the boys company, and he seemed to always bring out the more soft side in Temari, not to mention he wasn't half bad at Shogi. It was just that the boy seemed to ask the most outrageous questions, and Kohona's Genius, a man with an I.Q. over 200, had no idea how to answer a 6year olds question. Nor could he figure out where the white haired boy was taking him. So far it seemed that they were just walking, not heading anywhere in particular.

That was until Makoto had started climbing up a steep hill of rocks, "Just a little further Shika, then we can stop." He said, as he climbed the rocks. Not seeming to be having trouble what-so-ever. After the two climbed for a few minutes, they reached a cliff area. Makoto smiled, ran to the edge, and then sat down, his legs hanging over the edge. He turned his head to face the dark haired males, "You gonna sit down Shika?" he asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Nodding, Shikamaru walked towards the 6year old, and sat. The two then looked out at the horizon, and witnessed-what Shikamaru would describe as- the most beautiful thing he had ever seen-other than Temari of course-. The sun was beginning to set, making it seem as tough it simply melted into the sand below. It was breath taking.

"Ne Shika..." Makoto's legs were kicking back and forth and he kept his violet eyes on the sun setting, Shikamaru looked over at the child, waiting for him to continue, "how did you help Nee-Chan eat a baby?" he asked. The tone of his voice was that of a curious one. He figured since Temari wasn't going to tell him, that maybe Shikamaru would...so here he was, asking the male a simple question.. at least he thought it was simple.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, nearly chocked. Where the hell did Makoto hear that Temari had 'eaten a baby'? The lazes eyes widened slightly, was he talking about Temari being pregnant? Oh man, he was right, this was going to be a very big drag. Sighing, Shikamaru looked back out at the sun set, "It's slightly complicated...and I really don't think I should be the one explaining it to you. It would be far to Troublesome. So, in a few years, why don't you ask one of your brothers? They'll explain it to you."

Makoto nodded; seeming to like the answer he was given.

After a good 30minutes of silence, Shikamaru looked at the adopted Sabaku Sibling, "Makoto" the violet eyed child looked at the Nara, after hearing his name being called, "How'd you find this place? Isn't it a little dangerous to just be wandering around. You could get seriously injured if you were to fall."

Makoto shrugged, looking back out at the sun setting. "Shika, you shouldn't worry too much bout Nee-Chan, they won't hurt here, and they're only worried about her." he stated, answering Shikamaru's unspoken question.

Shikamaru stared at the white haired child; he still wasn't use to the while, 'mind reading' thing. He turned had never heard of any Keke-Genki that could allow one to hear others thoughts. But then again, he never thought it'd be possible for a human to make ice that couldn't melt, but that was until Naruto had told him about the Haku person, many years ago.

The two sat in silence again, just staring out at the sun as it slowly melted away. Shikamaru yawned a few times, enjoying the silence, it was almost as pleasant as cloud-gazing was. The Nara went to yawn once again, when he felt the young Makoto lean on his should. He was about to say something when he noticed the child was sleeping. Sighing to himself, Shikamaru carefully picked the white haired boy, trying his hardest not to wake him. "Troublesome bo-wait" He then got a closer look at the slumbering boy, and noticed that his breaths weren't relaxed, they were more like a pant. "Ne Makoto" He said, shaking the boy slightly, "Come on kid, wait up!" he said, in a slightly louder tone than before.

Noting that there wasn't any response, the Nara male rushed the small child to Suna's hospital. Cursing to himself, he should have noticed if Makoto was ill sooner. While running from roof top to roof top, Shikamaru felt to see if the boy had a fever-which he hadn't had. So then, Makoto wasn't sick? But then why would a healthy 6year old just pass out? he asked himself over and over again. Obviously not being able to come up with an answer on his won, he rushed through the hospital doors, handing the small child to the nearest doctor. The doctor in return rushed Makoto back to a room to be checked on.

* * *

"Kazekage-Sama!" Awaii shouted as she rushed into Gaara's office, which was still occupied with the three older Sabaku Siblings. With a worried look on her tan face, her emerald eyes locked on the red head in the room. The black haired Jonin bowed slightly, "Gomenasai for intruding, but I have urgent news." She looked back up at Gaara, whom nodded for her to continue, "Sabaku No Makoto has been admitted into the hospital about an hour ago.

* * *

**-End of chapter. I'm horrible, I make you guys wait for so long, then I end the chapter in a cliffy...well, that's why you guys love me so much. Okay so maybe you don't love me, but you love my stories...right? Anyways, like I said earlier please forgive any and all spelling mistakes, I know there's bound to be some...I shall put up the next chapter ON the 17th. of this month. So please be patent. Oh and those on DA, I know I said I'd make you guys wait to get this chapter till the 17th but, I just love this chapter so much I had to type it now...the next chapter should be a little longer. Anyways...tell me what you think.-**


	4. Comatose

**AN: I know I said that I would wait to update, but I've got the most wonderful person in the world that has decided to be my Beta!! So thank you. For looking over my chapters and helping me get my chapters out sooner than planned. This chapter's for you! Alright, I should get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Comatose**

Temari's teal eyes widened, "W-What happened? Is he okay?" She asked, almost shouting. Somehow her little brother had become so ill, or possible injured, that he was put in the hospital. Where was Shikamaru-was he okay?

Awaii shook her head, looking down at the ground, "I don't know. I was only informed of the situation moments before coming here. All I do know is that Makoto was brought in by Nara Shikamaru, also that there was no evidence of any physical wounds." She explained. The young Suna Jonin was trying to put the three siblings minds at ease-but she knew it wasn't working that well.

With that said, Temari rushed out the office and towards the hospital. Leaving Gaara, Kankuro, and Awaii in the office. The dark haired Kunoichi was about to bow and leave when a males voice spoke up, stopping her dead in her tracks, "What were you doing at the hospital Awaii?" asked the young Kage of Suna.

"I-uh...had something to check on." She quickly bowed once again, "I should get going, and you two should probably head to the hospital, I can inform the elders to hold any paper work for you, Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara nodded, and then the two brothers quickly left to head towards the hospital. They wanted to make sure their little brother wasn't in any deadly danger.

* * *

Soon after they were informed, they arrived at the hospital they were told by a nurse that Makoto was still being seen by the doctors, and they'd have to wait a while before they could see the small, 6year old boy.

What seemed like hours-though it was only 15minutes-a red haired female doctor walked out of the E.R. doors and over towards the nurses station, letting out a few orders, she then turned towards Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru, her hazel eyes meeting with the Kage's deep sea blue ones, "Kazekage-Sama" She bowed slightly, showing her respects.

Before the female Medic-Nin could say anymore, Temari spoke up, "How's Makoto? Can we go and see him please?" she asked, her usual fierce eyes holding a new emotion for her, pain and worry.

The woman took a deep breath, turning to face the blonde female, "Makoto has...I'm sorry but he's fallen into somewhat of a Coma. I don't know when-or if, he'll wake up. It could take days, weeks, months, or possibly years." She paused for a moment, and then continued, "I can allow him only one to two visitors at a time. I take it you would like to see him first? Am I correct?" she asked, still looking at the wind wielder for a few minutes, waiting for her to answer.

Temari nodded, holding onto Shikamaru's hand tightly, "Shikamaru and I will go first." She looked at her brothers, "If that's okay with the two of you." they both nodded, and then the red haired doctor escorted the couple where Makoto was laying.

The small 6year old had a peaceful look on his face, as though he was only asleep, and would wake at any minute. But that illusion was soon dismissed by the sound of the monitors that were connected to the white haired boy's chest, so they could monitor his heart.

Seeing this caused Temari to freeze in her steps, maybe it was hormones from being pregnant, but she could feel slight tears swelling up in her eyes. How could this happen to Makoto? He was a healthy child? Right? Then why was he the one laying in the hospital bed, in a coma, that he could quiet possibly never come out of.

"Are you going to move anymore? Or am I going to have to stay out in the hall for the rest of the day, while you day dream about nothing? Troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed, shoving his free hand in his pocket. When the woman he cared for showed no sign of moving, he retreated his hand from his pockets, and placed it gently on Temari's should, "Come on" his voice was much softer. "Why don't you sit down and try to talk to him. Who knows" He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Maybe he can hear you."

Temari nodded, then walked towards the white bed and sat in a cold, leather chair, looking at her younger brother. "Shikamaru...do you think he'll be okay?" she asked, not taking her teal eyes off of Makoto's slumbering body. "He was fine earlier...joking with Gaara." she moved her hands so they were holding Makotos, "Makoto...you have to wake up soon. Please." She pleased, this unusual soft and vulnerable tone shining like broad day light. Usually the wind wielder only showed this side one other time, and that was when she was comforting Shikamaru when he had lost his beloved Sensei.

Shikamaru, who was standing behind Temari, put both his hands on her shoulders. He was now looking down at the young boy, that he remembered watched many times with his girlfriend. The Nara male was also worried for the white haired child, "He'll be fine Temari" He tried to assure the-barely-pregnant woman.

Temari only nodded, not taking her teal eyes from her younger brother. The couple had stayed in silence for about an hour before there was a knock on the door. Not long after the knock was heard, did Kankuro crack open the door, and peak in the room, "You two almost done? I'd like to see him also, as would Gaara." he stated hoping his red haired brother would allow him to visit Makoto alone.

Shikamaru looked down at Temari, "We should probably head back to your house Temari. I still have to head back to Konoha tomorrow, to inform them of my new living arrangements."

The fierce blonde nodded, looking from Kankuro back to Makoto, she leaned forward, "Makoto, I'll be back as soon as I can. I...you better be awake by the-the time I get back" She whispered, then kissed the boy on the forehead, moving his white bangs out of his face. She stood back up straight, "I'll see you later Makoto..." her voice cracked as she fought off more tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She then turned and left the room, Shikamaru following not far behind her.

* * *

Once his sister and the Shadow manipulation were gone, Kankuro stepped into Makoto's room. Closing the door behind him, the puppet master turned and walked towards Makoto's bed, seating himself in the chair Temari was just in. The brown haired male seemed a bit uncomfortable in the chair; he would change positions every few minutes. Sighing to himself, he pushed himself out of the chair, causing the leather object to hit the wall behind him. Now the puppeteer was standing, his arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes looking down at the comatose boy, "You know, this isn't suppose to happen Makoto." he scoffed, not really mad at the boy. No-he was worried and scared to death.

Kankuro hadn't been this worried since the day Gaara had died, and then again when Ai and Michiro threatened to take Makoto away. But both those times he thought he handled himself extremely well. But somehow...he couldn't find a way to calm himself. Not with what was going on; Makoto in a coma, Temari becoming Pregnant, and then what Awaii had told him the other day. The male clenched and unclenched his fist a few times at his side, "Why is this all happening now?" he asked.

Greeting no response, Kankuro sighed as he began pacing back and forth in the room. "I'm not even supposed to like little kids. And yet here I am...in your room, waiting for you to wake up. Damn it, how is it one little kid can change our entire family as a baby?" he shook his head, cursing under his breath, as he continued to pace back and forth, "Now, I'm gonna be an uncle, and...And a...a-ugh! I can't even say the damn word."

He finally stopped pacing back and forth, and-standing at the foot of the bed-looked at Makoto, arms still crossed, his face seeming to be scowling at the young child-though not intentionally-and said, "If any of those doctors fuck up, and you end up dead, I'll kill them all." He walked towards Makoto's side, kneeling down on his knee's, his elbows onto the white hospital bed, "I probably look like a damn idiot right now, but I really don't give a shit. Right now all that does matter is you opening your eyes and waking up. I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you to wake up...your not gonna leave now. Not after Temari, Gaara and I worked so damn hard to keep you with us. Hell even that lazy ass good-for-nothing Shikamaru helped." HE looked as serious as he could, as though it would help the young boy wake up faster.

"Tch..." Kankuro stood back up, "I'm not gonna sit here and cry my eyes out for you. But I will warn you, if you don't wake up soon, then you'll be forced to wash the dishes for the next month-as punishment for making me worry so much for you." With that said, he walked towards the door, opening it, then looking back at the white haired child, '_Don't you dare die on me Makoto, your too damn important to this family._' He then left the room, walking back out in the waiting room, weather Gaara was patently waiting; sitting beside the red haired male was the black haired woman Kankuro had been seeing for a while.

"You can go in now Gaara" Kankuro said, standing in front of his brother.

Gaara stood nodding, and then began walking off towards Makoto's room, saying nothing to his brother.

Kankuro sighed, sitting beside Awaii, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "How's he doing?" she asked, her voice low, as though she was dying for some sleep.

The puppet master shook his head, putting his arm around the Suna Jonin, "There's no change...maybe he'll wake up with Gaara. The two of them always got along better; always talking to each other when Makoto needed help...maybe Gaara will help him again."

* * *

Gaara walked into the shadowy hospital room. What had happened to the rooms being bright? How did they expect Makoto to wake up in some a dim room? The only light in the room was flickering slightly, the red head turned towards the light switch, noticing that someone must have bumped into it, for it was off. He turned on the light, noting how much of a difference that one light had made.

With the light on, the room was actually decent for the boy. Gaara walked over towards Makoto, pulling-the oddly placed-chair towards the bed, so he was able to sit down. Then he stared at the child, what was he to do? Makoto was sleeping-at least that's what it looked like to him-so it wasn't like he could talk to him. Looking slightly confused, he wondered what his other siblings had done in the room for so many hours. Did they just stare at Makoto? Was that what he was supposed to do? Stare and pray to Kami-whom owed Gaara something, for his horrible childhood-to help his younger brother.

"You can talk to him" A females voice commented breaking Gaara from his many questions.

The Kazekage turned, facing the same red haired female doctor, "What would I say?" he asked, in a curious tone. He watched as the medic walked towards his brother, checking a few things.

She then looked back at Gaara with her hazel eyes, a small, carrying smile on her face, "That, Kazekage-Sama is up to you. There's a chance that young Makoto can hear what you, and your siblings, say to him." She then finished checking a few more things, also taking a small blood sample. She then walked towards the door, only to be stopped at the sound of Gaara's voice.

"Why would I talk to him?" he asked, again in a curious tone.

The doctor turned back around, to face Gaara, "It's been said that those in a comatose state, like Makoto, tend to awaken faster if they have someone talking to them. My guess is that for the person in the coma, all they see is black." She held her charts close to her chest, "and when someone talks to them, like a family member or someone they care deeply for, then they can hear that person, and it guides them out of the darkness, causing them to awaken." She sighed slightly, "But that's just my theory." the red haired woman bowed slightly, "Gomen for bothering you" She stood up straight, "I really need to get these test going" With that, she left the room.

Gaara looked as though he understood a little better than before. "So I'm to guide you out of the darkness? Then you'll wake back up." he thought for a minute, sure he spent a lot of time with this particular 6year old, but Makoto was the one who usually did the talking. "What do I say to you?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to get a response. He sighed slightly, rubbing his temples, "Do I tell you to wake up? Would that actually work?" he shook his head, "I'm sure both Temari and Kankuro have already told you to waken." He ran a hand through his red locks, "You're not in any pain...correct?"

There was no response, only the sound of a constant beeping. Letting those in the room know that Makoto's heart was still beating.

He sighed again, "I'm not sure what I should be saying to you while you in this state, but...I do know that when you do wake up, I promise to fine a way to help you with the voices." His voice trailed off, was that what had caused Makoto to become Comatose? His deep sea blue eyes focused on the small child, "Makoto, I need to test something on you. If you are able to hear me, and then try, as hard as you can, to think something-anything-to Me." he said, in a hopeful tone.

The room was silent for a long time, well minuses the beeping. After about 30 minutes of nothing but silence, there was a knock at the door, and in walked a nurse with medium length blue hair. She apologized for intruding, and then explained to Gaara that visiting hours had ended 15minuts ago, and that he'd have to leave for the night. Nodding Gaara stood, "I'll find a way to help you, then next time I come back, you'll wake up." He stated, before being escorted out of the young boys room.

* * *

The room was empty of any visitors for an hour now, the lights turned off now, and the only sound was the heart monitor, beeping in almost a harmonious beat.

Lying in the bed, Sabaku No Makoto was still in a coma, nothing had changed since Gaara had left. The boys eyes shut, hiding his big violet orbs, breathing almost a band, and sweat on the boy's forehead.

'_Help...Please...Nii-Chan'_

* * *

**-End of Chapter. I know, I'm evil, I keep leaving you guys with cliffies...but I had to...anyways, yes that last part was Makoto...do you think Gaara and the others will be able to help their little brother wake up soon? Well, I'm in the middle of writing my next chapter, so it should hopefully be up soon...like within the next week or so. Okay so no longer than a week...cause I hate to make you guys wait. Alright, now once again, THANK YOU A MILLION! You rock!!-**


	5. Magical Hat

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was waiting for my computer to come in, but that's not happening anytime soon. The computer guy, whom was working on our computer, basically said that our computer is unfixable. Which is bullshit, because we gave him the money after he told us that it wouldn't work. So we paid for him to not work on our computer. We got ripped off and he got the money. Well over $100 dollars. Well before I go all pissy on you guys, I should type the chapter. Again thank you to my mega awesome beta reader! You're awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:  
Magical Hat!**

Sitting at his office, Sabaku No Gaara briefly reading through yet another mission report. The red haired male was having a difficult time focusing on the report. It wasn't that the report was that complicated, it was just that his mind was wondering off on many other things-more important things. His little 6year old brother, Sabaku No Makoto, was in a coma and Gaara wasn't any closer to finding out why his little brother was able to read peoples minds. It irritated the Kage, he made a promise to Makoto, and he intended on keeping that promise. His brothers, his precious person, his life depended on it.

Raising his head, Gaara turned around to face the, lone, window in his office. It was around the time when all of the young children were released from the Academy. Sighing to himself, he missed the small, caring, white haired child who usually would burst through his office door, telling him about his day at the Academy, ask a few odd questions-that Gaara sometimes isn't sure how to answer, then beg for him to take him to the Academy the next day. But none of that had happened since little Makoto had-

The deep sea blue eyed male was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on his office door. Turning back around in his chair, now facing the wooden door, he cleared his throat, then spoke, "Enter" in a monotone voice.

His office door opened and Temari, with a slightly swollen stomach, walked into her brother's office. "Gaara..I was wondering" She closed the door behind her, turning back around to face her brother. Temari's tan arms crossed-uncomfortably-over her stomach, "Are you going to visit Makoto today?" the blonde Kunoichi asked her teal eyes soft.

"I have-"

"You haven't seen Makoto since the day he was put in the hospital." Temari interrupted, she took a few steps towards her younger brother. "He needs to see you. Gaara **you** need to see him. Stop hiding behind y our paperwork, and go visit that little boy." She demanded. Normally Temari wouldn't tell Gaara what to do, for he **is** the Kazekage, and she respected that of him. But since she became pregnant, she had become more bossy than normal.

Gaara sighed again, looking down at the mission report he received about 2hours ago. He really missed it when his sister didn't boss him around. Maybe it would end once the baby comes. "Temari, I've got reports to look over." It wasn't that he didn't want to see Makoto; it was more like he couldn't. He told himself that he would not visit Makoto until he figured out how to help him.

Temari walked up to Gaara's desk, looking down at the reports that her brother was reading, shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh, "You know I can handle the reports." she placed her hand over the report, "Please Gaara, it could help him. The doctors say that he should have those who are close to him, those he talked to alot, around him. And both Kankuro and I know that you and Makoto were-are extremlly close. He always went to you when he needed someone to talk to." She paused for a minute, then continued, "Your not gonna make your pregnant sister drag you out of your office, and to the hospital? It'll end up only hurting your niece."

This caused Gaara to look up from his paper work, "Niece?" Temari nodded, and Gaara allowed an extremely small smile to appear on his face. After thinking for a little bit, he stood, "All you are to do is look through the reports. Do no pass any laws."

Temari rolled her teal eyes, "You're not leaving for a month, only a few hours. Besides.." She crossed her arms again, "You had no problem when I passed that law stating that Suna is allowed to have a 'New Moon Festival'"

"I never agreed to that law Temari. You took it upon yourself to pass the law." he stated, walking towards his office door, in full Kage wardrobe.

* * *

Gaara entered Makoto's room, only to notice that there was already someone in the room. Of course, the crimson haired male already knew who was in the room. But the person didn't seem to notice Gaara standing there for he continued his conversation with the slumbering boy.

"She went for a check-up today." The brown haired male stated, "So far everything's going great. I found out the gender..." He scratched the back of his head, sighing, "Well I guess I should say _their_ genders...heh, a little nervous if you ask me. I'm not sure how I'm gonna handling them. But, there's no backing out now...she's starting to show, and yet we've kept anyone from finding out." he shrugged his covered shoulders, "Don't ask how. I really do wish she'd stop asking for missions. Sometimes she can be just as stubborn as-"

"Kankuro" Gaara called, as he walked further into the room. His brown haired brother quickly turned around, his dark eyes widening. Gaara didn't think he had frightened his brother that much, he just wanted Kankuro to know that he was their. "Were you talking about Temari?" he asked, now leaning against the wall that was at the end of the white haired Childs bed.

The puppet master blinked a few times, he looked a little confused, "Why would I be talking about Temari?" He asked, hoping his brother didn't hear what he had just said, moments ago.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm guessing you were talking about Temari being pregnant." He shook his head, uncrossing his arms and pushing himself off the wall, "Never mind, I would like to sit with Makoto for a short while, if you don't mind."

Kankuro shook his head, standing from the chair he was just in, "I thought you'd never come back here Gaara. You've been cooped up in your office since..." He looked down, then at the white haired Sabaku sibling, "Since he got sick 2months ago." He didn't want to say Makoto was in a coma, ' even if it was true. It made everything seem like it would never change, and the young child would never wake up.

Gaara looked out the window, "I had things to take care of." He then mumbled under his breath, "I should still be working, but Temari kicked me out of my own office."

"Well, I'm going to talk to the doctors, while you sit with Makoto." The puppet master stated, as he walked towards the door, leaving Gaara alone with Makoto.

Sighing to himself, the Kazekage sat down on his brother's chair. Once again the red head had no idea what to say to the child lying in the white hospital bed. In Gaara's opinion, he thinks he shouldn't even be in the room, he had yet to find a way to help Makoto, and because of that the 6year old was still in a coma-at least that's what he thinks. He stated at the boy, "It's been awhile since I've been here. I'm still trying to find out how to help you with your mind reading." He sat back in the chair, he was about to run a hand through his hair, when he had remembered that he still has on his Kage hat. Gaara removed his white and blues pointy hat, "I brought my hat, I thought-if you were awake-you'd want to wear it." He then placed the hat on the small table beside Makoto's bed.

Just as Gaara's hand released the silky material on his hat, Makoto's small hand twitched slightly. This small movement defiantly didn't go unnoticed to Gaara, for his deep sea blue eyes shot towards the boy's hand, then to the boys face. Was Makoto waking? Had his hand done that before? It so, neither of his siblings told him about it. He thought for a minute, "Makoto, if you can hear me, move your hand again. Please."

Gaara's black ringed eyes darted down to the petite hands, waiting for them to move again-which after a short wait, actually happened. The Kage's eyes widened slightly, then went back to normal. He began to wonder if he should inform one of the doctors. '_No_' he shook his head, they'll show up with Kankuro later, right now he needed to stay with Makoto-with his brother. "Can you open your eyes?" He asked-nothing happened. "Alright...can you move anything but your hands?" Again there was no response no movement. This confused Gaara slightly. Was he just imaging things, or did Makoto's hands really move?

* * *

The brown haired Suna Jonin was walking beside one-of many-Suna Medics, "So your saying theres still no change in Makoto's...well Makoto's illness?" He asked, turning down a hallway, now looking down at the smooth tiled floor below him. The male was clinching his fist at his side so tight that his knuckles began turning white.

"Gomenasai Kankuro-san, but there isn't much more we can do. None of the Medication that we have given Makoto-san had any effect on him. I know this is hard on you and your siblings but-"

Kankuro stopped walking, grabbing the male medic by the collar, slamming him into a wall, glaring daggers at the startled male, "We are **not** pulling the plug on **my** little brother! He can still breath on his own, besides, its not like we haven't paid for his stay." He then pulled himself away from the doctor, "Don't ever bring that up again. Especially in front of Temari and Gaara." He continued walking, the shaken up doctor following, "You already know that right now Temari doesn't need any-" The puppet master froze, staring into the room before him, his dark eyes widened, "H-How the hell?"

* * *

**End of the Chapter. I know its short, but I wanted to leave ANOTHER cliffy. You know you love them. This is what-the 3rd one in a row. Heehee, I like Cliffies. Alright, now all I gotta do is write the next chapter. Oh, I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be, so far I'm not ending it anytime soon. Though I'm not sure what I'm going to do after I finish with all the coma stuff...why don't you guys try to give me some really good ideas. If I use them, I'll give you the credit, I promise! Okay, that's all till next time...again, thanks for looking over my chapter. Hope you don't mind getting them at the oddest hours of the night.**

**Beta: Sorry everyone got side tracked forgot that I didn't send to awaii wont happen again Bye**


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N: Alright, I know this chapter is early, and I'm sure you guys aren't complaining. Anyways, the reason I'm typing this so early, is so that its up in time for my friend Dar-Chan's birthday. Which was yesterday! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAR-CHAN!!!! Ha-ha, your still older than me =3!! Well I guess I should get started on the real chapter writing. Hope you guys like it, and this chapters dedicated to Dar-Chan…since what I drew for you wont be up for while…or at least till I get the real computer back, and I can scan it. **

**Beta: . . woops I forgot my laptop at my brothers house and didn't get to it fast enough . sorry Dar, Awaii…**

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Surprise! Surprise!**

Temari sighed as she leaned back in her younger brothers black, leather chair, placing her hands lazily on her swollen stomach, "I've already done all the boring paper work he left." She sighed again. After a few more minutes of long drawn out silence, the blonde sat up straight, and then stood walking towards the office door. Temari slowly opened the door, peaked her head out, and looked up and down the hall; "Coast is clear!" she mumbled to herself, then closed the door. The Suna Kunoichi had a sly smile plastered on her face, as she walked back towards Gaara's chair, sitting down, rolling the chair away from behind the desk.

After readying herself, Temari placed her feet flat on the ground, then quickly spun herself around in a circle. She couldn't help but giggle as though she was a small child-that was until she felt dizzy and stopped spinning. Temari doubled over to keep herself from losing her earlier meals. "Ugh…b-bad idea…but…so-so worth it.." she groaned to herself. Her eyes shut tight, and her arms wrapped tightly around her swollen stomach.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, staring down at the mother of his child, an eyebrow raised. "I thought you were done with the troublesome morning sickness." He sighed, walking towards the blonde. There was no response. "Temari?" he placed a hand on her back, now a look of worry on his lazy face, "Hey, Temari…you ok—AHH!" he screamed as the blonde launched out of her chair, onto Shikamaru, "What the hell woman?"

Temari's teal eyes widened as she lay on top of the Nara heir. She then blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side, "What're you doing here Shikamaru?" she asked, now removing herself from his body.

Shikamaru grunted slightly-Temari defiantly wasn't as light as she used to be. "I got word from your brothers. They want you to go to the hospital now." He stood, patting the sand from his dark pants. "It has something to….Temari?" He looked around the room, noticing he was the only one in their. Sighing slightly, Shikamaru shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "Troublesome woman. Should a waited for me to at least finish what I was saying." He grumbled under his breath, as he lazily walked out of the Kage office and towards the hospital.

* * *

Temari didn't need to hear anything else her fiancé had to say. Once she heard that her brothers wanted her to go to the hospital, she knew what it was about. It had to be about Makoto! So, she ran out of Gaara's office, in the middle of Shikamaru's ramble, towards the hospital. '_Please be okay Makoto' _After a short while, Temari was in the hospital and rushing towards her adoptive brothers room. Having to stop for a quick second, the blonde placed a hand flat on the wall, her head looking down, while her eyes were shut. One of the many things she did not enjoy about being 4months pregnant. She got tired more often.

While resting, she felt something bump into her. Looking up, and removing her flat palm from the wall, she saw a familiar form suddenly stopping turning around, and bowing slightly, "Gomenasai, I should a watched-"

"Uhh Awaii?" Temari blinked a few times. "Awaii, what are you doing here? And why are you in such a-wait, if you're here to see Makoto and Kankuro, your going the wrong way." She pointed out. She then realized something, "Why are you wearing baggy clothes?" She then put two and two together. Her teal eyes widened slightly, "Are you-Your pre-mughph!"

In the blink of an eye, the Suna Jonin was in front on Temari, covering her mouth with her hand. She quickly pushed her into an empty room, closing the door behind her, "Please Temari-san, don't say anything." The black haired woman pleaded. She then removed her hand from Temari's mouth. "I apologize for pushing you around like that, but…I can't let anyone know about this."

Temari sighed slightly, "Awaii, you aren't going to be able to hide it much longer. I mean just look at yourself, you're…well your bigger than I am"

"I know, but please promise you won't say anything." She pleaded again, desperately not wanting anyone to know of her condition.

"Alright, But only one condition, You promise not to accept any more missions, and you tell Gaara-"Her head snapped up, looking at the emerald eyed woman, "Kankuro does he know?" Awaii nodded, "Good, then if you don't mind, I' like to visit my little brother."

Temari turned to leave the room she was pulled into, but was stopped by the sound of the Jonin's voice behind her, "Thank you Temari-san."

The blonde smirked slightly, nodding then leaving the room, heading towards her brothers room. Once she approached the violet eyed child's room, she saw something that she thought she'd never see. "M-Makoto" she gasped, taking a few steps back. She covered her mouth with her hand, suddenly feeling as though she was going to be sick. How? When? Why didn't anyone tell her sooner?-Temari came to the conclusion that she needed answers NOW! She quickly spun around, only to-once again-bump into someone.

This someone had a muscular chest, causing her to wince slightly. She looked up at the being she ran into, realizing who she ran into, her teal eyes watered up and she quickly wrapped her arms around the male's waist, barring her head in his hard chest, "H-He's gone Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru blinked his dark brown eyes a few times. "What do you…?" He looked up and into the room. It had looked as though no one was ever in the room. The bed was made with clean sheets and pillows. The many beeping monitors missing allowing the room to seem peaceful. There was no sign of the young 6year old. "That's what you mean" He placed one hand on Temari's back, in a comforting way, the other went lazily behind his head, scratching at his dark locks. "Jeez Temari…I thought something was seriously wrong." He sighed slightly, "Troublesome woman"

Of course, by saying this, the Nara heir earned a punch in the gut, and a glare from, an extremely emotional, Temari, "What the hell do you mean? This is serious Shikamaru!" She said, nearly shouting in frustration. How could he say that? Shikamaru cared for Makoto just as much as Temari and her brothers. So hw could he say that it wasn't serious. Her teal eyes darkened as she smacked Shikamaru once again, "Are you stupid or something? Makoto is-"

"Moved to another room." Shikamaru stated, interrupting the blonde. "If you would of let me finish while we were in your brothers office, you would of known that" He noticed Temari's glare deepen even more, so he quickly-yet gently-grabbed both of Temari's wrist. He did not want to be hit in the gut again. "Must you always be so-ugh!" he groaned, feeling an extremely unpleasant feeling between his legs. He quickly inhaled as much air as possible, to keep himself from screaming like a little girl. He defiantly didn't expect her to do that...big-no humongous mistake!

"You ass hole!" she shouted, lowering her knee from his jewels, "You should of fucking told me sooner you bastard!" she then pulled he wrist from his grasp, then punching him in the gut, causing the poor male to double over in pain. "Now where's my brothers room?" She asked in a very threatening tone.

"Temari?" Kankuro's voice was heard from behind the blonde.

The pregnant blonde swung around, prepared to give her brother a piece of her mind, that was until her teal eyes landed on the small child she had been wanting to see for the longest time now. Standing beside the tall puppet master, was a small white haired, violet eyed, 6year old, Sabaku No Makoto.

He blinked his big violet eyes a few times, then grinned a very toothy grin, "Nee-Chan!!" he shouted as he ran towards Temari. He wrapped his tiny arms around the female, then after a few seconds released himself from his sisters grips. Looking slightly confused, "You got fat Nee-Chan." He stated, tilting his head to the side slightly, "IS it cause of the baby you ate?" he asked, staring into Temari's teal eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Temari went from being pissed at her brothers-and Shikamaru, to being so happy she could cry. Instead she laughed slightly at the 6year olds statement. "Makoto, I didn't eat a baby." She ruffled his white hair, "I'm pregnant silly." That said, she smiled at her brother. She could care less if this was some kind of dream, she didn't want to wake up. Temari bent down picking Makoto up, holding him close to herself, not wanting to let him go. She could touch him-even smell him. She defiantly didn't ant this to ever end.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Makoto gasping, "Nee-Chan, you broke Shika!" he stated, pointing at the lazy male-whom was now laying on the ground, refusing to get up.

Kankuro, who had been slowly walking towards the group, looked down at Shikamaru, "You pissed her off…didn't you?" the Nara lump grunted and nodded, causing the puppeteer to laugh, holding out his hand to help Shikamaru stand. "What'd you say this time? I gotta make sure not to say-or do it, Looks painful."

Shikamaru glared at the brown haired male, "you have no idea." He grumbled, still in slight pain.

"Don't worry Makoto, he's not broken." Temari then began walking off, still carrying her brother on her hip. "Now, where's your room at? I'm sure your not suppose to be out of your bed."

* * *

**-End of Chapter. OMG! I finally caught up on the Naruto Shippuuden episodes. I seriously almost cried when Asuma died. I hope Shika doesn't get killed. Though I gotta admit the two Akatsuki people that they're fighting are freaking funny! They are my newest favorite Akatsuki people!! Anyways, once again, Happy Birthday Dar-Chan! Love ya like a sister! I know this chapter is very short and totally random…but I noticed that my last few chapters have been…how can I put this…emotional. So I figured I'd put in a funny chapter. Sorry no Gaara in this chapter, have no fear the next chapter will be Gaara-friendly. Well, with that said, you guys shall wait till the next chapter!-**

**Beta: Once again sorry everyone for holding up the story…… well I'll try to do it faster next time. BYE J**


	7. Blushing

**A/N: Hey, Sorry I've been taking longer on updating. So I'm gonna try REALLY hard to make this chapter REALLY long. Oh, and thanks to everyone who voted. I've figured out who I'm going to use. So, no more votes. Though I gotta say, I'm a little disapointed with the amount of votes I got. Only 7on FanFiction and 4 on dA. Oh well, thanks anyways. I guess thats not that bad. Alright, heres my chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:  
Blushing**

Gaara was waiting in Makoto's hospital room, his arms crossed, as he stood by his 6year old brother's empty bed. '_How could they allow a child, who just woke up from a coma, get up and walk around the halls? What if he passes out? What if something horrifiying thing happens to him?'_ The Kazekage asked himself. He took a deep breath, to calm himself. Someone would walk into the room and he would demand answers. Sabaku No Gaara, the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure, was not going to lose his little brother, not after he just gotten him back.

Just then, in walked the same red-haired female doctor who had been helping treat Makoto while he was in his comatose state. She stopped dead in her tracks when she had noticed the small empty white bed, her hazel eyes then stopped on the male in the room. "Gomen," she bowed quickly, "I didnt realize that your siblings had yet to return." She then turned ot leave, but was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Why?" he asked, his arms still crossed, "Why did you allow my brother to walk the halls alone?" his voice bearing that of a worried big brother.

The medical nin turned around, staring into Gaara's deep sea blue eyes. "Makoto-san need to walk around, to get used to it. It can also help him get the strength he needs back into his legs," her tan arms now crossed, "besides, he's not alone, Kankuro-san is walking with him." She stated, her face slightly scrunched up. She didnt like the attitude Gaara was giving her. Sure he was worried, but he was no doctor and he needed to let her do her job!

"With Kankuro?" The kage repeated. "Why didn't you explain to Kankuro that its not safe for Makoto to be walking around?" he protested, obviously not listening to a word she had just said to him.

The red haired woman run a hand through her long red hair, sighing, "Kazekage-sama, I understand your worried about Makoto-san, but as I said before, he needs to walk around." She then looked him directly in the eyes, showing she was serious. "If you would like, next time he needs his exercise, I'll be the one to walk him around."

Gaara nodded slightly, "I would like to be contacted when he is going to be walking around again. He just woke up a few hours ago, and I do not want him to fall back into a coma by tripping," he stated, his voice still bearing that of a worried big brother.

The woman nodded, then turned to leave the room, but-once again-was stopped by the sound of his voice. But instead of it being an order, it was somthing much more appreciated.

"Thank you...." he said, barely audiable for the woman to hear.

She turned around to face the male, only to notice he was looking down to his side, not wanting to make eye-contact with her. She smiled slightly. "Your welcome Kazekage-sama. If there is anything else, please dont hesitate to contact me."

"Gaara," he looked back up at her.

Her hazel eyes blinked a few times, "Excuse me?" She asked. Sure she knew that was his name, but it showed more respect to call him by 'Kazekage-sama' than by his first name.

Gaara cleared his throat, so that he could be heard better, "My name is Gaara, and I would like it if you called my by my name," He stated, back to his normal monotone voice. The young kage then noticed the shade of the female doctors cheeks changing to a slight pink color-similar to the color of one of Konoha's female's hair.

She shook her head. "I couldn't call you by your name Kazekage-sama, it's disrespectful to you," She stated, diverting her eyes from his.

"It would be more disrespectful to not call someone, who has asked you to, by their first name-" he then paused, noticing he had yet to obtain the name of the woman who had been helping him and his family, for the past 2 months now. He looked around, thinking. Surely she had told him before, but why couldnt he remember? Finally looking back at the woman, he asked, "What is your name?" his voice showing slight curiosity.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but her voice wasnt heard. Instead the sound of a young child's voice was heard.

"Nii-Chan!!" Makoto's young voice called, "Nii-Chan!! Nee-Chan broke Shika!" He stated, as he was carried into the room by the blonde haried woman that had supposedly 'broken' Shikamaru.

Gaara looked at his sister, a slightly confused look on his face. Temari smirked shaking her head, mouthing, 'He's fine,' to her younger brother. The pregnant blonde then raised an eyebrow looking from her brother to the blushing female doctor in the room. "Is something wrong in here?" she asked, slightly worried for her young brother's health.

Both red-heads shook their heads. The female doctor was still not wanting to look at Gaara. Temari's guess was that, that was to try to hide the raging blush on her cheeks. The room was slightly quiet for a good 30 minutes before the white haired 6 year old broke the silence, with his words of wisdom.

"Nee-Chan" he whispered, or atleast tried to whisper, to Temari, "Nii-Chan doesnt know Red-chan's name..." he then looked at her, his voilet eyes widened. "Should I tell him Nee-Chan?" his voice no longer trying be a quiet whisper. The 6 year old had yet to figure out the arts of whispering, for now both red-heads were no longer looking at eachother, and cheeks beared the color of Haruno Sakura's hair color. Temari laughed slightly at the sight being played out before her, and poor Makoto was confused. Why was his older sister laughing? And why were both his big brother and the doctor's cheek red. Then his eyes grew wide with fear, pointing an accusing finger at both Gaara and Red. "You're sick! You gotta lay down before you get worse!" he shouted, "Nee-Chan, Nii-Chans got a fever, 'cause his cheeks are pink, and so does Red-Chan! We gotta help them!" his voice now full of worry.

Temari shook her head, "No Makoto, they're not sick." She then put the 6year old down, so he could walk. "Although I'm sure they need some time alone." Her face sported a very sly smile on it, as she looked from the 6 year old to her red-headed brother. "Would you like some alone time with Red-_chan?"_ she asked, emphasizing on the 'chan,' she noticed the blush deepen on said woman. She laughed more, now holding her buldging stomach. Oh how she loved teasing her little brother...

Gaara shot a glare at his sister, but was unable to speak, afraid his voice would squeak - and he, the Kazekage of Suna, would not allow his voice to squeak. Of course, this only caused Temari to laugh more.

Makoto looked up at his sister, blinking his eyes a few times. "Nee-Chan...are you okay?" he asked, tugging at her red obi that was tied along her stomach. "Why are you laughing so much?" he asked, now wondering if he should just join in and start laughing.

Finally able to find her voice, the blushing female doctor bowed slightly. "I..I really should g-go to my other patents." She then looked at the small white haired child, bending down, to become eyelevel with him, a slight smile on her face, "I'm glad to see your walking around, but please...take it easy. You worried your big brother while you were gone. Also, please let me know if anything is wrong. Kay?"

Makoto nodded, a smile on his face now, "Ariagto Red-chan," he then leaned closer to the red haired womans ear, again, trying to whisper, "Dont worry, I'll talk to Nii-chan for you..." he then stood back straight up, moving away from her ear, now noticing the womans face was as red as her own hair. He blinked his violet eyes a few times. "Did I say something wrong Red-chan?" he then put his tiny hand on her forehead. "Or are you still sick? Maybe you should lay down Red-shan," he stated, trying to help his doctor.

Red quickly shook her head, standing up quickly, not even trying to look at the Kazekage, nor his sisiter. "I'll...I'll come check on you later," with that said, she bowed quickly and left the room, barely missing a collision with Kankuro and Shikamaru in the hallway.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked as he jammed a thumb towards the direction of the blushing doctor. "She nearly ran into us in the hall way, and her face...well it looked like she had been out in the sun for too long." he then looked over at his young red-haired brother, who looked slightly confused. "What'd you say to her Gaara?" he asked, automatically accusing the kage.

Gaara looked at his brother, shaking his head. "It wasn't what I said," He stated. Proud that he was able to speak without a single studder or squeak in his tone.

Kankuro then looked over at his sister, who'm was trying her hardest to contain her laughter. "What the hell happened?" he asked, "Ita!" he grunted, grabbing his shin, then looking down at the small child, who was glaring up at him.

The white-haired boy shook a finger at the puppet-master. "No naughty words infront of Nee-chan's baby!" he huffed, then crossed his arms, "How you gonna take care of Awaii-chan's baby when you say naughty words all the time?"

Kankuro's body quickly tensed as he heard what his brother had just said. '_Damn it, did I really think about that? I really need to learn to control what I'm thinking around him,'_ he thought to himself, definately not wanting to look at any of his siblings or future brother-in-law.

Gaara cleared his throat, his arms crossed, staring at his brother, slightly relieved the attention was now off of him. "Kankuro, is there something your not telling us?" He asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

* * *

**-End of chapter. I'm super sorry if this is too short. But I typed this without writing any of it down...so this is all off the top of my head. I'll try to write the next chapter soon! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I was going to write a bigger scene with Red and Gaara, but I just had to add Makoto!! I mean, he's just soo adorible!! At least thats what I think. Okay, I know I'm totally getting off track on what I had this story started as. But, I'm having trouble figuring out how to explain Makoto's mind readint stuff. But once I do figure it out, you'll know, then you'll all be like 'OHH that sound super smart!" and I'll be super happy! Anyways, tell me what you think. And yes, Red is based off of my good friend...well she's actually her character...but I stole her for this-and many other-fanfics. Now...if only I could figure out a way to put Hissori in here without the three of us taking over the fanfic...heehee, dont worry I wont do that. This fanfic is manly of the Sand Siblings...Okay, I guess thats all for time I'm gonna have to thank Red for betaing for me. So thank you Red!! And until next time...please review telling me what you think.-**


	8. Makoto's Visit to Konoha

****

A/N: Have you guys noticed how long its been taking me to update? Man am I slacking...Well anyways, I'm gonna try to write this chapter. And hopefully I'll put more red head love in this chapter. LOL. I hope you guys like the red head love...I do. Alright, now HERE'S the chapter...Oh before I start, this chapter is dedicated to SabakuRose...thanks for the wonderful picture!!!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Makoto's visit to Konoha

The three older sand siblings were in the Kazekage's office, Temari and Gaara having a stare down with Kankuro. Gaara had just found out that his brother was going to become a father with one of his ANBU members. "Start talking," Gaara stated, sitting down in his chair, his arms crossed on his desk, as his deep sea blue eyes stared at Kankuro.

The puppet master sighed slightly. "It's not like I wasnt going to tell you guys," he said. Well, he was going to tell them..sooner or later...right?

Temari was not as calm as her red-haired brother. Sure she already knew - she did bump into the woman who was carrying her brother's child - it was just...she was annoyed with the way her brother was acting. The blonde put her hands on her hips, tapping one foot on the ground. "I've got a question..._little_ brother." She took a few steps closer to him, then poked him in the chest. "Why is it okay for **you** to go around lying to everyone about something like this, but when **I** was trying to keep it a secret, you got all pissed off at me?" She asked, poking him a few more times in the chest, "Well _little_ brother?"

Kankuro grabbed his sisters hand, to stop her from poking him anymore. "I kept it from you two because....well I wasn't sure how to tell you guys," he stated, scratching the back of his head, "look, don't get all hormonal with me...I was only lying because Awaii didnt want to tell you guys. So, can we drop it?"

"You're lying." Gaara stated, "I can feel it."

The puppeteer growled slightly. "Alright, so I didn't want you guys to make fun of me," He mumbled, arms crossed and looking away from his two siblings.

Temari went to open her mouth to say something when an ANBU member appeared in the room. "Gomen for intruding Kazekage-sama, but you've got a request to go to Konohagakure," the male stated, as he bowed to the ground, not looking up at the red-head to show his respect for the male. The ANBU male swore he had heard Kankuro let out a sigh of relief, but he wasnt about to say anything.

Gaara nodded. "I'll leave in the morning," He stated, then released the ANBU male, who'm disappeared as soon as he appeared. The young male stood. "We'll continue this when I get back from Kohona," he stated, walking towards the door of his office. He opened his door, only to have a small 6 year old fall in front of him. Raising one of his non-excistant eyesbrows, he looked down at the white-haired child. "Are you alright Makoto?" He asked, as the child began standing.

The small child nodded, looking up at his brother. "Nii-Chan...what's a Konoh...Konohagakure?" he asked, blinking his big violet eyes. The poor child seemed to be having trouble saying the unfamilier word.

The red-head bent down, looking eye to eye with his youngest sibling. "It's a village that I've got to go to tomorrow." he noticed the young child's face drop to the ground, looking slightly sad. "What's wrong Makoto?" he asked, wondering why his little brother was so sad all the sudden.

Makoto sighed slightly, "I dont want you to go Nii-Chan...can't you stay here?" he asked in a slightly pouty voice, "I just woke up...and now you gotta leave..." he then mumbled, "It's not fair Nii-Chan.."

Temari walked over to the young child and attempted to bend down, having much trouble due to her bulging stomach. Slightly annoyed, she decided to pull a chair over and sit in it so she could at least be closer to her brother's face. "Makoto...Gaara'll be back in about a week or so," she said, trying to cheer up the young child. "and I'm sure when he comes back, he'll have lots of new toys for you..."

"Can I go with you Nii-Chan?" he asked, looking back at his brother, "I wanna meet Konoh...konohaga..." His face scrunched up when it seemed that he wasnt able to repeat the same word again. "Please Nii-Chan, I'll be really good! I wont get into any fights," he pleaded, desprately wanting to go with his brother to this new place.

Gaara thought for a minute then shook his head, "I'm sorry Makoto, but you just woke up from a coma. I dont think it's such a good idea for you to be coming with me on a 3 day trip to Konoha," he stated, standing back up, "besides, while I'm in the meeting, who would watch you?" he asked the young child.

"If I find someone to watch me can I come?" he asked, not giving up on going to Konoha. The young child clapped his hands together in front of his face. "PLEASE!"

Kankuro, who had been quiet through the entire conversation, crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "What's so wrong with staying here with Temari and myself?" he asked the young white-haired boy.

Makoto scrunched up his face at his big brother. "You and Nee-Chan gotta get ready for your babies...right? 'Sides...I really want to go somewhere new...I only know this place..." he then tilted his head to the side, "is...the place your goin' to like here?" he asked, not wanting to even attempt saying the word 'Konohagakure'.

Temari shook her head. "Makoto, its too dangerous for you to be traveling around."

"But Nee-Chan...." he whined.

"If you can find someone to travel with us," Gaara stated, looking back down at his younger brother, "and this person has to be able to travel and wants to travel the distance."

Makoto's violet eyes sparkled as he smiled and nodded. "Hai!" And with that he ran out the door, on a mission of his own.

Temari smirked up at her red-haired brother, her arms resting on her swollen stomach. "You know...if you keep spoiling him like that, people will start to think you're a big softy..." she joked.

"Hn," was the only response from the male before he walked out of his office, towards his home to prepare himself for the long journey ahead.

* * *

-

Later that night, Gaara had heard the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. Looking back he saw his white-haired brother panting at the door way, sweat dripping down his forehead and a smile on his face. "I...I found someone Nii-Chan...I get to go now...right?" he asked, walking into Gaara's room and sitting on the Kazekage's bed. "You said if I found someone to go with us...then I could go...well I found someone who can fight...and who wants to go...."

Gaara sighed slightly as he walked over to his baby brother, sitting down beside him and allowing the child to lay his head on Gaara's lap. "Makoto...I'm still not sure that its--"

"Nii-Chan, you said...as long as I got someone to come with us...then I could go...I heard you, that's really what you said," he interupted his brother, not wanting to hear what Gaara was going to tell him.

"I know what I said Makoto, but..." He sighed slightly, "I guess I can't lie to you...Alright, you can come with me..." he stated, seemingly not bothered by the young child laying on him. He had gotten quite accustomed to the child being close to him. "Who did you get to travel with us?" he asked, but recieved no answer. The red-haired male looked down at his brothe. "Makoto?" he then noticed that the child had fallen asleep. He sighed again. '_I do spoil him...but, something in me wants to keep him smiling...so I shall continue with the spoiling,'_ he thought to himself. He slowly got up, scooting the young boy so his head was on the pillow, he was sound asleep.

* * *

That morning, Gaara and a very tired Makoto waited at the front gates for the person that Makoto had gotten to travel with them. The red-haired male looked down at his little brother. "Makoto, are you sure you have someone to travel with us?" he asked. The reason he had asked this was because they had been waiting for at least an hour for this mysterious person. The red-haired male was beginning to wonder if he was tricked by Makoto.

The young child nodded, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I promise Nii-Chan...she's gonna be here soon...." he yawned, leaning closer to his brother, trying his hardest not to fall asleep while standing.

"Kazekage-Sama, we should be leaving soon," one of the traveling ANBU members stated.

Gaara nodded, sighing slightly. "Makoto, you're going to need to--"

"Nii-Chan...she's gonna be here...SEE!!" he shouted, suddenlly seeming awake. He began jumping up and down pointing back at the figure walking towards them. "I told you that she'd come!!" He then ran towards the figure walking towards them, shouting something that Gaara couldn't make out.

The Kazekage looked back, looking to see who his brother was running up to. Once he had noticed who it was, his eyes widened just slightly. Makoto wouldn't ask her to go with them - ...of course he would...- he's a child, and he would ask just about anyone to go with him. But why'd he have to ask her? Gaara stared as the woman had walked closer to him and the many ANBU members. He noticed the apologetic look on her face. He also noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink. At seeing this, his face heated up slightly.

The woman stood infront of Gaara, bowing slightly. "Gomenasai Kazekage-sama, I was held up at the hospital with a new patent," she stated, bowing once again.

"Red-chan...why are you apologizin'?...Nii-Chan isn't mad...right?" Makoto said, looking up at his brother. He then tilted his head once he saw his brother's cheeks. "Nii-Chan...are you sick?"

Gaara shook his head, cleared his throat and turned his head. "We should head out now," He stated, as he began walking away - the ANBU trailing behind him, and a few walking ahead of the male.

Makoto blinked a few times, then ran up to his brother until walking beside him. Red soon followed behind, wondering if she had done something to upset Gaara.

Makoto looked up at his brother. "Nii-Chan...are you mad or somethin'?" he asked, pulling on his brother's blue and white robes, "'Cause if you are....you shouldn't be..."

Gaara shook his head again, looking down at his brother. "I'm not upset, we just need to keep going."

And that they did. The group traveled for a few hours until they were out of the desart area. Once they had reached the forest scenery, Makoto's violet eyes widened as he looked around at all the new pointing at the many trees and at the many animals, asking what they were and how come none of them were in Suna. Red couldn't help but laugh slightly at the child's excitement - and at the many explainations that Gaara was giving the young child. She had to admit though, some of the explainations were actually pretty good.

"OHH Nii-Chan! Nii-Chan! What's that!?" Makoto asked, pointing at a small fuzzy animal that seemed to be crawling up a tree. he then gasped when he looked at it. Makoto ran behind Gaara, hiding his face as the animal let out a hissing sound. "It's gonna attack Nii-Chan!!" he shouted, having a very strong grip on the male's robes.

Red giggled slightly then walked over to Makoto. "It's not going to attack you. You just got a little too close to it, and the animal was trying to protect himself." She then patted the child on his head, "He's more scared of you then you are of him."

Makoto looked from Red to Gaara. "Is that true Nii-Chan?" He asked.

Gaara nodded, glad that Red had actually stepped in, for he didnt know how he was going to explain to Makoto why the animal was hissing at him.

The white-haired 6 year old made an 'O' with his mouth as he nodded his head. "Ohh...but...what is it?" he asked. The young child then blinked a few times, looking from the new animal to his brother, then back to the animal. It seemed as though the boy had forgotten about the animal hissing at him. "Ne...Nii-Chan...that animal's got rings like you do," he stated, pointing at the striped animal with one hand and pulling on Gaara's robes with his other.

Red looked over at the animal, then laughed when she noticed that indeed the animal had the same rings around it's eyes as Gaara did.

Gaara, on the other hand, had to look at the animal, blinking his deep sea blue eyes. "It does...doesn't it?"

Makoto nodded, "That's what I said...What's it called?" he asked, now staring up at his brother, only to bump into one of the many ANBU that were traveling in front of them. He stopped and began rubbing his nose, now looking at the male who had stopped. "Gomen..." he said, still rubbing his nose.

The ANBU male seemed to pay no attention to the young child, as he kept his gaze on Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, we should rest here for a few hours," He stated in a monotone voice.

Gaara nodded. "Alright. We'll rest for 15 minutes then keep going."

Red seemed to be relieved that they were going to take a short rest. Sure she was a ninja, but she usually had things brought to her, as in patients. She only left for serious things...so why'd she agree to go on this journey? She just couldn't say no to the small 6 year old who'm she had been treating for a while. The red-haired woman leaned her back on a tree, removing her pack from her back and setting it on the ground beside her.

Makoto had ran over to Red, rubbing his eyes. "Ne...Red-chan, do you have water?" he asked, trying his hardest to hold back a yawn - that eventually forced itself out.

The medic nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah, let me get it." She then reached in her pack, pulling out a small water bottle she had brought with her, then handed it to the boy. While the child was drinking her water, Red sat down on the ground, letting her legs rest some. As soon as she sat down, she felt something sitting on her lap - only to notice that the small white-haired boy had plopped himself on her lap and fallen asleep. Keeping a smile on her face, she ran her petite fingers through his messy white hair.

"Is he okay?" Gaara asked, now standing over Red and Makoto. The Kazekage had that same worried look he had when he realized Makoto had left his hospital bed as soon as he woke up.

Red nodded. "He's just sleeping. He must be tired from traveling for such a long time," she stated, "if he's not awake by the time we start traveling again, I'll carry him if you don't mind."

"Are you sure? Is he too heavy for you?" he asked, not wanting the red-haired medic to strain herself.

She shook her head. "He's actually not that heavy...it'll be fine," she stated, noting that Gaara's face still seemed worried. "You care alot for him...don't you?"

Gaara blinked a few times, then looked at Red. "Yes...he's my little brother. I am suppose to care for him. Just as Temari and Kankuro do," he stated.

"True, but...you care a little more. I've noticed the way you look at him and that worried look you have right now," She stated, running her fingers through Makoto's hair again, "I think it's...." She stopped herself from finishing that sentence, for it would be the most embarrassing thing she would of said - and she would bet her life that she would blush if she said it. Though she figured she was already blushing slightly at just the thought of it.

The red-haired male seemed a bit confused and was about to ask what she meant, when an ANBU member walked over to the two. "Kazekage-sama, we should continue traveling. The 15 minutes have finished, and its going to get dark soon," he stated again in a monotone voice.

The male's voice seemed to wake the sleeping child. Makoto grumbled slightly, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What happened?" he asked, yawning slightly, looking up at his brother and the tall male - who's face was half covered by a cloth.

"We need to start traveling again," He stated, holding out his hand for the boy to take, which he did. Gaara then held out his hand again to help Red stand, though blushing the female took his hand and then they began their traveling again.

As the next few days passed, they seemed to be doing the same thing, Makoto pointing at all the animals, Gaara and Red answering the questions - and then the two red-heads blushing slightly during the breaks they took when they talked. At the end of the 4th day of traveling, they arrived at the gates of Konoha. Of course it was night time and poor Makoto was asleep in Red's arms - for she told Gaara she didnt mind carrying him. The group of ANBU soon headed off towards the Kage Tower, while the two red-heads decided it would be best to head to Suna's Embassy building, so that Makoto would be able to sleep in a bed. They would have to show him around the village the next morning, since they got to the village a day before Gaara had any meetings. After they arrived at the Embassy, Gaara guided Red to where Makoto would be sleeping - which was in Temari's room, for he didnt want the boy to wake up to a room full of puppets staring down at him. Once Makoto was sleeping soundly in the bed, Red looked at Gaara.

"I should get a hotel room," she then bowed slightly, "I'll see you in the morning then," She stated as she then turned around and headed towards the door. Until she was stopped by the sound of Gaara's voice.

"You dont have to leave." He stated, suddenly not wanting to make eye contact with the hazel-eyed woman as she turned around to face him. "That is...if you want to."

Red was sure her cheeks were as red as her hair. She began poking her fingers together. "A-Are you sure?...I wouldn't want...want to intrude," she asked, cursing at herself for stuttering and allowing her voice to squeak slightly as she talked.

Gaara nodded. "There is an extra room, so you wouldn't have to sleep in Kankuro's room. Besides, I don't think it will be easy getting a hotel room at such a short notice."

"W-Well...if you don't m-mind..." She was then ushered to the guest room, then said her good nights to Gaara. Once the door was closed, the red-haired woman sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers touching her warm cheeks. Yep, she was definately blushing.

Just outside the door, the red-haired male - who had shown Red to her room - also had a faint blush on his cheeks. Of course, the young male didn't understand why he was blushing. He figured it was because he needed sleep, so that was exactly what he did. He walked to his room and laid himself down on his bed, eventually falling asleep. The last thing he remembered running through his mind was a certain red-haired female medic, then his world went black as he feel asleep.

* * *

****

-Alright, so maybe that wasnt as good as I thought it would be. But its better than nothing...right? Anyways, I had to put in SOME red head love in this chapter...like it? hate it? tell me what you think. What I should fix....and who should Makoto run into while looking around the village? Yes, the next chapter will be of him going around the village...with Red and Gaara..of course I've gotta have them running into Naruto...cause...well I've got a slight idea of what I'm going to do. Okay, I should really stop typing...its 3 in the moring and I've still gotta send this to my beta so she can look at it. Well leave me lots of comments...OHH this chapter, I've decied to dedicate it to SabakuRose(on dA) whom had drawn a very nice picture of Red-Chan. I actually liked it, if you'd like to see it then you should go to her site on dA, or message me and I'll send you the link (for those on fanfiction). Alright, NOW I'm done writing...until next time-


	9. The Maze

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in…well forever, I've been busy, and kinda lost interest in this story. But have no fear, I am back and ready to cont this story! This chapter might be a little slow, but that's only because I've been busy –coughreadingtwilightcough- oh and packing, since we're moving!! YEA! Okay, now to the story…uh what chapters this? I think 8…not sure. -_- my bad.**

Beta: Hehhehheheh i thought you didn't want me as a beta anymore i fell much better now xD (beta= Elriik Echo)

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**The Maze**

The small white haired child woke up in a completely new area. Looking around with his violet eyes, he spotted a lone window, and crawled out of the enormous bed he laid in, and walked towards the window. Makoto looked outside, blinking a few times, things seemed so much different from Suna in this village. There were many trees and greenery, but hardly-if any at all-sand. Which the 6year old actually missed. The boy opened the square window, allowing a cool breeze to enter his room, and causing goose-pimples to appear on his tan skin. Makoto unconsciously wrapped his hands around his body, trying to rid himself of the recently acquired goose-pimples.

"Wow" was all Makoto said as he looked around, he couldn't wait to actually explore this new village. From what he saw, even the villagers seemed different from Suna.

The young child suddenly got a strong scent of a warm delicious breakfast. Spinning around, Makoto ran out of the room he was sleeping in and headed directly towards the Kitchen-that as until the young child realized he had no idea where anything was in this house. He blinked a few times, the kitchen couldn't be that far away, since he could easily smell the mouth watering meal being made.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his violet eyes and tried to listen to any voices. Sure Gaara and his other siblings asked him not to try and listen to the voices, but he was hungry and lost-which was not a good combo for a small 6year old. Unfortunately Makoto was unable to hear any voices. Which confused him, he had always been able to hear the voices.

Shaking his head, he reopened his eyes and looked up and down the hall he was in, "Well, its not like no one wont fine me…right?" Makoto sighed. The child dropped his hands to his sides, then began walking. He walked, and walked, and walked until he almost walked into a door and the breakfast scent was no more. Looking a little flustered, the small child crossed his arms, mumbling about why this house had to be a big house. He turned around and began walking, until he heard it;

'_I've never actually been in this place before.'_

The voices were back, Makoto placed a hand on his head and looked back at the door. He defiantly didn't recognize that guys voice. The white haired boy slowly backed away from the door, was this person friend of foe? He wasn't even a Genin, how would he be able to fight off someone whom had to be way bigger and stronger then himself. It was safe to say that Makoto was trembling in fear.

To make things worse, the person at the door wasn't going to knock, for the door knob began jiggling. Makoto began backing away faster until he felt his back hit something solid. His large violet eyes watered even more as he watched the front door opening.

Standing on the other side of the door was a tall male, whom had blonde spiky hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker type scaring marks on his cheeks. The tall man was wearing all orange, with few black strips on the top, and a headband on his head.

Makoto shut is eyes tight, preparing himself for what he thought as to come.

"What's wrong kid?" the males voice asked, as he walked closer towards the trembling boy, "You lost kid?"

The frightened 6year old shook his head, eyes still shut tight, back close to the wall, '_H-Help me Nii-chan'_ he pleaded in his thoughts. Praying to Kami that his little big brother heard his plea.

Within seconds the red haired male and female were in front of Makoto, ready to protect the child. As soon as the 6year old opened his eyes he saw Gaara and wrapped his arms around the Kage for comfort and protection.

Gaara, whom had a hand on Makoto to keep him calm, looked at the blond who frightened Makoto and blinked a few times, "Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked, no longer seeming as alarmed as before.

"Well…" The blonde, who Gaara called Naruto, scratched the back of his head, "I just came over to see ya. Its been a few years. I didn't mean to scare the kid." He laughed a little, "The kid gonna be okay…right?"

Red bent down, and looked at Makoto, a soft look on her tan face, "Are you alright Makoto?" she asked. A sensors look on her face.

The young child still held close onto Gaara's legs, refusing to let go, or even look at the blonde who scared him. Gaara looked down at his little brother, "Makoto, Naruto wont hurt."

"Makoto…Makoto…" Naruto mumbled to himself, trying to remember where he heard that name before. "AH! I remember now!" Naruto bent down, eye level with the kid, "You're the kid that Gaara said was left at Suna's gates…the kid that him, and his brother and sister had to watch…"

After a little while, Makoto wasn't as afraid of Naruto, and the blonde male offered to show the white haired child around, while Gaara and Red took care of some important business. They had been told that Makoto was unable to hear anyone thinking, while he was lost in the Suna's Embassy. The two red heads had to figure out what was going on, and since they didn't want to worry Makoto, Naruto offered to take Makoto around the village.

So here the two were, walking around the village, in an awkward silence. That was until the blonde deiced to say something. "Hey kid, hungry?" he asked looking down at the white haired child.

Makoto looked up at Naruto, "yes please" he was always told to use manners around his elders. And, well according to Makoto, Naruto was his elder.

Naruto shined a toothy grin at the boy, "great! Then we'll go to Ichiraku's!" and with that, the two headed towards the Ramen stand, to have some food. After the two ate their food, Naruto decided to show Makoto around more.

The two headed towards the training area, as soon as they got their, Makoto hid behind Naruto's legs, trying to keep away from the green blur that was already at the training ground.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked back at the boy, "What's up Makoto?" He then looked out over at the training grounds, and busted out laughing, "You cant be afraid of bushy brows…he's harmless…" he then waves his hand at the blur, "Hey Bushy Brows!"

The 'bushy brows' male had black hair, shaped like a bowl, and eyes that looked like fish. He was wearing a green spandex outfit, with his headband tied around his waist. A smile on his face, shining his bright white teeth, "Naruto! What are you doing here on such a Youthful day? Have you come to train along my side?" The male then blinked his eyes a few times, once he noticed the small white haired child behind Naruto. "Ah what a youthful child!" with in the blink of an eye, he was in front of the boy, bent down and smiling brightly.

Makoto hid his face more, he didn't like to meet new people…at least not in a new village.

"What is your name boy?" The bushy eyed male pointed a thumb at himself, "I'm Rock Lee."

The child peeked out at Lee, "S-Sabaku No M-Makoto"

Lee smiled, "Your Gaara-kun's little brother. Then you shall train with me and I shall take care of you. Then we will go and meet up with your youthful brother, and go for dinner!"

Poor Makoto didn't want to train, he was only 6, he wanted to run to the park and play with the dogs he could hear. But he was stuck with two males who just had to train him.

By the end of the day, Makoto was exhausted, and couldn't wait to go to bed. As soon as he walked into the embassy, he ran to his room, and laid on his bed, and was out within minutes of arriving.

* * *

**Alright, I am completely unhappy with this chapter. But now I've got a major case of the writers block. PLEASE help me if you want this story to continue. Oh and review…**


	10. A Days Work

**AN: I am VERY sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I know I've probably lost over half of my readers on this story alone. Please forgive me, I've been busy with moving out of state, and fixing up the house that we live in now. I know that this chapter that I'm gonna be posting is more of a filler..but at least its something...right? I'll try to update this and my other story more recent...er..fast..anyways. Happy Late Easter...and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 9:**

**A Days Work**

Temari laid on her's and Shikamaru's bed, her hands resting on her, slightly swollen, stomach. Of course, if it wasnt for the said swollen sotmach, then this blonde-haired Suna kunoichi would be out traveling to find her younger brothers; Sabaku No Gaara and Sabaku No Makoto, who had both let a week ago to travel to Konoha for one of Gaara's Kage meetings.

'_ugh...damn it, sit still in the_re,' the blonde thought to the growing infant inside her stomach. Once again the unborn child she was carrying kicked her as hard as it could right in her side. She winced then glared at her bulging belly. "Can't you be like your dad and sleep? or be...I dont know, less active?" she scolded.

It wasn't until Temari heard a slight chuckle at the door, that she noticed she was being watched. Slowly she lifted her emerald orbs up to meet with a pair of dark chocolate male orbs. The Jonin glared up at him. "What? Enjoying the show?" she snapped. Still angry at her fiancee for making her worry so much at the hospital when Makoto had awaken from his coma a few weeks ago.

Shikamaru shoved his hands deep into his pockets and shrugged. "Actually, yes..I am," he smirked, which was unusal for the lazy Jonin. He had yet to have called her 'troublesome,' or said, 'What a drag'. Temari raised an eyebrow at him, causing the Nara Heir to blink a few times in confusion. "Don't give me that look, oh Troublesome One."

Ah! There's the word the blonde was waiting for. The word she both loved and hated at the same time. She had opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when she felt yet, another kick to her side. Wincing she scrunched her face, shutting her eyes tight and grabbing for her side. "Mother...damn it, that one hurt like hell." Taking a deep breath, her face started to relaxe back to its normal soft tone. She laid her head back on her pillow. "As soon as this kid's outta me, I'm grounding it!" She spat through gritted teeth.

The male smirked again and walked towards the woman he loved. "It's going to be troublesome...just as you are." he sat on the edge of their bed, sighed, then also sat back in the bed. "What a drag."

Temari made a slight fist at her side under the blankets. "You...You..." She wasnt sure what he was, so she settled with punching the back of his head. She then attempted to make a nice exit - which would have worked out just fine if she didn't fall back onto the bed (due to the extra amount of weight that was put on her stomach.)

"Itai!" Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Must you be so violent woman?" He then got out of bed and walked over to his fiancee's side, holding out his hand to help up the mumbling woman. "Better?" he asked, going back to rubbing the back of his head. He knew there was going to be a bump there by sundown...'_What a....'_

* * *

_'...drag,'_ Kankuro thought, pulling the sharp shuriken from the wall. The sharp object just barely grazed his shoulder. The puppet-master then began to curse his sister's man for implanting such a saying into his head. If he weren't so afraid of the woman in the room he was attempting to get into, he'd leave the house and kick the lazy male's ass. Taking a deep breath, he stood beside the door, putting a wall between himself and the woman in the room. "Come on Awaii, I didnt mean it in a bad way. Put your daggers up and let me come to bed," he pleaded, not wanting to stand out in the hallway in his boxers.

"Sleep on the couch, you baka!" the black-haired female shouted. The ANBU member was put on bed rest just after Gaara and Makoto left. She had collapsed from heat exhaustion and was banned from any missions until she gave birth. Meaning three more very long months until she could do anything, including seeing her toes. "How is calling me fat a good thing, Kankuro?! You know this isn't my fault! You-" she jammed her finger towards the door in Kankuro's direction, "-did this to me! I sure as hell didnt get myself pregnant, you idiot!" small tears escaped from her green orbs. Damn hormones! Why'd she have to start crying now of all times? She wasn't sad. No, she was mad at Kankuro for calling her fat and putting her through this.

Kankuro peeked his head in the room, then blinked in surprise when he saw a wet substance leaking from her eyes. Worry quickly washed over him. "Awaii? Are you..."

* * *

"...okay?" Gaara asked as he bent down and wiped the small tears from Makoto's purple eyes.

The white-haired child shook his head, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

The teal-eyed Kazekage picked the six year old up and walked to his bed, sitting the boy down and covering him up. "Did someone harm you? Do I need to summon Red?" he asked. Sure he helped take care of the child, but that did not mean he understood what was wrong all the time. Gaara waited for his youngest sibling to answer.

But instead of speaking, the young boy scooted closer to Gaara and laid his head on the kage's lap. Makoto closed his eyes.

Ah, so this was what was wrong. Though Makoto had only made a simple movement, Gaara had been able to recognize it as being Makoto's 'bad dream' movement. "Do you want to talk?"

Usually the child would yawn, shake his head, then fall back asleep. But this time was different. He actually began talking about what was in his nightmare. "I-It was dark, an...and some g-guy tried...hurtin' a..l-little girl. I ha-haded to try an save her b-but I got a b-bad headache, cause I couldn't t-turn it off." A few more stray tears fell from his closed eyes as his voice began to fade, until it was no more. The child was asleep.

Gaara blinked a few times. '_He had to help a young girl? Couldnt turn off the voices?_' he thought to himself. This was definately worth remembering since Makoto hadn't been able to hear any thoughts - except for Naruto's, since they had arrived in Konoha. The red-head obviously wanted to figure this out, but his brain had something else planned for him. The young kage began to feel drowzy and his vision began to blur until all he saw was pure black. He too fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

-**Alright, I'm sorry if this chapter totally sucked. But I dont really know what else to put on this chapter. I wanted to make it a little longer, but..again, I'm still trying to figure out whats wrong. Now, not alot in this chapter is important, its just kinda showing what all the siblings are doing, or had been doing. So..again, this was a filler chapter. Hope you guys like it. and Sorry Red isnt in it. I think I'm gonna make the next chapter a GaaraRed chapter...what do you think? Tell me, in your comments/reviews, which couple you'd like to see in the next chapter. TemaShika? KankAwaii? or GaaraRed?...whoever gets the most votes will be the main couple in the next chapter.-**


	11. The Girl In The Dream

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back with my next chapter! I'm making this one longer, which is why it's taking longer to update it. I hope you guys like this one. It's pretty much about Makoto, Red, and Gaara. It will hopefully be longer then my last chapter, and much better! Don't forget to review/comment it after your done reading it!**

**Chapter 10  
The Girl In The Dream**

Red sat up in her bed, yawning slightly. The red-haired women looked out her window, noticing the bright sun rising up in the sky, welcoming a new sunny day. Smiling to herself, she got out of bed, washed up, and then began to dress in her normal-day kimono. Once she was dressed, she left her room to go and check on the small child she traveled with. She was still his doctor and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Makoto-san…" she slid open the door, a smile on her tan face until she noticed the empty bed. Her hazel eyes widened. "He's gone!"

The Suna medic rushed down the hall until she had reached her destination. Stopping in front of the door, she took a deep breath. '_This is for Makoto. Just suck it up. It's only his room…there's nothing to be nervous about,'_ Red thought to herself, yet couldn't get her own hand to stop from shaking as it reached up to knock on the door.

Just before her hand was able to touch the door, it slid open by itself. The female blinked a few times then noticed the tiny grains of sand that had gathered together to open the door.

"What is wrong?" the young kage asked, startling the young medic back to reality.

Red bowed slightly, to show her respect. "Kazekage-sama!" her voice full of panic, "I'm afraid Makoto-san is missing!" she stated, then raised her head from its bowing position. She then blinked her hazel eyes at the scene in slight confusion. "Wha-?"

The young white-haired child grinned a toothy grin at the doctor and waved a hand at her. "Good morning Red-chan!" he then blinked his purple eyes a few times, tilting his head to the side. "I'm not missing Red-chan. See, I'm right here with onii-chan!" he cheered, motioning to the young crimson-haired male who was sitting on the edge of the large bed in the room.

"But you...and I-" the female sighed, collecting her thoughts, "why weren't you in your room this morning Makoto-san?" she asked, trying to figure it all out.

Makoto looked down, his cheeks slightly pink. "I…I had a bad dr-dream…and came in…in here so onii-chan could pr-protect me," he explained, poking his small fingers together. The young 6 year old didn't enjoy talking of such things. It made him feel embarrassed and scared all over again.

The room was filled with silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Makoto's stomach growled for food. This caused the child to blush, Red to giggle, and Gaara to turn his head towards the noise.

"Maybe we should get you some food," Gaara suggested.

Makoto nodded, hopped off from the bed and rushed off towards the kitchen. He left the two red-heads alone in the room. This (of course) caused the female to blush and avoid eye contact with the male. "A-Ano.." Red spoke up, causing Gaara to look directly at her, "do you…have any meetings to attend to today?"

"No," He simply answered, not understanding the full reason of the question.

"Then…" She began poking her fingers together, a lot like Makoto was doing earlier, "why..don't you take Makoto-san to the park today…?"

Gaara blinked a few times. "Why? He is happy here."

"True," Red nodded, "but, I am sure he'd like to go out and play, while at the same time spending extra time with you."

"Would you be going along?" he asked, as if it was no big deal.

Again she blushed, her face was now red as her hair. "If…If you would like for me to come.."

Gaara nodded slightly. "I am sure Makoto would not want you to be alone here."

"I..I see.." Reds voice sounded slightly disappointed. '_So, he only wants me to come for Makoto…not because he wants to spend time with me…_'

After the two finished talking, Red left to cook breakfast. She also prepared a few rice balls for a lunch at the park. Once they were done, the three of them left to head towards the park.

The young child smiled up at his older brother. "Thank you for taking me to the park onii-chan!"

"Hn," Gaara nodded.

With that, the young child ran towards the other playing children, leaving the two read-heads alone once again. The pair continued on into the park in an awkward silence.

Makoto ran straight for the swings. The white-haired child loved sitting on the swings for as long as he could remember. There was nothing greater than feeling the wind blow through his hair and on his face, along with feeling as though he could fly to the moon and back. Smiling he began to kick his feet back and forth.

'_Help me!'_

"Huh?" the 6 year old stopped swinging and looked around. '_I thought? That sounded alot like the same little girl I saw in my dream last night.'_ A slight blush appeared on his tan cheeks as a flash of the little girl's face was placed in his mind.

'_Someone! Anyone!'_

Makoto got off his swing and began to look around. '_Should I tell onii-chan and Red-chan about the voice?_' he asked himself. Nodding, he turned to run towards the two red-heads; but quickly stopped when he saw the young, light-blue haired girl from his dreams. His purple eyes widened slightly as he began slowly inching his way towards the girl. She seemed to be trying to hide in a small tunnel that was meant to be played in. "A-Are you okay?" he asked, as he drew closer to the tunnel.

The small girl was wearing a torn and dirty dark colored kimono. Her long, light-blue hair cascading over her shoulders. Her face was buried in her knees, which were close to her chest with her arms wrapped around them - as if she let them go, her legs would fall off. Slowly the child looked up, revealing bright yellow orbs. She looked scared, dirty, alone and very sad. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaken and beaten. '_They can't find me! I don't wanna go back!'_ she shouted in her head, causing Makoto to flinch and retreat a step back.

Makoto shut his eyes and grabbed his head. It had been a long week since he had heard any voices. And now he's hearing this girl's voice loud and clear. It was giving him a headache. "I…won't take you back," He stated, opening one eye and glancing at her, "my name's Sabaku no Makoto…what's yours?"

The young girl blinked her bright eyes a few times as she looked at the boy. '_He seemed to be in pain. And somehow knew what I was thinking…but that's…not possible. Right?' _she slowly started to let her legs go and stretch them out into a standing position. "I'm…I'm Shi-Shiori His..Hissori."

Makoto nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of men shouting. Hissori too heard the noise, and ran to hide behind the young boy, her eyes shut tight. "D-Don't let them get me Mak..Makoto-kun!" she pleaded, her body shaking even more than before.

The young Sabaku child nodded his head. '_Don't worry Hissori-chan, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let my dream come true.'_ He then put on a brave face and looked towards the shouting.

After a few minutes, a group of merchant men came rushing in from the shadows. All of which were glaring directly at the scared little girl.

"Hand her over," one of the men demanded. His voice was deep and scary to the two young children, causing them both to jump back slightly.

"N-no," Makoto stuttered, glaring at the man while trying to protect Hissori at the same time.

"Little brat, I said hand her over! She stole something from us, and we want it back!" the same man shouted, this time reaching forward as though he was going to smack the small child. The man's hand was quickly covered in golden sand, stopping him from any further action. "What the-?!"

Not long after that, Gaara appeared between the men and the children, an angry look in his teal eyes. "What do you want with these two?" His voice, low and demanding.

None of the men spoke, they all seemed too afraid of the red-haired male in front of them.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything from the men, he looked back at Makoto and Hissori. "Why did these men try to hit you, Makoto?"

"Th-They wanted to h-hurt Hi..Hissori-chan" Makoto answered, still a little shaken by the men before him.

"I see." Though Gaara had no idea who this 'Hissori' was, he still was not going to put up with these men trying to hurt his little brother. Looking back at the men with his cold teal eyes, he demanded that they leave the small children alone and to never bother them again. Whatever the girl had done, he would be sure to fix it.

* * *

**-Alright, I'm gonna end it there. Why? Cause when I tried to cont. it, it just..sounded dumb. So I don't wanna ruin this chapter with rambling of nothingness…What do you think? Was it better then the last chapter? Is it surprising that he actually met the little girl from his dream? Why do you think the men wanted to hurt Hissori? Well…that's all I got. Please oh PLEASE review/comment, they help me write faster!-**


	12. The Talk

**AN: Alright, nothing really to say this time, Just enjoy the chapter. Its gonna be nothing but Makoto, Red, Gaara, and Hissori. ^_^ Hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 11:  
The Talk**

After Gaara had paid for the items that Hissori had stolen, he and the two children and Red, all headed back to the Suna Embassy. They obviously couldn't go back to the park, not when Makoto insisted that they head back. The young 6 year old had never seemed so serious about something in his short life. It seemed a bit strange to the Kazekage.

Once they arrived at their destination, Red took Hissori to get washed up, while Gaara and Makoto waited in the main room.

"Onii-chan?" Makoto mumbled. He was kicking his feet back and forth while sitting in a chair, looking down at his dusty blue sandals.

"Yes?" Gaara looked at the white-haired child.

"Do you like Red-chan?" he asked, looking up at his teal-eyed big brother. Curiosity colored his facial features. His purple eyes blinked a few times, and he tilted his head to one side slightly as he awaited his big brother's answer.

Gaara had a slightly confused look. "I don't think ill of her," He answered truthfully, thus confusing the child. Makoto looked completely lost.

"But..do you _like_, like her? Like onee-chan likes Shika?" Makoto probed.

The red-head thought a minute about the question. Did he like Red? Well, he didn't not like her. But he wasn't sure of how he exactly felt. Maybe he did. But if he did, would she return the feelings? Shaking his head slightly, he looked at his youngest sibling. "It is complicated," He finally answered, after a long silence.

"How?" Again he was confused. He continued, "Onii-chan, I think Red-chan likes you. And she's nice, and pretty, and caring…" he continued listing the positive things about the crimson-haired female medic, while kicking his legs back and forth again. "….and pretty-"

"You've said that," Gaara interrupted after hearing Makoto say 'pretty' at least three times.

"Oh…" He blinked a few times, then shrugged. "Well, she is. And I like her onii-chan…so you gotta like her too. Kay?" he finished off with a big toothy grin.

The Suna kage blinked a few times. "Oh?" he raised an invisible eyebrow, "If you like someone, then I must like them too?"

"Yep!" Makoto cheered, throwing his tiny fist in the air then giggled slightly.

The brotherly bonding ended there though, due to the small (cleaner) light blue-haired little girl quickly running into the room. Hissori headed directly over towards Makoto. The young girl had yet to of stopped shaking since they had returned to the Suna Embassy.

Red soon followed after Hissori. She let out a relieved sigh and crossed her arms. This caused Gaara to look her direction. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Red glanced at him, then at Hissori, then back at Gaara. "Can..we talk?" Gaara nodded, and the Suna medic added, "Alone?"

"Hn,"

And the two walked out, leaving the two children in the room alone.

Makoto looked at Hissori. Her light-blue hair was now washed and in two braids. She was wearing a red kimono, and her many cuts and bruises were all washed, cleaned and covered. "Are you all better now Hissori-chan?"

Hissori looked at the white-haired boy. She nodded slightly, still shaking. "Is…is your big brother gonna turn me in?" she asked, "I don't wanna go back, Makoto-kun. I.." She looked down. '_He's gonna make me go back. His big brother's the Kazekage…he's gotta…'_ Her thoughts were full of sorrow and pain.

Makoto's face softened and he wrapped his arms around the young girl. "Onii-chan won't make you go back Hissori-chan. I promise," He assured the child.

She blinked a few times, hesitating to hug him back. "Makoto-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked. She knew what a hug was, but she didn't understand why he was hugging her now.

"Well" He said, finally releasing her from his hug, "Onee-chan always says that hugs make everything all better, and help others smile. B-But if its-"

He was interrupted by the quick embrace of the small girl. "Thank you Makoto-kun!" she smiled. '_I hopefully won't have to run anymore,'_ she thought to herself, '_maybe I won't be alone anymore…'_

Makoto blinked a few times after hearing her thoughts. "Hissori-chan.." He said as he pulled away, "where's your mommy and daddy?"

The small girl looked down, not wanting to answer the simple, yet painful question. "I…I dunno…" she then shook her head and forced back a yawn. "I'm tired…" she laid her head on Makoto's shoulder and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

Red and Gaara stood in the hallway, not too far from the main room. They wanted to keep a close eye on the two 6 year olds.

"Gaara, I think that girl has been living on her own," She looked worried, "she's got scrapes all over her arms and legs, and looked as though she hadn't showered in weeks..."

The kage male nodded in agreement. "She has been stealing to eat. The merchants that were at the park stated that she had been stealing from them for a month."

"And they couldn't catch her until just now?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know."

"Gaara, we can't turn her in to the Hokage. She's just a child. She was only trying to survive." Red looked down. "The poor girl probably doesn't have any family to take care of her. Can't we..I don't know bring her back to Suna with us?" the women asked. She then glanced into the main room, wanting to check on the two children. "Look at her, Gaara. She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

The kage looked into the main room and saw the two 6 year olds asleep on the oversized chair. "I would have to talk to the Hokage, to make sure the girl does not have any relatives here, and to make sure she does-"

He was silenced by the tight, yet gentle, embrace of the red-haired medic. His body stiffened and his eyes slightly widened. This women (who had to of known of his past) was standing here, hugging him. Was she insane?

"Thank you Gaara-kun!" She smiled, until it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was hugging the Kazekage! Quickly releasing him, she looked down. A deep blush spread over her cheeks. "Go-Gomenasai!" She bowed slightly, then turned and quickly ran down the hall to her own room.

'_Definitely a weird women,'_ the kage thought to himself as he watched Red vanish into her room.

* * *

**-Alright, here's a short chapter. Sorry its kinda just like..a silly gaaraxred moment…I had to put it in there. I know both Gaara and Makoto were interrupted by hugs, but…well, they were talkin to girls..lol. Idk..okay that's not smart, but oh well. Deal with it! It's my story!! I'll do what I want with it! Oh I was talkin to my friend, Red, the other day, and she said I should continue my story "Kankuro Discovers FanFictions". Well I told her that I would of continued it, but I don't know what I would write. Then we got to talkin, and I might have an idea, but…I don't wanna waste my time writing/typing it if no one would read it. If you would read it, tell me in your comment/review..and if I get enough people saying that they'll read and review it, then I'll write/type it. Kay? Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter..yadda yadda..thats it…Until next time-**


	13. 31st Day

**AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I don't think I have a lot to say this time, just that I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Chapter 12:  
31****st**** Day  
**

31 days, 4 weeks. No matter how Gaara looked at it, he had stayed too long in Konoha. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get back to the dry weather, the sandy buildings, and his comfy black office chair. The only reason the kage had stayed in Konoha was because his younger brother had enjoyed playing with his newest friend, Shiori Hissori, at the green park.

But now it was time to go. When he brought it up with Makoto, the young child had insisted that they stay another day.

"Makoto, we need to go back to Suna," Gaara would say.

"Onii-chan, one more day!" Makoto would respond with a pleading look in his big purple eyes.

And of course Gaara would cave, and they would stay later. Until this day, the 31st day.

The young light blue-haired girl ran through the village as fast as her tiny legs could take her. '_Almost there,'_ she thought, '_Makoto-kun, if you can hear me. I need to talk,'_She thought again. She hoped her white-haired friend could hear her. Huffing and puffing, the girl kept her mouth shut and her legs moving.

There was shouting heard behind her, but she wasn't about to stop and ask questions. She knew what they wanted, and she wasn't about to give it back. She had finally arrived at the embassy, opening the front door wide open.

"Makoto-kun!" she shouted, running down the embassy halls, "Makoto-kun!" She shouted once again, still getting no response. She opened her mouth once again, while rounding a corner, taking a deep breath, "Ma—"

_SMACK!_

The two 6 year olds collided and fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ sound. Both now holding their faces, groaning in pain.

"Itai," Makoto groaned, then glanced up at Hissori, "A-Are you o—"

"Makoto-kun!" the light blue-haired girl interrupted, "We gotta leave!" she shouted, ignoring the growing bump on her forehead.

The young boy blinked a few times. "Why?" he asked. a worried yet confused look crossed his young tan face.

"'C-Cause they're comin…" she looked down, a sad look now on her face, "I-I don't want-"

Makoto silenced her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hissori-chan, I won't let them hurt you. I'll ask onii-chan if we can leave soon," He assured her with a toothy grin.

Hissori felt her cheeks warming up. '_He…He's really gonna help me,'_ she thought as she began to smile back. "Th-Thank you Makoto-kun!"

* * *

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Makoto called, running into his brother's room. He slammed open the doors, running straight into the room. "Oni-" he stopped, tilted his head to the side and blinked his purple eyes a few times. "Red-chan? What're you doin?" he asked, looking very confused.

The red-haired medic quickly jumped away from the red-haired kage. A massive blush flushed her face as she began poking her fingers together. "I-I w..was just…h-helping your…your brother," She stuttered, looking to the side and away from both males in the room. "I..I'll le-leave you tw-two alone…" and with that she quickly stumbled out of the room. '_He didn't see anything…he didn't see anything…I kissed him…I can't believe I kissed the Kazekage,'_ she thought as she left the room.

Blinking a few more times, Makoto looked at Gaara. "Onii-chan…? Did Red-chan kiss you?" he asked, hearing her think the word at least.

The Kazekage looked at his brother. "I think so." He answered. Being that it would have been his first kiss from the opposite sex, he didn't really know how to react. Clearing his throat, he decided a change of subject was needed. "Did you need something Makoto?"

"Um…oh! Yeah!" he walked up to Gaara, "Onii-chan! We gotta go back to Suna!" he proclaimed, a serious look now on his face, "Hissori-chan is bein chased again! So we gotta take her away!"

"I see…" Gaara had already spoken with the Hokage and asked her about the young girl.

**-Flash Back-**

"_Ah! Gaara, what the hell brings you here?" the drunken blonde-haired female kage asked as she downed another glass of sake._

_Gaara sat in a chair in her office, facing her. "Shiori Hissori, what do you know of her?" he asked, getting straight to the point. _

_Tsunade blinked a few times, and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she a little young Gaara? I mean sure she's cute-for a boy, but young…Really REALLY young," She pointed out. _

_The young Suna kage looked confused, blinking his teal eyes. "Too young? He is Makotos age…yes?"_

_The Hokage began busting up laughing. "You're-You're hooking up your-your little adoptive brother with a-a thief?"_

'A thief..so they were not lying,' _Gaara thought to himself, as Tsunade went on about how Hissori (the small 6 year old that his brother had become attached to) had arrived in Konoha one stormy night alone. As soon as the girl had arrived, there had been all sorts of robberies. They had been unable to actually pin the crimes on Hissori, so they couldn't question her about anything. _

"_You wanna take this girl with you? If so, be careful. She may be small but she can steal just about anything," She warned._

**-End of Flash back-**

"We will leave at morning," He stated, now standing from his bed.

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Kay!"

The next day Gaara, Red, Makoto, and Hissori all woke up early and left the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They were now on their way back to the Village Hidden in the Sand. While traveling, the two 6 year olds were in their own little world, talking about everything and anything they could. Makoto, who had noticed all of the small things on the way to Konoha, was trying to show off to Hissori. Naming off all the small animals that he knew, then saying he'd make sure none of the bigger animals would hurt her when its night time and they were sleeping. This of course didn't matter much to Hissori, for she had already traveled on her own when she was younger. But she wouldn't bother to tell Makoto that. She liked the fact that the young Sabaku child was willing to protect her at night.

**-End of chapter. Alright, I know its horribly short, and not very…interesting. But I had to get them out of Konoha..lol. Anyways. The next chapter will be MUCH MUCH More interesting. I promise! I kinda know what I want to happen…thanks for reading..tell me what you think…you know the routine. Lol.-**


	14. Last Night

**AN: Alright, I got a comment on my last chapter, stating that my chapters are slowly getting slower…so what do I do? I actually take time for this chapter. So thank you Miss T Hyuga for snapping me into shape. This chapter is for you. I hope this isn't slow like my other chapters. I think it isn't. I stayed up till 4AM writing this chapter. LOL and its 9 pages long…so that's gotta mean something..right? Well anyways, I'll get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 13  
Last Night**

Sleep; one thing that was taken advantage for. Something that is greatly missed when you have something kicking your bladder, or not being able to hold down your dinner, or suddenly getting the erge to have a pickled Sunday. All of which only happened at midnight, no sooner no later. It's as though an alarm goes off at that exact time.

It happened every night-except this night. This particular night she was not woken by having to use the bathroom, lose her dinner, or get a weird craving. No tonight was she was woken up by a sharp pain in her side. Quickly sitting up, and grabbing her 9month bump, she took a deep sharp breath, then slowly releasing it. Now usually after she does this a couple times, it stops. But this time…this time it didn't stop.

Turning to her side, she set her feet-something she hadn't seen in 2 months-on the ground, feeling the cool hard wood on her bare underfoot. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off her bed, with much trouble and started wobbling out of her room.

Still feeling the jabbing pain, she stood close to the wall, in case her legs gave out-which has happened before. Eventually she made her way to the kitchen, only to freeze in her steps when she felt a small flicker of unfamiliar chakra. Cursing under her breath at herself for forgetting her Kunai in her room, she took another small step towards the intruder. "Whoever you are, get the hell out before I attack!" she demanded, feeling another wave of pain, this time causing her to gasp in pain, and grab her stomach, "St-stop damn…damn it!" she shouted, as the pain increased.

"I…I was hungry" the intruder stuttered, stepping towards the pained women, reveling a small figure, with long light-blue hair, and bright yellow eyes. "It…It wont hap—" she froze, looking down, then blinked a few times in confusion, "Aren't you…too old to pee yourself onee-chan?"

"Wha-?" She looked down attempting to look at the floor beneath her, of course failing, due to the size of her stomach. It wasn't until she stepped back, and noticed her toes were slightly cooler than before, that she knew what was happening. "Oh shit!"

**-3 Months Earlier-**

Gaara, Red, Makoto, and Hissori all arrived in Suna, none of them injured, none of them being chased. All of them safe and sound.

As soon as they reached the village, Red had to return to the hospital, while Gaara had to go back to his office, leaving the two 6 year olds to do their own thing.

As Gaara walked into his office, he was greeted by his sister. Whom was sitting in her brothers black comfy chair, her hands resting her on bulging stomach, "Hey little brother…bout time you got back." She smiled, " I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come back, and I was gonna have to come down there and drag you back home." She was joking-or Gaara hoped.

"Hello Temari" he walked towards his desk, desperately wanting to sit in his black comfy chair. "How are you doing?" He asked, trying not to force her out of his chair, no matter how much he longed for it, he couldn't force his pregnant sister from his black comfy chair-no matter how much he wanted to just sit down, and get to work. He just couldn't do it….could he?

"Are you listening to me Gaara?" Temari asked, her arms crossed. After a few minutes of silence, Temari smirked, "The look on your face tells me you have no idea what I'm talking about. You were day dreaming." Shaking her head, she uncrossed her arms, "What were you dreaming about?" she asked, leaning her elbows on Gaara's desk.

"I was not dreaming." The red head simply stated. There was no way Sabaku No Gaara would be caught day dreaming, especially when it was about a chair.

"Really?" Temari sat back in the chair, raising her eyebrow, "What'd I ask you then?"

Gaara stood there for a minute, thinking about what his sister could of asked him. There were really only 2 questions she would ask him; How the Trip went? Or How Makoto was doing? Gaara was lucky that both had the same answer. "Fine" Gaara answered.

"Fine? Fine? Gaara, exactly where is fine?" She asked, "I asked where Makoto was, after telling you the gender of my kid." She stood, walked over towards her brother, placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "Whoever she is, don't get her pregnant. It's a total bitch." And then she left the office.

Gaara blinked a few times, then walked over towards his desk more, and sat in his black comfy chair. He wasn't thinking about a girl, defiantly not a red haired, hazel eyed Suna medic…Defiantly not her.

* * *

Temari sighed, placing her hands on her stomach, "Seriously? Can't you not kick me for once?"

"ONEE-CHAN!!"

The blond grinned, she would know that little voice anywhere. Turning around, she saw the small white haired boy running towards her, behind him was a small light-blue haired girl. Now this, Gaara didn't mention. Makoto hugged his big sister-or at least as much as his tiny arms could reach.

"Who's your little friend?" The blond asked, eyeing the blue haired girl.

Makoto smiled big, "Onee-chan, this is Hissori-chan. Hissori-chan, this is onee-chan!"

Hissori blinked up at Temari, "Whoa! She's fat!" the young girl looked in awe at the blond.

"Why you little-?!" Temari looked as though she was able to attack, but for some reason, her entire body froze. Which only seemed to piss her off even more. "Damn it Shikamaru! Let go of me NOW!"

Shikamaru sighed, as he walked towards his fiancé, "You are a very troublesome women, and you shouldn't be trying to tackle a little girl for saying your fat. You know you're not fat, it's because of the baby." He explained, trying to calm Temari down, having gone through this at least once every day. There was always one sorry sap who called Temari fat…she was almost as bad as Chouji was when someone had called him the 'f' word.

Makoto looked at his friend, "Hissori-chan, maybe we should go…onee-chan can be scary when she's mad."

And with that, the two children left. The young boy wanting to introduce his friend to his bigger brother.

"Now, Hissori-chan, bigger onii-chans girlfriends kinda big too. But don't point it out. Bigger onii-chan says that girls done like it when you call them fat. So…don't say anything." He warned, then walked into Kankuros house, looking around. "Bigger Onii-chan!"

The only sound that was heard was a loud crash, and scream. This sound, caused the two 6 year olds to quickly run up the stairs. One they were up the stairs, the two ran into the room, only to see Kankuro rubbing his head, a broken lamp behind him, and an irritated-very-pregnant black haired female sitting on the bed with her arms crossed.

Makoto blinked a few times, opened his mouth, then was interrupted by his light-blue haired friend. "What'd you do you big meanie head?!" she shouted, glaring at Kankuro, while walking towards Awaii.

"Who…are you?" Awaii asked, her face becoming more soft as she looked at the young girl.

"I'm Shiori Hissori!" She smiled, holding out her hand.

"heh" Awaii shook her hand, "I'm Awaii-Lynne"

After that moment the two were unseperatable. Hissori even moved in with her and Kankuro. Whenever Makoto would stop Hissori and ask her why she was so close to Awaii. She'd just smile and walk off towards the dark haired women's room. Never once did she give him an answer.

**-3 months later-**

"K-KANKURO!" Awaii shouted, unable to move. She was afraid she'd slip in the puddle between her legs. When there was no sign of the puppet master awakening, Awaii let out another grunt in pain, "H-Hissori…go wake….h-him up!"

The light blue haired girl nodded, then rushed to the room. "Kankuro! You gotta—" she froze right in her steps when she saw a tall figure standing over Kankuro, with a bloody kunai in his hands.

The tall figure took a step towards the young girl, causing her to fall backwards, and her bright eyes widen.

* * *

Panting, the dark haired women was having troubles standing, '_What's taking them so lo—Damn it this hurts!'_ she thought as another wave of pain hit her, this one knocking her to the ground, causing Awaii to hit her head on the edge of the kitchen counter, knocking her unconscious. The last thing the dark haired women remembered hearing was the sound of a screaming little girl, then her world went black, and all the pain went away.

**-How was that? Lol. I hope you guys liked it. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. So, whose the tall figure? Will Kankuro, Awaii and Hissori be okay? Tell me what you guys thought. I expect a lot of comments/reviews for this chapter. I worked extra hard on it. Okay, so maybe it's not super long, but its longer-and more exciting-then the last couple chapters…yes? Anyways, until next time.-**


	15. Working and Broken Water

**AN: Alright, this chapter MIGHT be a little long, but it's not going to be nearly as…action packed…so that was just a warning..Happy Wednesday.**

**Chapter 14:  
Working and Broken Waters**

"Hey Awaii-" Temari froze as she opened the front door. Her teal eyes widened as she saw the dark-haired women on the floor, unconscious. Rushing as fast as her legs could carry her pregnant body over towards the female, she began to worry more. "Awaii, hey Awaii. Wake up!" she tried a few more times to awaken her. Gritting her teeth, she bit her thumb. '_Screw the rules,_' she thought as she began to use her summoning jutsu. As soon as Kamatari was summoned, she ordered the weasel to go for help.

Not even 5 minutes later, help arrived and took Awaii to the hospital. Temari of course followed straight after, only to freeze in her steps, causing one of the many medics to bump into her. "Gomen Temari-Sama," The look of worry on Temari's face caused the medic to ask her, "are you in pain?"

Shaking her head, she turned and looked towards the house. "Kankuro and Hissori..they should of…" She then took off back towards the house. '_Damnit Kankuro, I'm supposed to avoid shit like this.'_

Walking into the house, she waddled back to her brother's room, only to have her fears confirmed. "K-Kankuro…" She put her hand over her mouth, taking a step back. "Kan…Kankuro w-what…happened?"

"Temari-Sama! Temari-Sama!" a few medics screamed as they rushed over to the stunned kunoichi. One of the medics turned to see what she was looking at, then rushed towards the wounded shinobi in the bed, while the other rushed to Temari's side.

"Temari-Sama! You need to listen to me. Temari-Sama! You-"

"WHAT?!" She shouted, as her head snapped towards the trembling medic. The poor guy was probably new, and didn't know how to act. '_That'd be my luck the dumb shit didn't know what the hell he was—wait, his lips are moving…and no words? Did I scare him that bad?'_ Sighing, she finally concentrated enough to actually hear what he was saying.

"-Broke!" he shouted, in a panicked tone.

Now confused, Temari blinked her eyes a few times. "What? What's broke? Is Kankuro alright?" She asked, now worrying herself even more than before.

The medic shook his head, "He's already been taken to the hospital. But-"

"But nothing.." Temari rolled her eyes as she spun to leave, only to have a hard, kicking pain in her stomach. Grunting in pain she braced herself against the wall. "W-what the…hell's-?" Another wave of pain.

"Temari-Sama, you need to get to the hospital. Your water broke!"

Looking down, she did notice the water between her legs. "Aw fuck…"

* * *

Sighing to himself, he sat in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs and waited anxiously. '_So, Kankuro's been stabbed, Awaii's knocked unconscious and gone into labor. Temari's gone in an early labor, and Hissori has gone missing without a single trace…I wonder if Gaara knows of any of this?'_ The Nara male wondered as he lifted his head and glanced around. '_If he does know…he would have been here by now.'_ Yawning, he stretched his back slightly then looked at the door his fiancé was in. '_It has been almost 3 hours now…I wonder how everything else is going-'_ he paused a minute when he heard Temari threaten a very important part of his body. Clearing his throat, he unconsciously covered that area as an attempt to protect it from any harm. "What a drag…"

* * *

Gaara was sitting in his office, filling out some paper work when he had received the news. It was lucky enough that Makoto had already gone to the academy so he had no idea what was going on. At least Gaara hoped that was the case. Makoto was very smart for a 6 year old, so there was a good chance of him already knowing something was wrong.

Rubbing his temples, the Kazekage ordered an ANBU team to search for the light blue-haired 6 year old. He wanted to find her before Makoto began to panic.

Shutting his eyes for a quick second, he felt a familiar chakra signature enter his office. "How are they?" he asked, without opening his eyes. This particular person was no threat to him, he had no reason to open his eyes…yet.

"Ahh…Kazekage-sama…"

Gaaras eyes snapped open and his body stiffened. As soon as his eyes opened they glared at the pale being before him. Without a single word, he began to send a wave of deadly sand towards the enemy.

"I wouldn't do that…" he hissed, he then his lips quirked into a very sly smile, "you might hurt her, then who would help your brother?" With that said, he pulled the frightened red-haired medic closer to him, as though he was trying to hug her.

Reluctantly Gaara's sand retreated back to his gourd. "what do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth. His fist clinched tightly under his desk, drawing blood from his palm and turning his knuckles white

"Hmm…" he began walking around the office, "you should know…" He stopped at one of the many pictures that was placed in Gaaras office. Using his free hand, he reached up to grab the picture that had all four siblings in it. "I hear your family is getting bigger today. Your becoming an unc-"

Just before he was able to actually grab hold of the picture, Gaara shot a wave of sand at the enemy male, pinning him to the wall; at the same time he used more sand to pull Red out of harm's way and behind him. "Do not speak of my family…EVER!" his voice carried poison in it, "you made a mistake, coming here in person…Orochimaru."

The snake-like man began laughing. "You think I would bless you with my presense? HAH! You are not as smart as I had anticipated. I overestimated you," His face then went serious, "either you hand over your mind-reading 'little brother' or I destroy your precious village." Before Gaara or Red could say anything, Orochimaru began to melt back into the sand colored wall. "You have a week Gaara…try running and I will kill everyone right then and there." And then he was gone, leaving the two red-heads to soak in the new information they had just received.

* * *

Groaning slightly, the black-haired female began to open her emerald eyes, only to shut them tightly because of the bright lights above her. '_Damn it, I swear if that's the damn bright light I'm suppose to walk into, someone is going to have to dim it down before I go walking into anything,' _She thought to herself just as a large wave of pain rushed to her head. She let out a loud shrill scream in pain as her body tensed. '_Pain…that is a good sign…that means I'm not…dead…thank Kami-sama.'_ Her emerald eyes then snapped open and her body shot up from bed. "Kankuro!" she gasped, only to grab at her head and double over in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Not even three minutes later, a few medic ninja rushed into the room. "Awaii-san, you must lay back down. You are not well enough to be up and about."

Ignoring their orders, the black-haired ANBU female began getting out of bed, huffing something under her breath. One of her hands on her flattened stomach, the other on her head. None of the medics were able to decode what she had said, so they continued to try and get her to lay back on her bed.

"Awaii-san, lay back down before you-"

"Where….a-are th-they?" she asked, interrupting the medic and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him violently. "H-how are…are they d-damn it!?"

"Calm down Awaii-san, please lay down now," The medic's face became more serious, "Awaii-san, you hit your head and knocked yourself unconscious, and could possibly have a concussion. Not to mention you just went through a cesarean section, and could bleed internally if you move around too much." Realizing the stubborn female wasn't going to listen to him, he sighed. "If we bring in your son and daughter, will you lay back down?"

Awaii looked at the medic, "I ha..had a boy and…girl? They…they are okay?" she asked. The medic nodded and she released his shoulders, then turned and began walking back to her hospital bed side. "I…I want t-to see…them," she demanded after laying back once again, holding onto her stomach.

"Hai Awaii-sanm" and with that most of the medics left the room, leaving only male medic (she lashed out at ) in the room. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't leave the room and search for Kankuro.

While the two waited, Awaii glanced at the medic. "Is he…did he-?" she couldn't bring herself to ask him. She wanted, no she had to know if he was…well.

The medic looked down. "He is still alive, but…" his voice lowered, full of despair, "he…hasn't woken up yet." He then looked at Awaii. "Gomen Awaii-san, but…I can't tell you anymore than that."

"When can I..I see him?" she asked. Even if he wasn't awake, she wanted to be by his side. Let him know that she was okay.

Shaking his head, the medic replied, "I'm not sure. Right now, you need to work on your recovery. Focus on yourself and your newborn children."

At that moment, a different medic walked in the room. She was carrying two small, sleeping blue and pink baby-bundles. She walked over to Awaii's side and placed one child in each of her arms. After making sure that the ANBU female wouldn't drop the babies, she turned to leave the room, nodding for the remaining medic to also leave.

Awaii looked down at the two babies. Both had a small tuff of black hair. She was unable to see their eyes because they were asleep, but she had hoped that they had Kankuro's eyes; so they'd have a little bit of both of them. Smiling a little, the female whispered, "I…I promise to take…care of you both." With that, she bent over and kissed them both on the tops of their heads. This woke the two babies up, causing them to open their small eyes. Their eye-color finally revealed. Once she saw the colors, she smiled a little bigger. One had her eyes, the other had their father's. It was then that she knew their names. She looked at the blue bundle (who'm had her eyes) and said, "Sabaku No Kei," and then looked to the girl, "Sabaku No Rei." They were the names that Kankuro had suggested and they were the names that fit them both the most.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the chapter. Kei means: ****1) "blessed, lucky," 2) "excellent," 3) "respect," 4) "square jewel," or 5) "wise" and Rei means: 1) "bell," 2) "nothing, zero" or 3) "lovely," 4) "spirit." Alright, since they are twins, I had to make their names go together..lol. Next chapter I'll bring in Temari and Shikamarus baby, along with Makoto and Hissori. So where you guys surprised at who attacked? And do you think Gaara will hand Makoto over in order to save the village? Which is more important? Am I rambling? And will I update tomorrow? All on which you will find out on the next chapter of "The Fourth Sand Sibling"! Alright, I doubt I'll update tomorrow, but I'll try. Again, hope you guys like. Tell me what you THINK will happen, and what you WANT to happen. Ohh and please don't forget to review/comment. **


	16. Past and Present

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to write it, but I think you'll think it's worth it. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I shall start typing it now!**

**Chapter 15**

**Past and Present**

Groaning slightly, the petit light blue haired girl began sitting up rubbing the back of her head. Her frightened yellow eyes looking around her. She couldn't see anything, but the darkness, "H-Hello?" she called out, then listened, only to hear her call coming back to her. Tears began to weld up in her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest, and began hugging them closer to her body. She felt scared and alone...she hated this feeling. She thought being in Suna with Makoto and his family, she'd never have to feel this alone again, yet here she was alone....alone and scared.

_"Hissori!" A cherry women's voice called out, walking into a young child's room. The women had long black hair with bright yellow eyes. Her arms crossed as she looked around the dirty room, sighting, she shook her head, "Hissori, where are you hunny?" She listened, and waited, but heard nothing. "oh well...I guess this means I'll have to go to the market all alone, looking at all the different inventions..." She sighed, once again, "...I wish I knew a certain little-"_

_"Mommy!" a small light blue haired girl shouted as she ran out from under her bed, crashing into her mother's legs, giggling, "I gunna hewp mommy!" _

_Smiling the women looked down at the child, then picked her up, holding her close, "Here's my girl. you ready to go sweetie?" she asked, looking into the bright happy yellow eyes that looked back into hers._

_The girl nodded, "Uh-huh! I weady mommy!" she smiled brightly, wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck, "wets go!" she cheered, her bright smile still on her happy face._

_"Alright sweetie" She kissed her daughters cheek, and the two left to go to the market._

_The two began walking through the markets, pointing out all the different gadgets, sometimes pointing out the few things that were wrong with them, what was right, what they loved and defiantly what they hated._

_"Mommy..." the small girl yawned, as she rest her head on her mother's shoulder, yawning slightly as her bright yellow eyes began closing. _

_"Yes Hissori hunny?" the women looked at her child, kissing the top of her head, smoothing out her light blue hair. _

_"I..." Hissori yawned again, "I wuv yoo mommy..." she mumbled as she fell asleep on her mother's shoulder._

_A small smile appeared on the black haired women's face, " I Love you so much my little inventor" she then began walking down the streets towards her house. _

_Once in the house, the dark haired women laid Hissori in her bed, then left to go clean up around the house, humming slightly to herself-until there was a pounding sound on her door. Glancing at the door, she began drying off her hands._

_Another Pound._

_Sighing aloud, she began walking towards the door, "Coming..." she then opened the door, and glared, "What do you want?" she asked, her cheery smile no more._

_Standing before her was a tall light blue haired male, with dark deadly eyes, "What else would I want? I've come for her, I've come to take my daughter...she doesn't belong with you." and with that said, he jammed a large knife into her gut._

_The women's-once-bright eyes became dull and wide as her body fell to the ground with a loud **thud** noise._

_"M-Mommy?" young Hissori cried, staring at her mother's bloodied body. Her yellow orbs widened, as she ran towards her mother, "Mommy!" She shouted, reaching for the women._

_Smirking slightly, the male disappeared, then reappeared in front of the terrified girl, picking her up just before she was able to touch her dying mother. "Your coming with me Hissori..."_

_"NO!" She screamed, "NO MOMMY HEWP!" she shouted again and again as the man carried her away._

_The man raced Hissori out of the village, and into the depths of the dark cold forest. In his arms was a hysterical 4 year old kicking and screaming to get free. _

_"Wet go! I gotta hewp mommy!" she kept shouting, over and over again, while punching the man's back._

_"Ugh..." he stopped running, set Hissori down on the ground, bent down on his knees, and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look Hissori, your moms dead, but you've still got your dad..." he tried to give her a comforting smile to the teary eyed girl, "I'm here for you baby girl." _

_Hissori glared at the man, and kicked him in the shin. Causing him to let her go, allowing her to run as fast as her legs would carry her. Where she was running too.__.__.that she wasn't sure of, but she knew she had to get back to her mommy, and away from the crazy man who hurt her._

_"Get Back Here Hissori!" the blue haired male shouted, as she chases after the small child. '_It's not safe for her to be running around alone at night. She could get hurt...foolish girl.'_ he thought as he caught up with her. Grabbing her arm tightly, he forced the young girl to turn and face him, "Stop running and listen to me!" he then picked her up, and forced her to look into his dark eyes, "I am your father, and your mother is dead, you can't go back to her, if you do you will die too! Is that what you want, Hissori? Do you want to die?"_

_Hissoris bottom lip quivered as streams of tears spilled down her face, "I...I wan...my mo-mom-mommy!" she cried, louder than before._

_Sighing slightly, the man hit Hissori on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. "Sooner or later you will thank me for this Hissori." he then held her close to him, and began walking deeper into the forest._

_"Stop Right There Aoi!" a women's voice shouted. _

_Stopping__,__ Aoi turned his head just enough to see who was yelling at him. Smirking slightly, he simply said, "You just won't die...will you Hoshi.."_

_The women's yellow eyes narrowed, "Give me b-back my daughter...n-now!" she demanded, one arm holding her bleeding gut, the other holding the large knife that was placed inside her not long ago. A few silent minutes passed, and the black haired women coughed up a mouthful of blood, nearly falling over in the process__._

_"Tsk Tsk" Aoi turned his body around, completely facing Hoshi, "you can barely stand on your own two feet, and yet here you are, giving me orders." _

_"Sh-Shut up!" she shouted, charging towards Aoi. "You w-will die!" she then jammed the same knife that was jammed in her gut, into his chest, pinning him back into a tree, and causing him to drop the young unconscious child._

_"Y...You fo-fool..." Aoi coughed, "Sh...She has...n...no one n..now..." with that, his eyes rolled back and his body went limp._

_Hisho shook her head, "She...has m..me..." she then looked down at her daughter, picked her up and began limping away from Aoi's dead body. While limping away, she began humming, trying to keep the small child asleep and calm. _

_Not even 10 steps away from Aoi did Hisho's legs give, causing her to fall over, on top of the small child, coughing up more blood. "I...I'm so-sorry my...my chi-child..." She whispered as her eyes shut, and Hissoris opened._

_"Mommy?" she whimpered, blinking her bright eyes a few times. Once they finally cleared, her eyes orbs widened, "MOMMY!!" she shouted, sitting up, shaking the black haired women's body, more tears spilling from her face, as Hoshis body stayed silent._

_That night, the once happy little girl, lost both her mother and her father and was left in the world alone...alone and scared. _

* * *

Yawning slightly, the lazy male lifted his left arm and knocked slightly on the hospital room door. The odd silence caused the male to lift an eyebrow, "Temari?" he slowly opened the door, and peeked in, "Temari you okay?" he asked, looking at the-much thinner-blonde. When she didn't answer him, again, he walked into the room, and closer to his fiancés bed side, only to notice that Temari was actually sleeping. Sighing he sat down in a chair that was close to her bedside, "One minute your threatening my man hood...the next your passed out looking completely and totally harmless....such a troublesome women."

After a few moments, the hospital room door opened, causing the Nara male to turn his head. In walked a young female nurse, whom was carrying a small blue bundle in her arms. "Is this a bad time?" she asked, glancing over at Temari, who had yet to awaken.

Shikamarus eyes were locked on the tiny bundle. "She's sleeping but..." he stood, getting a better view of the blonde haired infant, "I would...like to hold him." After reading all the books, all the scrolls he could get his hands on, he defiantly wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

The nurse smiled, nodded, walked towards him, and placed his child in his arms, "Here is your son, Nara-san."

Once he was placed in Shikamarus arms, his entire brain froze, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"Have you two come up with a name for him yet?" The young nursed asked, still smiling at the sight of a father and his new born son.

Unable to think straight, the Nara just stared at his son, while he slept. It was as though he didn't even hear the nurses question, though even did hear her, he doubt he'd be able to answer, let alone comprehend what she had just asked him.

"Shikamari" mumbled a very tired and loopy women. Smirking slightly, Temari opened her emerald eyes and looked towards her fiancé and son, "We wanted...to name our son...Shikamari.."

Shikamaru turned around and faced his fiancé, while still holding their child, smiling slightly, his braid unfroze. "We wanted him to have both our names..." he spoke, chocking back a few tears he knew were going to come out.

"Crybaby"

"Troublesome women"

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER! Alright, now was that worth the wait? I sure hope so...I felt so bad writing Hissoris past, but it kinda needed to be done. So you could get to know her better. And for those who didn't catch it, Hissoris mom and Awaii kinda looked alike, they both had/have black hair and bright eyes, which is why Hissori is so close to her. Alright, now I know Shikamari isn't really an interesting name, but I didn't know what else to name the baby. It's got both Temari and Shikamarus names in it...so..there! lol. And of course, I ended it with a little TemaShika love...in their own way. I know, this chapter had absolutely NO Makoto in it, but I promise I will have him in the next chapter. You have my word. Now...that's all, tell me what you think.-**


	17. Sweet Dreams

**AN: Alright, sorry for the long ass wait, but I had a slight case of the "Writers Block" But I fixed it! So now here is the new and improved Chapter 16. This chapter is pretty much nothing but Makoto Gaara and Red. Since I've been kinda neglecting them. Hope you guys like it! And again, tell me what you think AFTER you read it!**

**Chapter 16:  
Sweet Dreams**

Clenching his fist as tight as he could, the red-aired male stood, leaning on his sandy wall. He we in his office, looking out his only window. It had already been 24 hours since Orochimaru had paid his visit, meaning he had one less day to make a desision. He knew he wasnt going to just hand Makoto over to him, but he wasnt about to let his village fall. To make things worse on the younger kage, his brother had yet to of woken up.

After about an hour of silence Gaara felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing his body to tense up.

"Breath...please Gaara-sama," Red pleaded, a worried look in her hazel eyes, "everything will work itself out."

Gaara turned his head and looked at the Suna medic. "Has Kankuro awakened?" his tone was tired and stressed. Even without his demon inside him, he couldn't sleep.

Sighing slightly, Red looked down. "Gomen, Gaara-sama, he...hasn't woken up since the last time I checked on him," she had a sad tone in her voice, her hazel eyes looking down, "there hasnft...been any change in his condition at all."

"Why?" he asked, his teal eyes looking at her as though he was searching for an answer.

"Wha-?" she looked up at him. "I don't...his test results haven't--"

"No," He interupted her, "why?" he asked again.

Red blinked a few times, now looking extremely confused. "I was..about to tell you why when you interupted me," she again began to try and explain to Gaara that she has yet to review Kankuro's results.

"No," He interupted her again, "why?" his tone slightly confused, "Why are you sorry? You did not stab him."

"Well...no, but.." a light blush appeared on her face, "it's something...you say when something bad has happened to someone...you care about," she explained.

Blinking his teal eyes a few times, he looked as though he was trying to figure things out. After a few silent seconds he opened his mouth to say something, but was interupted by his office door slamming open. Quickly standing in front of Red, as though to protect her, Gaara's eyes snapped towards the direction of the noise, awaiting for the being to appear.

"O-Onii-chan!" cried the white-haired little boy as he ran into the office and into Gaara's legs. Tears spilled out of his violet eyes as he gripped tighter onto his brother's legs. The poor child seemed upset and scared.

Gaara looked down at his younger brother. "What's wrong Makoto?" he asked. Slowly placing a hand on the small child's shoulder. There was a slightly worried look on his usually expressionless face.

Makoto's only response was more tears and shaking his head. Refusing to speak, or unable to speak due to crying - either way he wasn't verbally reponding.

Red stepped out from behind Gaara and bent down to become eye-level with the young child, she moved him so he was looking at her. "What's wrong Makoto?" she asked, in a caring and gentle tone, wipping away his tears from his face with her thumb.

Sniffling a few times, he finally looked at Red. "I-I..." using his arm he wiped his nose, then looked at Gaara, "I heard Hi-Hissori-chan cr-crying for....for me," another tear spilled from his eyes and down his rosy cheeks, "sh-she's sc-scared." he hiccuped.

Gaara knelt down on one knee in front of his younger brother. "Makoto, we will get Hissori back very soon," he tried to look sincere, "I promise."

The white-haired child nodded, then wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Th-Thank you, On-onii-chan," he sniffed. He knew that once his brother made a promise, he kept it.

"Hn," Gaara nodded, putting an arm around his brother.

Red allowed a gentle smile to appear on her face as she stood up straight. _'I should go see if the test results have come in yet,'_ she sighing slightly, '_though I'd much rather stay here. Gaara-kun needs help, and this isn't something he should have to do alone.'_

Makoto blinked a few times, then looked at the red-haired medical women. "You..gotta check on bigger onii-chan. I haven't heard his thoughts in...in a long while," he explained, a hint of worry in his tone.

Red nodded, then looked at Gaara. "I'll be back as soon as I know what's going on," she stated, nodding to herself.

Gaara also nodded as he stood. "Be careful" it was simple, yet meant alot to for Red to hear.

Smiling, mixed with a slight blush, she nodded once more then turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Makoto spoke up, looking between the two red-heads. "Dont you two...wanna kiss?" he asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

This caused the medic to turn completely flush. "Wh-what?" she asked, her back still towards the two males.

"Well.." he put a finger to his chin, thinking, "its what people do...so I thought you two would do it again..."

Shaking her head slightly, Red walked more towards the door. "I'm sorry, but I need to work," and with that, she left the Kazekage's office.

Once Red had left his office, Gaara moved to sit in his black comfy chair, thinking about what was needed to be done. '_I have to think of a way to destory Orochimaru...but first I have to-_'

"-Find where the bad guys are?" Makoto asked, finishing his brothers thoughts. A determined look washed over his face. "I can help find him," the little boy said as he walked in front of his brother's desk, placing his palms on the top of his desk, "let me help you onii-chan! Let me help save Hissy-chan!" he demanded. "I made a promise to Hissy-chan, I promised her I'd never leave her or let anyone hurt her. So, you gotta let me help!" he pleed, practically begging to help.

"Makoto," Gaara placed his elbows on his desk, resting his chin atop his intertwined fingers, "I understand you have made a promise with Hissori, but I am not going to put you at risk."

"NO!" he slammed his palm on the desk, "I'm gonna find you the place! Then help bring Hissy-Chan back home no matter what!" he shouted, his eyes shut tight while looking down. Makoto's entire body began to tremble as he clinched tightly on the edge of Gaara's desk, tears building up in his violet eyes. "If..If it were Red-chan, would you..refuse to look?" he asked, now in a shakey tone, "Hissy-chan needs my help. She doesnt wanna be alone anymore," a single tear escaped his eye. "I hear her at night Onii-chan. he cries and screams for me to help her. If we wait much longer she'll...she'll think I don't like her anymore," he cried. clear tears now free falling down his cheeks.

"I am sorry Makoto, I am trying to think of a way to attack without anyone on our side falling," the young Kazekage explained. Honestly, he felt he had no reason to hold anything back any longer.

This, of course, only caused Makoto to look down. The little boy's small hands falling back down at his sides. "Gomen, onii-chan." He then turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked, he now had a voice of concern.

"I'm going to see Onee-chan..." he was now at the door, opening it, " 'sides, you want to be alone..." and with that, he left Gaara's office and headed to go visit Temari.

* * *

After about 3 long hours, Red had walked back into Gaara's office, this time with information. She walked over towards Gaara's desk, causing Gaara to look up at her. She had a comforting smile on her face.

"Do you have any new news?" he asked, now crossing his arms and resting them on his desk.

Red smiled. "I have new information on your brother, Kankuro-san," she took a deep breath, "he's woken up and seems to be healing up just fine." Not being able to contain how happy she was, she walked over to his side and hugged him, still smiling. "Kankuro-san is going to be okay," She repeated, pulling back with a hint of a blush on her cheeks, as she looked at his face. '_Please dont freak out...'_ she thought.

Gaara just kinda sat there, looking at Red. She had just hugged him. Now how was he supposed to react? Of course, what just happened wouldn't shock him nearly as much as what was about to happen. Her lips crashed into his, causing the two to kiss...for a second time.

* * *

Later that night, Makoto laid in his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Why couldnt he help? Why wouldn't his Onii-chan let him help? Sure he was only 6, but he was going to be 7 in a month. That practically made him a man!

'_Makoto-kun, please...help me!'_ Hissori's cries ran through his head, '_I'm scared...cold..and I wanna come home pl-please,'_ she pleaded to him in her thoughts.

The white-haired boy sat up in his bed, covered his ears and shut his eyes tight. "I'm sorry, Hissy-chan," he cried, small tears streaming through his tightly shut eye lids, "I wanna help...but I can't s-see you."

Just after he said that, he opened his violet eyes, but didnt see his usual room. Instead he saw a dark damp area. "H-hello?" he cried out, but his voice only sounded that of a thought. '_Whats goin on?'_ His violet orbs scanned the area, then stopped on a small shivering girl. "A-Are you o-okay?" the girl didn't even seem to budge to his inquiry. Makoto then stood and walked over towards her, he reached out his hand to try and get her attention - only to notice his hand was transparent. His eyes widened and he looked at the rest of his body. It was all transparent too. "Wh-whats-?!"

'_Makoto-kun, please h-help me!' _This time, her cries were as loud as an explosive tag bomb.

This caused the young boy to cover his ears and shut his eyes tight again.

'_Makoto-kun, I'm scared, and hurt, please....help!'_ she cried over and over again, until her pleas were no more then a small whisper.

Once her cries had finally stopped, Makoto opened his violet eyes once again. He was yet again confused, because now he was back in his room. It was pitch black outside. '_Did...I fall asleep? was it all...a dream? But..Hissori-chan was there...I saw her...'_

-**End of chapter! So, what'd you think? At first, I was going to make Kankuro poisoned, but I couldnt do that! lol. So, then I thought...how can I make this chapter more...interesting. And thus the last part happened! At first, I was just going to end it at the RedXGaara scene. But, I added the Makoto thing. So, do you think it was a dream? Or something more? I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter. Please forgive any mistakes...lol. and hope you guys had a great 4th!-**


	18. Safty First

**AN: Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I so could of had this chapter done two days ago, but I'm lazy and didnt work on it. So, my fault. This is a..semi-long chapter, but not super long. So...enjoy.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Safty First**

Laying in his hospital bed, Kankuro groaned at the fact that he was laying helplessly, while everyone else in Suna was trying to figure some way to keep the village standing, and keeping Makoto in the village and out of Orochimarus greedy hands, all while trying get Hissori back from him.

"Ugh!" He threw his head back onto his hospital pillow, a fist clinched tightly at his side, _"I'm so damn useless right now!'_ he thought to himself. The puppetmaster lifted his head slowly, and looked down at his legs, trying hard to wiggle his toes, but nothing happening. Kankuro no longer had any feeling or control on the bottom half of his body. This, of course, meant his days as being Suna's Puppet Master, were over.

The long annoying silence in the room was broken by the sound of his hospital room door opening, and in peeking a nurses head.

Sighing to himself, he asked, "Why are you here now?" he was hoping to see the women who had his children, that was the women he wanted beside him right now.

The light haired nurse smiled as she opened the door the rest of the way, exposing a certain black haired female ANBU, whom was holding two small bundles, one in each arm.

Kankuro sat up in his bed, with slight difficulty, then smiled at the women. "Awaii, you're okay." he commented, a hint of relief in his voice. His dark eyes then moved to the two small bundles that rest in her arms. "Are those...?"

"Our babies...yes" she smiled, just happy to see him alive and well. The green eyed female glanced back at the light haired nurse, "Please push me closer to Kankuro's bed side."

"Of course" the bright haired female did so, then bowed slightly, to show her respect, and left the two new parents alone with their children, for the first time since the twins were born.

"I-" they both began, only to stop, waiting for the other to continue. Once it was obvious neither was going to pick up where they left off, they each let out a long sigh. They hadn't been alone since the night Hissori was taken, meaning that this was going to be one awkward time alone. Both of them blamed themselves for what happened, the 'what ifs' just keep pilling in their minds until there's no room left to even think.

One of the small bundles, the blue to be exact, began to wiggle, this of course woke the other, the pink one, from her deep slumber. This caused both ninja to look down at the wiggling forms, small smiles on their faces.

"Can I...hold one?" Kankuro asked, his voice slightly cracked at the beginning.

Awaii looked up and nodded, stood slightly, then handed Kankuro the pink bundle, "Her names...Rei...Sabaku No Rei" she smiled, looking up at Kankuro, "I decided it was a fitting name for her."

Kankuro nodded, looking down at the small black haired baby, that seemed to of fallen back asleep in her father's warm arms. She was perfect in his eyes, the perfect baby girl.

"Ano but..." Awaii spoke up, "Are you really....okay? You were stabbed Kankuro. The...The doctors didn't think you'd wake up." She had been wanting to learn of what happened to him, but everyone seemed to be leaving something important out, like they were trying to keep her calm. She was tired of being in the dark, she wanted to know exactly what was going on, and what happened to Kankuro.

* * *

It was night again, and the white haired 6 year old boy had the same dream again. But this time, something was different, extremely different.

"H-Hissori-chan?" Makoto whispered, stepping towards his young friend, his voice still sounded as though it was a thought. "Hissori-chan, please...please look at me" he pleaded, reaching his transparent hand out to her shoulder. Unlike last time, this time he was able to make contact with her.

To Makoto's shock, Hissori's head turned and faced the white haired child's face, her yellow eyes widened as she covered her mouth to muffle her loud gasp, "M-Makoto-kun you...you came for me!" jumping up, she embraced the young child, tears streaming out of her eyes, "I...I'm scared...I don't....I don't wanna stay here....anymore" She sobbed, "I don't...wanna b-be alone....again"

"I'm sorry" He replied, hugging her back, "I won't leave...I won't leave you alone again. I...I promise Hissori-chan" he then moved, looking her straight in the eyes, "Are...you hurt?"

Hissori shook her head, though the bruises on her arms and legs said otherwise.

Makoto's purple eyes had a hint of sadness in them, "I'm...I'm gonna get you..outta here. Just...I gotta find...a way to get...Onii-chan here...then, you'll be--"

The young boy was interrupted by someone grabbing at his throat, causing the young boy to gasp for air, his hands instinctively grabbing at the pale ones chocking him. '_I can't breathe, what's going on? this...it's only a dream!'_ he shut his eyes tight, tears escaping his eyes, as he felt his body getting heavier by the second.

"ST-STOP!" Hissori screamed, scratching at the deadly hands, "You're....YOU'RE KILLING HIM!!" She cried.

* * *

Rubbing his temples, Gaara sat in his bedroom, on his bead, his teal eyes shut and his mind wide open. The red haired Kage was thinking about his options. He had already a few in mind, one in particular that he thought would really work; he could create a perfect clone of Makoto, then give it to Orochimaru, then once he was where Hissori was, he would change back, then try and fight and then the whole thing would be over.

"If only it were that easy" Gaara sighed, thinking aloud. He was getting irritated with himself, every plan he had, had a small flaw that would ruin the entire thing. "Damn it" he slammed his fist on his bed, "Why isn't-"

"AHHHH!!!"

His eyes snapped open, and within seconds, Gaara was out of his room, and at Makoto's door. Quickly opening the door, he looked in and saw the white haired boy sitting up on his bed, his purple eyes glazed over, and scratching at his throat, as though he was trying to pry something-or someone from his neck.

Rushing to his brothers side, he placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "Makoto..."

No reaction. It seemed as though he was trapped in some kind of Genjutsu. Placing his hands together, Gaara gathered his chakra, then tapped Makoto's shoulder;

"Release"

Makoto jumped, his purple eyes wide with fear, as sweat dripped from his forehead. Slowly moving his head towards his smaller big brother, his bottom lip quivered, "H-He's...gonna k-kill h...her" was all he said before he fall back in his bed, completely unconscious.

Worried for the young child's safety, Gaara decided to stay in the room for the rest of the night. His arms crossed, he stood beside Makoto's bed, keeping his teal eyes on the sleeping boy. The red haired male noticed Makoto's neck now had a red mark on it, as though something was wrapped around the boys neck. Taking a deep breath, Gaara did a quick Chakra sweep of his house, making sure no one was in, or around the house.

Nothing.

He then looked back at Makoto, now a slightly confused look took over his usual look. Something was chocking him, but they had done it without being seen or felt by anyone. Whoever it was, wasn't going to get another chance at hurting Makoto...Gaara would see to that.

* * *

"Nanai!?" Temari shouted, now standing in her young brothers office. Crossing her arms, she raises a single eyebrow in frustration, "Let me get this straight, you want me, Awaii and Red to leave the village with Makoto, leaving behind our, not even a week old, babies?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

"Hn" The red haired Kage answered, sitting at his desk, his arms crossed on his desk, and his teal eyes shut.

"But, Gaara-sama, when Orochimaru was here, he said if we tried to move away from the village, he'd destroy it right then and there." Red explained, her tone full of concern.

"The underground tunnels..." Temari mumbled, looking down thinking, "What about if Orochimaru comes here? He'll notice Makoto's gone"

"If he comes here, then I will fight him and destroy him." Gaara explained, opening his teal eyes, and looking at his sister, an extremely serious look on his face, "You will all leave today-"

"We can't go to Leaf Gaara. He'll expect us to go there. Meaning he'll be watching them closely." Temari sighed, now rubbing her temples, "There's nowhere-"

"Mist" Red spoke up. She looked at Gaara, a serious look in her hazel eyes, "We can travel to Mist. I...know someone there that'll keep us hidden from Orochimaru's sight."

"hn" Gaara nodded, "You will leave as soon as you are ready." he then shut is teal eyes, taking a deep breath, then slowly opening them back up, "That is all for now."

The two females nodded, then left the young Kazekages office, going their separate ways to prepare themselves for the long travel. It took the two of them one hour to ready themselves and inform Awaii of their plan. Once they were completely ready, they got Makoto and departed from Suna, all before nightfall.

* * *

-**End of the chapter. Okay, I'm not happy with the ending..I feel like there should be something else there. But...there's not...Anyways. I know it would probably take FOREVER for them to get to Mist, but this is my fanfic, so...I'm saying it wont take them that long...while traveling underground. lol. Anyways, the next chapter will hold a new OC, and a familiar face, also, it'll show how the two new proud papas deal with their first days alone with the newborns. Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any ideas, let me know, if you hate the way this stories going, let me know...either way, comment! Until next time!-**


	19. New Faces, Old Aquaintance!

**AN: Alright, this chapter is part of a Kiriban I owe Karramon (on dA) for catching my 8,000th page view. I owed this to her a month ago, but she's such a patient person, she's waited this long for it. Anyways, Felicity is her character that she allowed me to put in this chapter. So, hope you really like this chapter Karramon!!! And I'm REALLY sorry for making you wait so long. Anyways, heres the chapter!**

**Chapter 18:  
New Faces, Old Aquaintance!**

"You promised you...you wouldn't hurt...hurt him!" The young light-blue haired 6 year old girl shouted, her bright yellow eyes burning with furry. "I...I wanna go…go home!" Hissori shouted once again, this time slamming her small foot on the steal bottom of her cage, tears began to build in her eyes, "I don wanna help...help you anymore, cause you....you're a big m-meanie head!" she then crossed her arms over her chest, and turned away from the paled figure.

"You have no home" the paled figured grinned, stepping towards the caged girl, "You think they accept you in Suna? They don't care about you. They-"

"SHUT UP!!" Hissori screamed, shutting her eyes tight, covering her ears with her small hands, and crouching over making a small ball with her body, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!" her body began to tremble, "Ma-Makoto-kun cares...A-Awaii-nee-chan cares...th-they all care" she repeated to herself, over and over again, until she felt something wrapping about her body. Quickly looking up, Hissori let out a slight shriek when she saw a slithering snake making its way up to her waist, along with pulling her closer to the bared walls.

"You have no choice but to help me Hissori." Orochimaru hissed, as the summoned reptile forced the small girl to stand up straight and look at him, "Because if you don't-" His lips curled up into an evil grin, "-I'll destroy what's most precious to you, young one."

Hissori looked down, causing her light-blue bangs to fall in her face, covering her watery yellow eyes. '_Help me...Makoto-kun...please, I don't...want to hurt you anymore..'_

"Now, you will bring Makoto back here again tonight." he demanded, causing the snakes around her to constrict tighter around her body, knocking her out.

* * *

Alone in the mist stood a brown haired female, her green eyes gazed out at the fog that surrounded her while she waited. A cool breeze blew by, causing the slim figures long bangs to blow from one side of her face to the other. Sighing slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest, her hands rubbing up and down her arms, trying to rid herself of her newly acquired goose bumps. '_I don't like this feeling'_ she thought to herself, '_It's as though something evil was about to happen...'_ her hands kept trying to heat her arms, as she continued to wait.

"Hmm?" the female squinted her green eyes, "That's...." She grinned, as she noticed 3 slim figures and 1 smaller figure all walking her way. One of the medium height figures she'd be able to recognize anywhere. "It's been a while" she called out, tucking a few rebellious strands of brown hair behind her ear, "Hasn't it...Red-chan"

A few steps from the browned haired female stood a blond haired female with teal eyes, a small boy with white hair and purple hair, a red haired female with hazel eyes, and a black haired female with green eyes.

The red haired figure smiled back at her friend, "It's been too long Felicity-chan." the two then hugged a friendly hug.

After a formal greeting between the females, and young boy, Felicity brought them all in the village, and to her house, where she started some tea, to help the others warm up and offered Makoto (the young boy with purple eyes) a blanket to warm himself up, since he did look to be the coldest of the four.

"So..." Felicity started, glancing between each of the women, "What brings you here Red-chan? I got your message-hawk that you were heading this way, but it didn't explain why." She then began to pour them some fresh tea, "It's been years since we've last seen each other."

Watching Felicity pour her some tea, she nodded, "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with you, Felicity-chan, but I've had a lot going on, and haven't really had the chance." She then smiled nervously, "Forgive me?"

"Of course" The Mist ninja replied, smiling back at the red haired female, "But...that doesn't explain why you came here Red-chan...with friends."

"We need to stay here...for a few days, possibly a week." Temari spoke up, a serious expression on her face, "Orochimaru is trying to take my youngest brother, and use him. Red-san said you would be able to help us hide out here until things are settled."

"Youngest brother?" The green eyed women tilted her head, looking slightly confused, "I thought your youngest brother **was** the Kazekage? Why would you just leave him behind-"

"I'm her youngest brother..." Makoto, who had been sitting in the main room, away from the others, spoke up. He stood up, and walked in where the others were, "Onii-chan said I had to come here, cause he was trying to protect me...but, I'm a big kid, I don't need to be protected." he crossed his arms, obviously seeming a little upset with the new arrangements.

Felicity blinked, "Oh..." She then looked from the young boy, to the others, "Well...we are pretty busy...here in Mist..."

"Please!" Red pleaded, her hazel eyes filled with worry, "Feli-chan, I know you're busy, but I also know you are extremely well with hiding, we can even help around your village. I'll help around the hospital with you, and I'm sure there's something Awaii-chan and Temari-chan can do. Just please, you're the only person I could think of that would be able to help us, since you're hiding--" Red was silenced by Felicity placing her cold hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" she sighed, "Alright, I'll help, but what happens in Mist, stays in Mist." She then looked at Temari, an extremely serious look on her face, "No matter what."

Temari raised an eyebrow, wondering why Felicity was only looking at her, "o...kay?"

The brown haired female then smiled big, removing her hand from Reds mouth, clapping her hands together, "Great! Now…" She stood, looking at Makoto, "Why don't we get you settled in your room."

"Thank you Felicity-chan" Red smiled.

* * *

Night time in Mist seemed warmer then night time in Suna. At least to Makoto they were. The 6 year old boy sat up awake in the medium sized room, he shared with the 3 kunoichi that brought him to this village. Of course all 3 were asleep; Temari and Awaii were exhausted due to the long travel after just giving birth, and then Red decided she would get some rest since she was going to be working early in the morning with Felicity. As to where the Mist Medic went-well that was a mystery to the young boy. He hadn't heard her thoughts since they had eaten dinner, and even then she had odd and confusing things going through her mind, so Makoto didn't try to decode them.

Sighing, he leaned his head on the window edge, glancing out at the empty streets, '_Why did Onii-chan tell me to come here? Why couldn't I just stay home, or...go and get Hissori-chan'_ he made a tight fist, as a small tear leaked from his purple eye. He had figured out that the only way he'd be able to see and figure out where Hissori was, was to fall asleep. But at this moment, this moment when everyone else was able to fall asleep, he couldn't even do as much as conger up a yawn. '_Useless...I feel so useless right now...'_ he thought as his eye lids became heavy, closing over his teary purple eyes.

* * *

"...and then..." the brown haired Mist Medic continued, as she walked towards her bed, "I told them they could stay." She sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at a long haired blonde before her, "You think it was a good idea? I mean, if Tem-"

She was hushed by the blonde covering her mouth with his own, after a small kiss between the two, he pulled away, "You talk too much, un." he then sat back in the bed, "As long as I stay away from your little friends, then everything will be fine, un."

Felicity let a blushing pout take over her face as she looked to the side, crossing her arms, "Red-chan already knows about you..." she mumbled.

The males blue eyes widened slightly, "You told someone?! Why? Un?" he practically shouted.

"Shh!" Felicity covered his mouth with her hand, then whispered, "They're all in the room down the hall. You don't want to wake them, cause then things'll get worse. And when I say worse, I mean Temari-san finding out about who you are, and killing you." her green eyes then filled with sadness, "Then...I'd be sad again."

Sighing slightly, the blonde removed Felicity's hand from his mouth, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him, so he was hugging her from behind.

"D-Deidara-k..kun w-what are-"

"I won't be killed, Felicity-chan, so don't say such idiotic things, un." Deidara said, gently patting the burnets head, "Now...don't make such a sad look again, it doesn't suit your facial features, un." he stated, his arms wrapped around Felicity, while his chin rest on top of her head.

"Deidara-kun..." she tilted her head up to look at him. She then smiled slightly, "It's funny...how my teammates both thought, heh, they thought you were a girl, when they first saw you." she then began to giggle.

The blonde blinked a few times, a tint of blush on his cheeks, "They thought I was a girl? un." he asked, in a slight embarrassed mumble.

"huh?" Felicity tilted her head to the side, "Wait..." She then pointed at herself, looking a little confused, "D-did I say that...out loud?"

Deidara nodded, "Hai...you did..." he answered, looking down at the green eyed female, "You didn't think I was a girl, did you? un?"

"Of course not!" Felicity quickly answered, as she helped up a finger-as though to point at the ceiling-and shut her eyes, "Because you didn't have boobs." after realizing what she said; her green eyes snapped open wide, she shot up from leaning on him, turned to face him, and began waving her arms in front of her face while also shaking her head side to side, " Th-thats not...what I...-I mean you...-I wasnt st-stairing!" she stuttered, her face as red as an apple.

This all, of course, caused Deidara to chuckle and pat the burnets head, "You are a very odd person, Felicity-chan. Un." He then sighed, "You also blush a lot." He then used his left hand to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ears, "You need to get some rest. You are going to have a busy day tomorrow. Un."

Sighing, the green eyed Medic nodded slightly, then moved under her covers, as did the blonde male, and the two quickly feel asleep.

* * *

_'I'm back'_ The white haired boy thought, as she glanced around the cave-like area, '_But where's Hissori-chan?'_ he asked himself, as he realized that his light-blue haired friend was nowhere to be seen. "Hissori-chan? Where…are you?" he asked out loud.

"She's occupied" a males voice answered from behind Makoto.

Makoto swung around, only to become face to face with a man with pale white skin, golden eyes, and jet black straight long black hair. Taking a couple steps back, the 6 year old glared at the tall male, "Who...are you?!" he asked, demanding an answer.

"Me?" He then smirked, taking a few steps towards the boy, walking straight through the steel bars, that were once in his way, "I'll answer you later, Makoto-kun" he then held out his hand-which was just as pale as his face-, "Take my hand, and everyone will be safe."

'_Don't do it Makoto-kun!'_ a familiar girls voice called out, '_If you take his hand, you won't be able to go back, you have to wake up, or everything will be ruined!'_ the words sounded as though the young girl had been crying, '_Just w-wake up Makoto-kun!'_

The boy let his purple eyes wonder around the cave-like room, '_Hissori-chan...Where are you? I can't s-see you.'_ he thought back, worried for his friend.

"Well boy?" the pale figure extended his hand further, as though to ask the question again, but this time through action instead of words. "Do you want everything to go back to normal?" he asked, in a stern, yet creepy tone.

Lifting his hand, Makoto hesitated to place it in the tall males hand, while Hissori's voice kept screaming in his head for him to wake up, all while he just stood there, like he was frozen in fear. '_Should I wake up...and leave Hissori-chan behind...or stay and save everyone at home...?'_ he asked himself, his small hand still frozen in mid-air.

Losing his patients, the male went to grab his hand, when Makoto vanished in thin air, "Damnit!" he shouted, punching the cave wall.

"He won't fall for it" the young light-blue haired female answered, now standing behind the male, "He's too strong. You won't-"

Orochimaru turned, glaring at the girl, and grabbing her throat, lifting her from the ground, "I told you to **keep **him here!" he shouted, chocking the young girl.

Hissori's' eyes widened as she kicked to try and free herself from his tight grip. Her mouth opening and closing, like that of a fish out of water, her yellow orbs now rolling back in her head, only showing the whites in her eyes. After a long few minutes of struggling and kicking, Hissori closed her eyes tight, and began to, try, and make a few, shaky, handsigns. '_Help me...Makoto-kun'_ were her last thoughts, before her body went limp.

"Tch" He then dropped the girl, and began to walk out of the cage. That was, until he felt a jabbing pain in his lower leg. Stopping, Orochimaru turned his head just in time to see a fading Makoto, looking back at him. He then looked down at his leg, only to see a shard of glass in it. "Hmm..." he pulled the bloody shard from his leg, and faced the girl, "It seems as though you've been holding back on me...Hissori-chan"

* * *

"HISSORI-CHAN!!!" Makoto shouted, his head shooting up from his pillow, and his eyes snapping open wide from his slumber. Panting slightly he looked around the bright room, which was now empty. '_what..happened?'_ He then went to stand, only to wince once the palm of his hands touched the ground. Quickly lifting them up, to see what was causing him so much pain, Makotos purple eyes widened, as he saw a long deep cut on his palm, exactly where he was holding the shard of glass in his 'dream'.

**-Alright, this is going to be the ending of part one. I figured I've made you guys wait long enough for this chapter. But, let me remind you, this is only the first part, meaning I'm going to continue this more later. I don't want to make it TOO long. Anyways, Karramon I hope you like the fluffyness so far, don't worry, there will be more! Just, give me a little while. Anyways, leave me lots of comments/reviews please!!-**


	20. The Final Dream

**AN: Alright, so this is the 2****nd**** time I've typed up this chapter. The first time, our house computer died after I had the chapter up . Which sucks, cause I hate re-typing stuff up. And I lost all the stuff that I added to the last time I typed it up, and didn't write it down. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in…what a month? Wow, really really sorry. I've got a good reason why I haven't updated, I've got a job. Yep! That's right, I have a job. So what if its not a big good job, its still a job and I NEED a job. So anyways, now that I have a job I've been able to pay for my own laptop, which is what I'm on right now. So hopefully I'll be able to update more often, since I'll have my own laptop, and no one else gets on it. Alright, well I'm gonna get straight to my chapter. So…yeah. **

**Chapter 19The Final Dream**

The blonde-haired male looked down at the mist medics sleeping form, sighing slightly as he moved a stray piece of brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It wasn't early, but Felicity had gotten sick in the middle of the night, and couldn't go to work with Red, which was why the female was still asleep in bed. It was rare for her to get sick, which was why Deidara worried for her, and risked getting caught to inform the red-haired medic about Feilicitys' illness. While tucking the hair behind the girls ear, he felt to see if she had a fever. Sighing slightly, he felt her forehead was still burning hot.

Deidara got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to get a damp washcloth to place on the brown-haired female's forehead.

"HISSORI-CHAN!!" a young boy's voice shouted, causing the blond to jump and drop the damp cloth.

"What the…?" he stood, and walked out of the bathroom, first to check and make sure Feilicity was okay, then to find out who had screamed.

Once he walked out of the room, he walked back towards the guest room, where he saw a small white-haired, tan-skinned boy sitting up in his bed, looking down at his hands, which happened to be bleeding pretty badly. The males blue eyes widened as he rushed to the child's side, and began trying to wrap his hand and stop the bleeding before this young boy passed out from loss of blood.

Once the white-haired child's hands stopped bleeding-or at least slowed down enough to keep the young boy alive. Deidara looked up and into his purple eyes, "What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouted, causing the boy to flinch and look away, shutting his eyes to try and hide his tears that were building into his eyes.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Deidara scratches the back of his blond head, '_What'd I say to cause him to cry?_ _All I did was ask why he cut himself-Unless…'_ the ex-Akatsuki member began to search the room with his blue orbs. '_Felicity-Chan said that Orochimaru was after this kid…is he here? Did he do this?'_

While Deidara was lost in his thoughts about Orochimaru, the young boy whiped his teary eyes and looked up at the blond, listening to his thoughts. "H-He's…He's not here," He spoke up, a small sniffling sound was heard between each stutter, "Th-The scary man…didn't do…this to m-me"

Deidara looked at the child, a shocked look taken over his normal look, "What…scary guy? And if he didn't cut your palm, then who did kid?" he asked, his arms now crossed and his blue eyes focused directly on the boy's watery purple eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto tried to calm himself. He knew he wasn't going to make any sense while stuttering-at least, that's what Hissori told him. "The…scary guy was…pale and had…yellow eyes. Onii-chan said…his name was…Orochimaru, the…same…guy you…you were….t-talkin about"

Before Makoto could say much more, Deidara spoke up, "I didn't say anything kid. You must be hearing things, un" he mumbled the last part to himself, his arms still crossed.

Makoto shook his head, "you…thought it," but before the blond could ask any unwanted questions, he continued, "I…accidentally…cut myself, with…some glass."

"But-"

"Where's Red-chan? Or Onee-chan? Or even Awaii-chan?" he asked, changing the subject, "and who…are you?" Makoto's purple eyes looked confused when he asked the last question.

'_He said I thought it. Can he hear my thoughts? Who do I tell him I am? I could tell him the truth, but then I'm risking him telling that blonde Sand shinobi, Temari. Damn…I really don't like kids, un…'_ Deidara thought to himself, sighing and lowering his head to face the ground beneath him.

"E-Excuse me…l-lady I…I need to find Onee-chan…and the others," Makoto began to stand, "My hand hurts..and Red-chan can….heal it. Unless…" The young boy looked at Deidara, "...you know any…healing jutsu….do you?"

The blond haired male had his eyes shut and both his fist tight at his sides, reminding himself over and over again **not** to punch the boy over the head for calling him a girl. "I. Am not. A. Girl!" he growled through gritted teeth, "I'm a man! A DAMN MAN!" he shouted.

Makoto jumped back again. "You're…a boy? But…your pretty..like a girl."

Before Deidara could even react, there was a laughing sound at the door of the guest room, causing both males to look at the door, and see a very tired and sick looking Felicity standing there, doubled over laughing at the scene in front of her, small tears forming in her green eyes from laughing so hard.

* * *

Temari and Awaii both walked the roads of mist, secretly taking note of every shinobi in the village, while seeming as though they were just two regular females on vacation. Both females were dressed completely different, so no one would recognize them. Temari had her blond hair down, letting it freely rest on her shoulders, and was wearing a light purple long kimono. While Awaii had her long jet black hair also down, letting it flow in the wind, wearing a dark blue long kimono. Neither were holding their weapons, only a small pouch that held their kunai and shuriken strapped to their upper thigh, under their kimono.

"Ami-san" Awaii spoke up, calling out Temari's code name, her emerald eyes darting back and forth from shinobi to shinobi. "I have a question about-" the black haired Suna ANBU female stopped dead in her tracks, her emerald eyes now narrowed slits as her surroundings faded away into nothingness. "Temari-san?" she called out, no longer using code names. All Awaii heard was the sound of her voice echoing back to her. '_Damn it'_ she then placed her hands in front of herself, collecting all her chakra in one spot, then; "Release!"

Nothing

Awaii tried once again, only to get the same results. '_What the hell is going on here?'_

"Help me" a familiar young voice called out, "Please Awaii-nee-chan…help me."

Blinking a few times, Awaii swung around, now seeing a bruised and beaten Hissori standing before her. "How are-" She shook her head, then rushed towards the injured girl, "What happened? Did Orochimaru do this to you?

The young girl nodded, tears now spilling out of her yellow eyes, "Please help me," She cried once again, as though that was the only thing she was able to say.

Awaii nodded. "Of course." She then stopped in front of the girl, kneeling down before her. Once the ANBU member got a closer look at the girl, she could tell that Hissori was barely able to hold herself up. She looked exhausted, not to mention the bruises and cuts that were all over her body seemed to be extremely bad. Awaii reached into her pouch to grab something for the young girl-except there was a problem. Her hand couldn't grab onto anything. She moved her hand in front of her face, only to see that her hand was completely transparent. The female then began to vanish, right before her very own eyes. She then looked back at Hissori, who'm was still crying and now apologizing. "For what? You didn't do anything, Hissori. I'm…I'm going to find a way to save you!" she reached her hand out towards the girl, only to completely vanish, causing her surroundings to return to the Mist roads.

"Awaii?" Temari called out, now standing in front of the black haired female, a hint of concern on her face, "You okay?"

Blinking her emerald eyes a few times, Awaii finally looked at Temari, "What…happened? Where'd I go?"

"You didn't go anywhere. You just kind of zoned out," The Suna kunoichi crossed her arms, "You were thinking about Kankuro, weren't you?" she then smirked, shaking her head, "Even in the middle of a mission," Sighing Temari continued, "I swear—Whoa!"

Temari was interrupted by Awaii grabbing her wrist and pulling her into an alley way. "I saw Hissori," She stated, an extremely serious look on her face, "I think…I know how to defeat Orochimaru, and bring Hissori back safely, without getting Makoto or anyone else involved."

* * *

"Wahhhh!"

"Wwaaahhhh!!"

Was all Kankuro heard. When one began to cry, the other would wake up and begin crying. Then when he'd finally get both of them asleep, he'd have to wheel himself into the kitchen to make bottles for the babies-for when they did wake up. Then if he was lucky enough to get that done before the twins awoke, then he's wheel himself to his room where he created his puppets and begin to work on his personal project.

The male hardly slept, he decided he didn't need it, not if he ever wanted to walk again and become a powerful shinobi again. He believed it was his responsibility to protect his family, not have the mother of his babies putting her life on the line for him.

"I will fix things Awaii, then you can come home and no longer worry," He stated to himself, as he began to work more on his project while Crow watched over Rei and Kei as they slept peacefully in their cribs.

* * *

"Troublesome child" Shikamaru mumbled as he began to change his son's diaper for the 5th time in the past 3 hours. Once the diaper was firmly and securely put on Shikamari, the dark haired male picked up the baby and began to try to put the child to sleep. '_Temari has been gone for 3 days now, that gives Gaara 4 days to until Orochimaru comes for Makoto. Who is in Mist, with Temari, Awaii and Red,' _he sighed, while walking to the crib Kankuro had made for the young Nara baby. Once the infant was laying peacefully in the crib, Shikamaru smoothed out his blond hair. "Things are going to get really troublesome around here."

The small infant yawned slightly, while closing his chocolate brown eyes. The small boy didn't know what his father was talking about, but he did know he was tired, and that came before trying to figure out what his father wanted.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Temari asked, looking at the black-haired ANBU member, "You're still weak from giving birth, not to mention knocking yourself unconscious."

Awaii let out a small sigh and nodded. "If she would of wanted anyone else to help her, she would of brought them to her…dream world. Besides…I want to do this. I want to destroy that bastard before he's able to hurt anyone else, including Hissori." She clinched her fist at her side. Just the thoughts of the young light-blue haired child bruised and beaten sickened Awaii. She refused to let the poor child suffer any longer.

"No" Temari spoke up, "You're not doing this alone, Makoto is my little brother, and Orochimaru is after him, if anyone's going to destroy that sick freak, its going to be me," The blonde haired female looked at Awaii with a serious look on her face, "I want to see him get destroyed, I want to be the one to destroy him!"

* * *

Makoto rushed over to Felicity's side, "Who..is that girl?" he whispered, while the sick female continued to laugh, which soon turned into a choking cough.

This caused the blond-male to stand and rush to her side. "Felicity-chan, you need to rest. You're still too sick to walk around, un." He then began to help the female to her room, with the white-haired boy slowly following behind them.

Once Deidara laid Felicity back on her bed, he crossed his arms, looking at the brunette with a serious-yet worried look on his face. "What were you doing out of bed?"

Blinking her green eyes a few times, she finally stopped coughing. "I-I heard…yelling"

"So?!" Deidara shouted, a very serious look on his face, and in his tone. "You are sick, Felicity-Chan, you should stay in bed, and rest." He then put the covers over the female, forcing her to lay back on the bed, "Now….rest Felicity-Chan."

Felicity sighed, "Alright, I'll rest, but I want to know what that shouting was," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Makoto decided he was going to speak up. "I…had a bad dream…" he mumbled, looking down at his hand, which was wrapped in blood soaked bandages.

The brown haired medic looked over at the young boy, a sad look in her green eyes, as she sat up, "…." she then looked at his hand, and held her hand out, "Here….let me see your hand, Makoto-kun."

The small boy looked up at her, then slowly gave her his hand. "I'm…sorry for waking you up Felicity-Chan," he apologized while she began to heal his injured palm, "I just…really wanna help…Hissori-Chan, so I can go back home…to Onii-Chan and bigger Onii-Chan" he looked down feeling slightly homesick. It had only been a day since they got to Mist, but the young boy was missing the sandy village he grew up in.

"You'll go home soon, Makoto-kun," She smiled, looking at him, an assuring look on her face now, "But…you need to leave the fighting to the grown ups, I don't think either of your siblings would want you to get hurt while trying to protect them. Okay?"

Sighing, Makoto nodded. "I'm…still gonna find a way to…help Hissori-Chan…I don't care if I get hurt…she's my friend, and I'd do anything…to make sure she's….safe," He declared to himself, a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Heh, you're a very brave little boy," Felicity commented, patting the boy's head once she finished healing his palm, "Hissori-san is very lucky to have you as a friend."

Blinking, Makoto looked up at Felicity, his blush now more noticeable, nodding a little, a big toothy smile on his face. "….Mhm!"

There was a few minutes of silence, before it was broken by the sound of Makoto's small stomach growling for food, which caused Deidara and Felicity to look over at the boy.

"I…I gotta go…eat!" he then dashed out of the room, and towards the kitchen to grab something for his small stomach.

Felicity just smiled as she watched the small child leave the room, while Deidara watched her a slight smirk on his face. "You are good with kids, un." he complemented the sick female.

She then looked at him, blinking, "What? N-No I'm not!" she stuttered, quickly turning her head away from the blond, "An-Anyways…I should get some….rest," she mumbled, as she laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over her face to hide the slight tint of red on her cheeks. How could he say that! She wasn't good with kids! She dealt with adults at the hospital, so why would she be good with kids? Its not like she had any, or wanted--well she couldn't cross that off her list, she knew some day, but not this day, she'd want kids.

Deidara just watched as Felicity drifted off to sleep, thinking to himself. Once he knew she was asleep, he reached out and smoothed her brown hair. "You will one day make a good mother…un."

* * *

The front door of Felicity's house opened, and in walked two female figures. The first blond-haired and the second black-haired, both walking towards the kitchen area, where a familiar chakra signature radiated from.

"Makoto-kun?" the blond asked, looking a the young white-haired boy, who seemed to be climbing on the counters, in order to search the higher cabinets. "What are you doing?" she asked again, while walking towards the child, the black-haired female walking behind her. Both wearing a slightly confused look on their faces.

The young boy looked back at the two females, blinking his purple eyes, "I'm hungry Onee-Chan," He pouted, as his stomach growled once more. He then turned around completely sitting on his bum on the counter, his feet dangling over the edge of the counter top. "I can't…find any food in here, and Felicity-Chan is sick, and that….blond guy is watching over her," he sighed, then crossed his arms.

Both the females looked at each other, blinking, then shook their heads, and turned to look back at the boy.

"Makoto-kun, I will get you some food, but after that, we need to talk," the black-haired female declared, a serious look on her tan face.

Makoto nodded, then pushed himself off the counter and walked over to the table, so that the emerald-eyed female would be able to make him something to fill his empty stomach with.

Once she finished making him a sandwich, she walked over and placed it in front of him, then sat across from him. "Makoto….did you have a vision last night? With Hissori-Chan in it?"

The child's body stiffened and his hands began to shake slightly. "U-Uh-huh," he whispered, now remembering everything that happened in his dream; how he wanted to help Hissori, but she was the one to protect him, while getting even more injured. His tiny hands created a very tight fist in front of his face. "I…I gotta help her," he then looked at the black-haired female, "Awaii-Chan, I have to help Hissori-Chan, if I don't…she's gonna get killed, 'cause…of me."

"I…think I know a way to help get her back safe, but….I need your help Makoto," Awaii answered, still in a very serious tone.

The young boy nodded. "Just…name it, I'll help. I promise."

"Tell Hissori-Chan to bring me back to her. Tell her I will be able to help her, but she has to make sure she brings me to the same room as Orochimaru is in," She then, too, created a fist, "once that's done….all this will be over."

* * *

The red-haired Suna medic sighed as she looked at the charts in the Mist hospital. Things were a lot different here then they were in Suna. This place had many herbs that Suna would never be able to get, simply due to the face that it was too dry in Suna. Red had wanted to pocket some of the herbs, and attempt to take them back with her, but she didn't know when she'd be going back home. To Suna. To her home. To Gaara.

Sighing once more, she began to walk to her patient's room, while trying to look at the board, to get any information from it that could help her figure out how to help this patient. Once at the door, she took a deep breath, then put a smile on her face, and walked in the room.

"Hello…." She looked back at the chart, one last time, "Mr….Yakushi"

* * *

**-Alright, well this looks like a good place to stop it at. So what do you think? Did I totally screw up on something? Or did I totally make this worth the wait? I pretty much know what I want to happen, and how I'm going to destroy Orochimaru, so that means this story will only last for…I wanna say 4 more chapter, give or take a couple chapters. I don't want to make any promises, cause I did that with "Nara Family" and just look at how long that one lasted. 100 Chapters was it? I think so. But anyways, So in this chapter, er…crap, its been a while since I typed up the beginning part. What happened? -scrolls back up to re-read it- ohh that's right! Deidara was watching over Felicity, alright that part was just mainly for the lil DeiXFeli part that I owed Karramon….I'm not entirely sure if I'm gonna keep using these two, but she has given me permission to use them, so everything's good! Lol. OHH one thing, that has nothing to do with this story, but on you tube, you guys REALLY need to look up this lady, her names "Lisa Lavie" I'd give you a link, but it wont work. So just look her up, and listen to her song "Angel" it is a REALLY good song, and she totally wrote it herself. Umm..Umm…I think that's all, Tell me what you think. And who Reds treating. That part….well I just decided to throw that part in there because…well because I wanted Red in this chapter too. I mean…sure its not THAT much, but its better then nothing. Okay…that's---NOT all, I also have Temari and Awaii kinda knowing what they want-or what is needed to be done! Not sure what I'm gonna put in the next chapter, but there might….MIGHT be a little fight! So…yay! Comment please!-**


	21. Rainy Days

**AN: SOOOO sorry for making you guys wait so long. I've had this chapter written up for at least a week, but I didn't like it, so I had to re-write it at least 3 different times. I think I'm finally happy with the way I want it to go. Now, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 20:Rainy Days**

It had all happened so fast, like a flash of blur. One minute Red was walking in a room, asking her patient how he was feeling, then her world went silent and black. It wasn't until she felt the chilly air, that blew on her bare arms, did she snap open her hazel eyes. She could barely see anything, other then an outlined figure, whom seemed to be talking to their self-or a tree-. The dizzy red head couldn't tell which it was.

"O-ouch" she mumbled as she tried to reach her hands to her head-her eyes widened, why couldn't she move her arms?! Her hazel eyes darted back and forth, taking in her surroundings-or at least what she could see of them.

"I've got the package, it was easier to get then planned." the outlined figure said, in a deep tone. "She put up no fight, what-so-ever."

'_That voice…'_ Red thought to herself, still trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. '_It seems so familiar, almost like…I've heard it before.'_

Once the male had stopped talking, a mumbling sound was heard, it sounded as though someone, or something, was replying to the figure's-which Red had determined was male-comment. The figure nodded, then turned to face Red.

"Oh…" he walked closer to Red, allowing her to see him in more detail. Indeed, the figure was a male, he had a darker white hair color, it seemed to look more like a grey color to Red, but she couldn't be sure if it was the shadowing around them, or if it was his real hair color. His eyes were too dark to tell, but she could see they were hidden behind glasses. "How long have you been awake?" He asked, his voice sending chills down Reds spin.

"…." She wasn't going to answer any questions he had for her. She might not be able to fight him, due to her being tied up, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give him what he wanted from her. Even if it was such a simple question.

He walked closer to her, then bent down, becoming eyelevel with Red, "Are you going to ignore me now?" He sighed, shaking his head, "What happened to the nice attitude you had in the village hospital?"

Her hazel eyes widened even more, now the shape of dollar coins, looking at him. HE was her patient! She was sure of it now! That was why she recognized the voice.

The male began to chuckle, "Is something wrong, Red-Chan?"

She still didn't answer him. Which only irritated the male, he wanted to get her to talk. He thought for a moment, then allowed a sly smirk to appear on his shadowed face, "You will speak sooner or later." he then began to stand, but quickly stopped and back handed her face, causing Red to whimper in pain, a small amount of blood trickling down the side of her mouth. He then stood, and walked away from her. "You don't have to speak now, but it is best that you do start speaking when talked to, around Orochimaru-sama." He stopped, and turned his head to face Red, "He's not as kind as I am. Just ask your little friend, Hissori, once we're there." with that, he sat down on a log, in front of a blazing fire, and stared into it, as though he was trying to see the future.

Reds stared at where the male was standing, her cheek still throbbing in pain. '_What use am I to Orochimaru?' _She asked herself. She was only a medic who wasn't very good at fighting, so why take her? The only people who would even think of coming to rescue her would be; Awaii and Gaara--

"No!" she gasped, under her breath, her eyes filling with tears, wishing to spill out, and fall down her cheeks. She was going to be used to lure Gaara out so Orochimaru would be able to kill him. She mentally cursed at herself for being so easy to trick and capture. Her tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, '_Please…Please Gaara-kun, stay in the village…Keep Makoto-san and yourself safe.'_

The grey haired male turned his head to face the trembling Red, a smirk still on his face, "You're just a pawn in this, Red-Chan. Do you know what happens to pawns once their job is finished?"She didn't care what would happen to her, she just didn't want to be the end of Gaara. She finally looked at him, her eyes now red from the tears she had shed, "Pl-please…lea. Leave them…alone." she pleaded.

"Ehehe, so you don't wish to live yourself?" He then stood, and walked back over towards her, this time pulling out a kunai from his pouch. "Then maybe I'll just kill you off now, and then go back and get Makoto, then this'll all be over." He placed the cold metal tip to her neck, pressing it hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to make her spill anymore blood. Red just looked at him, trembling in fear, but not for her life-no. She feared for the life of the one person she never wanted to see hurt. She closed her eyes again, '_Please…forgive me Gaara.'_

The male sighed, then put his Kunai away, and stood, "Pathetic. Your not even worthy to be called a Shinobi." He then turned to walk away-"W-Wait" she spoke up, just enough for him to hear.

"Hmm?" he turned, and looked back at her, a curious look on his shadowed face.

Red took a deep breath, then opened her hazel eyes, looking at him, "He…is using you…as a p..pawn, also." She stated, trying to stop herself from trembling so much.

The male raised a silver eyebrow, now turning his body to face her, his arms crossed, " I know I am nothing but a pawn to Orochimaru-Sama, but I would gladly be his pawn." He then took a step towards her, again, "I have no problems being a pawn for him, for I know I will be greatly rewarded for it one day."Red shook her head, still looking up at him, "You will die, before Orochimaru rewards you." She explained, "You know it is true. Once…a pawns job is finished, then it…has no more use. He is...only using you to get…Makoto, then he…will dispose of you."

He glared at her, curling one of his hands into a fist, "Orochimaru-sama will not dispose of me so soon. I am more useful then you think" his fist then began to glow, as he stepped in front of Red again, this time grabbing her shoulder with his free hand, and jerking her up to become face to face with him. He held up his glowing fist, "You see this right here, Red-Chan, it is the reason Orochimaru-sama wont dispose of me." He then punched the girl in the gut with his glowing fist, grinning insanely at her as her eyes widened with pain, and coughed out a few specks of blood. He kept his fist in her gut, "I can kill you right here and now with this one fist." He pulled his fist back, and punched her again in the gut, this time harder then the last, causing her to spit more blood out, "Now do you understand how important I am?"

Red was unable to answer him, she was in too much pain to speak, let alone stand. The only thing holding her up was the mysterious figure who was causing her this pain. She shut her eyes tight, and bit her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming out in pain as he kept punching her. Each blow was harder then the last.

It wasn't until the 7th punch that he stopped, and realized she was unconscious. "Tch" he released her shoulder, allowing her limp body fall to the ground, then turned to walk away, only to stop when he felt something fall on his head. He tilted his head up, to look at the dark sky, just as it began to rain. He chuckled slightly, as he glanced back at the beaten female, "it seems as though the gods are giving you a little more time." and with that he walked back over to the log he was sitting on, and started into the fire, that was ding down, due to the water falling on top of it.

* * *

'_One Week' _Gaara thought to himself, as he started off into space, '_He said it would be one week, then I will have to hand Makoto over to him, or Suna will be destroyed by his own hands.'_ He then pinched the bridge of his nose, as a headache began to from. He didn't doubt that the snake obsessed male would attempt to take Suna down, just to get to the small 6 year old. He had done it once to Konoha, only to get to the lone Uchiha.

Sighing, he leaned forward placing his elbow on his desk, and his head in his hands. Gaara had one day left to come up with a plan, and the messenger hawk he received from his sister a couple days ago, surely didn't make things better for him.

' "_Kazekage-Sama!" a masked man bowed as he appeared in the young males office._

_Gaaras' head was facing down, like it had been many times before when he tried to come up with a plan. His deep sea green eyes glances up at the ANBU male, not bothering to lift his entire head, "Yes?" he asked, figuring the male wouldn't continue until he himself, let the ANBU male know he established that he knew he was in the room._

"_There's a messenger hawk here for you. It just arrived. Its from Mist, sir."_

'mist?'_ That was where he sent the others, in order to keep them safe. "I will take it now." he stated, as he lifted his head, now looking completely at the male._

"_Hai!" and with that, the male stood, placed the unopened scroll onto the desk, then with a bow he quickly vanished out of the room with a poof of smoke._

_Gaara eyes darted down at the scroll, then quickly opened it and began reading. His stomach dropped as he kept reading, until he slammed the scroll on his desk, causing a few pictures he had to fall on the floor, and shatter on the sandy ground. His pale fist gripping so tight, his short nails began to dig into his palms drawing blood. The scroll didn't say much, but it was enough to cause him to wish he still had the power of demon._

'_I'm sorry Gaara, I don't know how he did it, but Orochimaru found out where we are and took Red as a hostage. We're going to try and figure a way to get her back. I'm not going to go into too much detail, but this might work. Once again, I'm sorry about Red._

_-Temari'_

Right after receiving that letter, Gaara wanted nothing more then to kill Orochimaru with his own bare hands. But he had to keep his cool. His village needed to be protected, but….the young Kage couldn't help but feel the tugging pain in his chest at the thought of the red haired medic being in the hands of _him_. He knew Orochimaru wouldn't care if she was harmed, '_I will bring you back home safely, Red.'_

With that, Gaara pushed himself from his chair, grabbed his gourd from the corner of his office, and sand-ported himself out of his office, out into the busy streets of Suna. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and began walking, only to stop and look up at the sky.

The sky wasn't its usual bright blue color, no. Today it was a grey color, with barely any sun.

Rain.

Gaara stared up at the sky until he began to feel the drops of salty water fall onto his pale face. He quickly moved to shield himself, then watched as the other villagers rushed to close up their stands, and save the few valuables that could be ruined in the rain. The Kages face hardened, the last time it had rained in Suna was the day Orochimaru had killed the last Kazekage-his father. This defiantly wasn't a good omen.

This only made him want to get to his destination sooner, but without an umbrella, he wasn't going anywhere. He pulled his hands from his pockets, and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the salty water pour onto the sandy grounds, creating muddy piles. He could sand-port himself to his destination, but he doubted _he _would want him to just barge in like that.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about what he wanted, now was the time to come up with a plan to save everyone. Nodding to himself, he quickly sand-ported himself into a very empty living room.

Gaara looked around the room, he was sure he was in the right house. It was too quiet to be anyone else's house. He began to walk throughout the house, hearing nothing but the sound of the salty water splashing into the many puddles it had already created.

It had taken the young Kage about 5 minutes to find the sleeping form he had wanted to speak with. He needed to wake the male, so he cleared his throat, in attempt to wake the sleeping male.

Nothing.

Gaara blinked a few times, then sent some of his sand towards the male, slowly picking up the small blond haired infant from his chest, and to himself. Once he was sure his nephew was safe, he sent more sand towards the sleeping male, and wrapped it around his legs, quickly lifting him from the couch and into the air. "Whoa!" the males eye snapped open, landing on Gaara. He was about to complain, until he saw the serious look on the Kages face."I need your help." Gaara stated, in his normal monotone voice. Still holding Shikamaru in the air with his sand.

"I cant think….while all the bloods rushing to my brain"

A moment passed where nothing but rain was heard, then Gaara slowly lowered Shikamaru to the ground, still holding the sleeping baby in his arms.

Once Shikamaru was able to think straight, he looked at Gaara, but before he could speak, the Kage spoke, "We are out of time."

* * *

"What the hell?" The Suna guard looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the water, "This isn't something you see everyday." He then looked back down at his partner. "Think its some kinda sign?"His partner was now staring up at the sky. Then closed his eyes, "I think it feels good. Its defiantly different from the hot weather we deal with all the ti--"

_**BANG**_

* * *

**-Okay, I think I'm gonna leave it there. I like that ending. It leaves A LOT unknown. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I know its been over a month since I last updated. Well, I hope this chapter helps make up for all the time. I really gotta stop putting this off, and finish this story. One day I'll just keep writing, then it'll be over. Of course, its getting closer to its end. So…yea, I think that's all. Ohh and Happy New Year to everyone! My New Year Resolution is to Complete this story!!! Lol Please leave me reviews!!!-**


	22. Author Note--2 Years Late--Really Sorry!

I'm back and promise I'm writing the next and final chapter to this story right now!  
lol I'm at work actually, so as long as it stays slow I'll be able to finish it today! But it will be finished! I'm so sooo sorry for making you guys wait 2 years to finish this story, but I promise I will finish it!

Just wondering, who is still waiting for this story? If you could just let me know, so I know if I should get this done asap, or if no ones reading it then take some time? Just leave a little comment, letting me know

Capital One Confidential


	23. The Final End

**The Final End**

'What the hell?' Shikamaru jumped rushing to his sons room to calm the young infant, 'this is going to be a complete drag' he thought, trying to shush the child, while walking towards the window to see what caused the explosion.

Looking outside, his eyes widened, 'defiantly not good!'

* * *

"Kazekage-sama! We—"the male ANBU was quickly silenced at the site before him.

The young Kages office was completely trashed. Missing half its walls to be more exact. In the middle of the room was a ball of sand, inside-the ANBU male could only assume-was the young Kages, his sea-blue eyes slightly widened, 'how could this happen. We still have one more day.' Thought the young Kages, his sand slowly falling to the ground around him.

"Kazekage-sama, are you okay?"

As the sand feel to the ground, Gaara looked over to the male ANBU, "Get to my house and escort my bother, Shikamaru and the infants to the underground tunnels, I do not want them injured." He demanded.

With that, the ANBU nodded and disappeared from Gaara's office.

"You are early." Gaara stated, closing his eyes. He didn't need to see who was in the room, there was no way he could ever forget this chakra signature, "What do you want?"

"Have you come up with an answer?"

"I still have another day."

"True…but the boy is no longer in the village, so I want to know if you are either extremely stupid, or you are sending the child to my village."

Gaara's eyes snapped open, looking at the pale figure, sending sand his way, "by coming to my village, and causing such a disturbance, you have started a war between our villages." With that said, a wave of sand crashed down on the pale body, causing the body to disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Alright, here is what we need to do" the dark haired Jonin whispered, her emerald eyes looking at the set of violet and green eyes sitting across from her, "When Hissori calls for you," she looked at the small white haired boy, "tell her she needs to let you go and call me." She then looked up at the blonde woman, "Once she calls me, I'll need you to watch-"

"I'm sorry, but I cant" Temari interrupted placing her hand in front of Awaii's face, "he's messing with my family, I will be the one she summons, and I'll be the one to finish this. " the blond got a very serious look on her face, "I need you to get back to Suna as soon as you can." Before the dark haired female could protect, Temari looked her straight in the eyes, "You have to do this. I've got a bad feeling that something is about to happen-or has already happened, and I need you to go there and protect the village."

"What about me, Onee-Chan?" the white haired child asked, looking up at his older sister, "If Hissy-Chan cant handle calling two people at once, then how can I help?"

Temari gently placed a hand on the small boys shoulder, "You're going to have a very important job." She smiled, and then began explaining to the child what his 'important' job would be.

"I don't like leaving you alone, Temari". Awaii stated, her arms crossed, leaning on the wall behind her, "what if this is Orochimaru's plan?" the dark haired female looked at the blonde, "this could be a suicidal mission, and you know it." She then sighed, looking back down t the ground, "Something just doesn't seem right about this…"

"I know, and that is exactly why you have to go home." Temari looked at Awaii, "it has been a couple days since we sent Gaara the letter hawk, he should have written back with his plan by now." The females green eyes had a hint of worry in them. "Something is going on back home. I'd go back, but I need to do this, for my family."

With that said, the two went their ways. Temari preparing for her fight, while Awaii got her things ready for her trip.

* * *

Makoto decided it would be best to leave the two women alone. They both seemed like they needed some time to think.

Sighing to himself, the young Subaku sat outside, looking up at the cloudy sky. '_I knew onee-chan told me I'd be doing something important, but I can't help but feel like I need to do something more.' _He then laid his head back on the cool grass, closing his eyes he let out one last sigh, '_I gotta stick with what one-Chan said to do…but I don't want either Red-Chan or Hissy-Chan to get hurt anymore…' _his tiny fist clenched at his side, grabbing a handful of damp grass, '_this isn't fair!'_

'_Makoto-kun!"'_

The boy's violent eyes snapped open, as his body stiffened, '_Hissy-Chan?'_

'_Makoto-kun, I'm sorry! Please…help me'_ the small girl cried, '_he said tonight was going to be the end for everyone…and I don't know what he means'_

The young boy shook his head, even though the girl couldn't see him, '_I don't know, but…we're going to help you, I promise!'_

Silence.

The young boy began to worry as the silence grew.

'_Hissy-Chan'…_

Still nothing.

'_Please….be okay'_

* * *

A small blue haired girl sat on the cold hard ground of the mettle cage, hugging her knees as she allowed a small tear fall down her bruised face/

"I don't want to hurt him," she cried, hugging her knees closer to her check, "What…do you w-want with him?" she asked, slowly looking up at the pale figure in front of her.

"Tsk Tsk" the male shook his head, his snake like eyes looking down at the girl, "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you child." He then allowed a sly smile on his face, "But don't worry, if you do as told, then I'll be sure to keep you alive long enough to find out."

With that said, he left the small child alone, in the dark cold cage, only to walk into another room.

This room held a petite woman, with long red hair and hazel eyes.

"Are you enjoying your stay, Red-Chan?" he asked, walking up behind the bruised and beaten girl, "I hope you did have a nice trip." He smiled.

The medical ninja glared at the male, "They won't fall for your tricks." She then looked at the man, dead set in the eyes, "They aren't so naive" she spat.

"Oh?" he walked closer to the female, "I don't think you know my plans, so how do you know if they'll fall for it or not?"

"What do you want with Makoto?" she asked, trying to pry more information out of the male.

Orochimaru laughed at little, "Everyone is so curious as to why I need young Makoto-kun." He walked closer to the red head, causing her to back up against the wall behind her, "Would you really like to know?"

She nodded slowly, causing the male to smile again.

"Then I guess I could let you in on my little secret." With that said, the male began explaining, "I plan on claiming what should have been mind 6 years ago." Before the red head could say anything, Orochimaru continued, "The child should have been in my care from the moment he was born, but his parents had other plans." Noticing the confused look on the females face, he decided to continue, "Makoto-kuns parents worked for me. The father was to become my next vessel. I was going to gain his kekki-genki and finally be able to crush leaf!"

Red's eyes widened, "you mean you-"

"Young Makoto will become my next vessel, and I'll finally be able to crush Leaf!"

Shaking her head, the red heads eyes began to water, "h-he has to want to be your vessel! Or else…you both die!" she shouted.

He'll join me, and become my vessel if he wants his little friend to stay alive." Orochimaru thought for a minute, then sighed, "Well this has been fun, but now that you know too much, you must—"

The male's snake eyes widened, as a small trickle of blood puddle out of his mouth, "what-"

"You won't hurt Makoto-kun!" shouted the young girl behind him. "H-He's my friend!" Hissori yelled, her yellow eyes shut tight as she jammed the rusty bar deeper into the males lower back, blood pouring down her small hands.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto shouted, his grey eyes glaring at the young girl, his hand now glowing blue, "I'll kill you!" he declared, running towards the small 6 year old.

Shutting her eyes, Hissori awaited the pain that was to come her way, only to feel nothing. The small child slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to see why she didn't feel any pain.

Her yellow eyes widening at the site before her, "W-why?" she asked, looking at the red haired female in front of her, "Why'd you…pro-protect me?"

Red smiled down at the young girl, blood flooding down her mouth, her hazel eyes glazing over, "Friends….help e-each other."

With that said, the females body went limp, hitting the ground.

"Well…that was unfortunate." Sighed Orochimaru, shielding his wounded body, "Kabuto, chain the girl in her cage, and this time make sure she doesn't get out." He demanded, knocking the girl out, "And get someone in here to clean this mess up…we have much to do." He stated, stepping over Reds bloody body, handing Hissori to his lackey.

* * *

As the day moved on, Awaii and Temari continued to get ready for their journey. The Dark haired female packing her gear while the blond summoned her fan-which she had to keep hidden in order to stay undercover.

"Are you completely sure about this?" Awaii asked, breaking the silence, "I can stay and help incase something goes wrong."

Temari shook her head, "you have to go home, and we've been through this before." The blonds eyes meet with Awaii's, "Don't make me repeat myself again."

Sighing, the dark haired female nodded, "Fine, then I'll be taking my leave now."

That being said, the two females went their separate ways.

That night, the two Subaku siblings were the only ones in the large house. Awaii on her way to Sand, Felicity working at the hospital, and Red missing.

Temari looked at Makoto, a soft look in her eyes, "Don't worry, we'll get through this, and I promise I'll bring Hissori back, and Orochimaru won't be able to harm anyone in our family ever again!"

"What if she doesn't summon me tonight?" he asked, a worried look on his face, "She…never answered me when I called for her." He then looked down, his small thoughts drifting off to the worst possible result as to not getting a respond from the girl.

"Don't worry, she's not hurt." Temari assured the young boy, and then smiled, "Not its time for you to get some rest and remember." She continued, helping the boy lay back in his cot, "When she calls for you, please make sure you have her summon me and release you, so you can do your important job."

With that said, the young boy laid back in his cot, looking up at the ceiling, '_please…be okay Hissy-Chan_.'

* * *

That night was pretty tough for the young boy; he had no idea how he was supposed to fall asleep when his best friend was in trouble, and her last words ringing in ears. Rolling to his side, he closed his eyes, '_I'm gonna help you, Hissy-Chan. I promise'_ He thought to himself, sighing.

'_Makoto-kun'_

The 6 year olds violet eyes snapped open, only to notice he was no longer in the room he was supposed to be in. Makoto slowly began sitting up, looking around, '_Hissy-Chan?' _He looked around, finally locating the young girl, whom was now chained up in a cage. The white haired child got up and rushed over to his friend's side, '_we...have to get outta here, Hissy-Chan'_ he then looked around for a key. The only thing on his young mind was freeing his friend, and making all the bad things go away.

Hissori shook her head, '_You cant' _she then looked up at the boy, _'he's going to be here soon, there's…nothing we can do' _Tears began to fall from her yellow eyes, '_I don't want you to…to get hurt like…red-Chan was.' _She thought, then sniffled, '_I only…called for you, so I could…say goodbye.' _

Makoto shook his head, '_We...got a plan, and you gotta call onee-chan, so she...can help you out!' _

'_How?'_ The young girl asked, a curious look on her bruised face, '_I don't want…anyone else to get…hurt'_

Makoto shook his head, '_onee-chan is strong…she'll help you and Red-Chan out'_ he then looked around the room, '_where is red-Chan?' _He asked, blinking a few times.

"She's in another place now"

The young boy jumped, slowly turning around, looking to see who had spoken to him. Standing behind him was the pale male whom had started this entire mess. The man who took his friend and threatened his family.

"But, don't worry young Makoto-kun" Orochimaru walked closer to the boy, "now that you're here, everything can end, and you can finally be with your friend." He smiled, holding out his hand, "If you stay with me, you will be able to stay with your friend."

Makoto shook his head, taking a step back, "I don't wanna stay here with you. You're mean and…you hurt my family!" the young boy's fist clenched at his side. '_Hissori, if you…me and onee-chan, then, summon her.'_

Right in front of Orochimaru's eyes, the young boy began to vanish, and replacing his tiny body was Sunas wind mistress, glaring at the figure in front of her.

Not even giving the male a chance to react, she took her large fan and drew it out, slamming it against his body, causing him to fly against the wall. Before he could recover, the female threw a couple shurikens at his body, while also sending a large wave of wind his way.

Hissori's eyes widened, as she watched how fast Temari had reacted. She never thought anyone could move that fast.

Temari stood there, glaring at Orochimaru's body lying on the floor, "This ends here."

She then began walking up to the snake lovers body, biting her thumb, preparing to summon her final blow when all of the sudden Orochimaru's body began to melt leaving the two females in the room alone.

"W-What happened?" Hissori asked, almost whispering, still shaken up by what she had just seen, "Where…where did he go?"

Temari shook her head, and looked at Hissori, "I'm going to look for him, if anything happens," she stated, walking up to the girl, finishing her summon of Kamatari, "Kamatari here will protect you, okay?"

Hissori nodded, and then watched as Temari ran out of the room in search for Orochimaru, or any sign of where he might have gone.

As time passed, Temari found no sign of anyone-or anything for that matter, almost as if everyone had just vanished in thin air.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Temari asked herself, searching more empty rooms. "There has to be some kind of evidence that they were here…"

She then walked up to one last room, hoping to find something there, any evidence would be better than nothing. As Temari walked in the room, her emerald eyes widened, as she froze right where she stood. This was defiantly not the evidence she wanted to see.

Lying before her was the body of Red, the female that had stolen her brother's heart and took care of her youngest brother while he was in the hospital.

Slowly walking up to the body, Temari kneeled down, '_We were too late'_ she thought to herself, balling her fist tightly at her side. She swore she wasn't going to lose anyone in this battle, and yet here was the site she didn't want to see laying before her. '_He will pay for this'_

The blonde was about to cover the red head with her over cloak, but suddenly stopped when she heard a clanking sound coming from where she left Hissori and Kamatari. Quickly standing, Temari rushed towards the sound, not wanting to lose anyone else.

As Temari entered the room, only to see that Hissori was attempting to break out of the chains that were holding her in the cell she was trapped in.

"We…we gotta get outta here." Hissori stated a worried look on her face.

Temari nodded, walking up to the girl, "hold on, and let me help you out." She then began attempting to pick the locks that were holding the young girl.

Once Hissori was unchained, Temari picked her up and they ventured out of the cave.

"How much longer can you hold me in this form?" Temari asked, looking down at the girl in her arms.

The young blue haired girl shook her head, "only…for a little bit longer, but." The young girl looked up at Temari, "I'll try to keep hold of you…as long as I can."

With that, Temari nodded her head, and then began to rush back to the Mist village.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" shouted a white haired 8 year old boy, as he rushed in a sand filled office. "Onii-chan, I passed my test!" the young boy proudly stated, holding out a piece of paper, showing it to the older male in the room.

The older male looked down at the paper, his sea-green eyes scanning over it, and then looking back up at the small boy, "I see. Good Job Makoto."

"Onii-chan…" Makoto's young face looked down at the ground, "I was…wondering if you would come with me to show…Red-Chan." He asked, in a lower voice, almost sounding like a whisper.

Gaara turned in his chair, now looking out the lone window, "I'm sorry, but I have paper work to do."

Makoto shook his head, then walked closer to his brother, "but…you don't have anything left…on your desk."

The room was quickly filled with a sad silence as Gaara knew he couldn't lie to the young child, but he also knew he couldn't stand to see the female he had failed to save.

"You didn't fail her, Onii-chan." Makoto stated, breaking the sad silence, "she protected Hissori-Chan…"

The 8 year old then hugged his brother, causing the red heads body to stiffen slightly, "you...dont have to come with me…but if you change your mind, we'll be waiting for you." With that said, the young child left the room, heading off to visit Red.

Leaving Gaara in his office alone, to think about what the young child had said to him. Even though everyone kept telling him it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel like he had failed. It had been 2 years since Makoto, Hissori, and Temari returned to the village and he still hadn't found the snake that had put his family in danger. Orochimaru hadn't even attempted to make a move in the years that had passed. Since then, Gaara had tripled the security at the gates, and had someone, he trusted, always following his young brother-the last without the young boy knowing it.

Gaara looked at his desk, down at the two pictures sitting on top. The first was of his growing family. Temari, his oldest sister and her husband Shikamaru with their son Shiamari; next to them was his older Brother, Kankuro with his fiancé Awaii and their daughter and son; Kei and Rei, in the center of the picture was Gaara and a 7 year old Makoto.

The Second picture was of a smaller group, this picture had just Gaara and Red, the red haired medic nin that he found himself close to. This picture was taken just before everything had happened, before Orochimaru had threatened his family, before he blew up Gaara's office, and before he had taken away one of his precious people.

The red head picked up the picture, looking at the smiling red head, a sad look on his face.

"Are you alright?" asked a females voice.

Gaara looked up, coming face to face with his blonde haired sister, then looked back down at the picture to make sure he put it down in its right spot, "fine."

Temari sighed, walking to the front of her younger brothers desk, "I know today is hard for you, why don't you take the day off? I can cover for you." She stated, a sincere look on her face, "I promise not to pass any laws while you're out." She smiled, trying to lighten up the mood in the office.

The young Kage shook his head, "I have things to take care off, and meetings to go to."

"All of which I can do." She then crossed her arms, "Go spend time with Makoto…" she then took a seat in the chair in front of her, "He feels like you're mad at him."

Gaara blinked a few times, looking at his sister, "he did not say anything to me."

The blonde shook her head, "He's not going to tell you something like that, Gaara, he's still just a kid." She leaned on her brother's desk, "I want to help you out, so please…just take the rest of the day off." Before her brother could protest, she put a hand in the air, "If you won't do it for your comrade, then would you please do it for your family. At least…for Makoto."

With that, Gaara nodded, and then stood, leaving the office, not sure where he should go to.

As Gaara walked the sandy streets of Suna, his mind wondered to when his sister had returned to the village 2 years ago.

* * *

"_Kazekage-sama!"_

_Gaara looked up at the dark haired ANBU female, whom had returned a couple days before, "What is it?" he asked. He would rather not be interrupted; he had many things to take care of, and not enough time to deal with them all. _

"_I'm sorry" She bowed, "but, Temari-san, Makoto-san, and Hissori-san have all returned." _

_The male quickly stood, "what are their conditions?" Gaara was already heading out the door, not wanting to wait for a response. _

"_Hissori-san was admitted to the Hospital, but both Temari-san and Makoto-san are okay." She stated, following the young Kage. _

_Gaara nodded, "you're dismissed. You may go back to your post." _

_With that, Awaii disappeared, leaving the young Kage to head to the hospital to get more information from his sister. _

_While heading to the hospital, Gaara began to wonder why the dark haired female had not brought up Red._

_Once he had reached the hospital, he saw his sister and young brother sitting in the waiting space. Nodding to himself, he walked over to the pair. _

_The young boy looking up, noticing his brother, he jumped up and ran crashing into Gaara's legs._

_"Onii-chan…I-I'm s-sorry" he cried, burying his face into Gaara's stomach._

_Blinking a few times, the male looked up at his sister, whom had a sad look on her face. She then shook her head, and looked down at the ground. _

_Before Gaara could question what was going on, he noticed a table being rolled away with a white sheet on top, covering a body. _

_It didn't take long for the Kage to figure out what was going on. His fist clenched beside his side, He would make Orochimaru pay for what he had done._

* * *

As Gaara's thoughts brought him back to reality, he noticed where he was standing. Exactly where he didn't want to be, or at least he thought he didn't want to be here, but apparently his mind had other plans.

"You came."

The red head looked over to see his white haired brother sitting in front of the rock.  
The young boys violet eyes looked as though he had been crying. In his hands was his test he had passed.

"I'm...sorry onii-chan." Makoto apologized, once again, looking down at the sand.

"For what?" Gaara asked, looking at his younger brother, "You have done nothing to be sorry for."

Makoto looked up at the red head, "I…did something to make you mad…" a lone tear feel from his eyes, "You keep thinking about her and…how things would have been different if…I never came along."

Gaara blinked, a slightly confused look on his face, "You believe I was thinking about you?" he asked, now standing beside the child, looking down at him. "Makoto, I am not upset with you." The Kage then sat on the ground beside the white haired boy. "I was not thinking about you, when I was thinking that."

The violet eyed child looked up at his brother, "then who?" he asked, a slightly confused look on his young face.

"I was thinking of someone different." He then looked at the stone in front of him, "I am not upset with you, Makoto." He looked at his brother, "You are family, and I could never be upset with you."

"But, because of me…Red-Chan's…."

Gaara shook his head, "this is not your fault, Makoto. You did not hurt her. You did nothing wrong."

Makoto looked up at his brother, tears welling up in his violet eyes, he wrapped his arms around his brother, "I wish…I could change it…I wish we could…bring her back."

The young Kage blinked, then placed a hand on his brothers back, "it is something we all wish, but…" he moved so Makoto was looking at him, "If…she did not do what she did, then Hissori would not be here, and…everything would have changed. Everything happens for a reason."

Makoto wiped his eyes, nodding slightly, "I…I know."

"I will make sure something like this never happens again." Gaara stated, now looking at Reds tomb stone, "I will also never forget what you had done for my family."

* * *

-**So I know this took forever, but I wanted to make sure I had everything finished before I posted anything. Please let me know what you think?  
I know I kind of just left things with Orochimaru, but he is still out there (in my story), he's just planning other things, that being said. I don't know if I'll start up a new story. If I have slow time I might do something, if not then I wont. **

**I really hope you guys liked the ending. I wanted to end it with a family Gaara Makoto moment. Lol. Reviews are awesome! Who knows, if I get enough, I might just start another story. **

Capital One Confidential


End file.
